Konoha Express
by SoapMiso
Summary: Bienvenu à Konoha, la cité des ploucs et des désaxés, ici on ruine nos vie dans l'ecsta et noie nos pensées dans la bière. Malgré la dobe quotidienne ça aurait pu encore aller si seulement ce bâtard prétentieux ne s'en était pas mélé. AU, drame-comique.
1. POV Naruto 01

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**Konoha Express.**

_Prologue 1._

Bienvenu à Konoha ! La cité de tout les ploucs et des désaxés !

Ici tout le monde se connait, et pas seulement parce qu'on picole tous dans le même bar, nan, pas seulement. Mais parce qu'on est tous de la même famille ! Nan sérieux, Si vous dessiniez l'arbre généalogique, ne serait-ce que d'une grande famille de Konoha, vous vous retrouveriez avec le plan de la base militaire de _Fort Hood*_ entre les mains ! Vous pouvez plus vous assoir tranquillement sur un banc sans vous demander si le vieux à côté de vous serait pas votre grand oncle germain ou votre grand-père par alliance. Un vrai merdier !

Alors par précaution, histoire de pas vexer un peut être membre de votre famille, vous dites bonjour à tout ceux qui passe dans la rue. Lève la main, incline-toi, chapeau bas. Tout un programme.

Et c'est pas l'pire ! Vous pouvez pas coucher avec un mec ou une fille sans vous demander si c'est pas avec votre cousin/cousine que vous tirez votre coup. Et si jamais vous zappez la capote ! Hop que voilà le beau bébé consanguin. Un de plus ! Alors ? Vous comprenez pourquoi on est tous des dégénérés ?

Prenez, par exemple, la famille Uchiwa.

C'est types représente déjà à eux tout seuls un cinquième de la population de Konoha. Mais c'est pas tout ! Les Uchiwa sont liés par alliance aux Mitarashi puis aux Hyûga, une bonne grosse famille bien engrossé aussi, qui eux-mêmes sont liés aux Morino qui sont lié au Momochi qui sont liés aux Yamashiro, vous en faites encore deux, trois comme ça et vous arrivez aux Sabaku, reliés par alliance à ma famille ! Et ouais !

Conclusion, ces petits trous du cul de fils de p…. sont de la même famille que moi ! De la putain de même famille ! Moi, Uzumaki Naruto, fils de Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina, je suis par alliance le très lointain cousin de ces petits snobinards d'Uchiwa. Fils à papa ! Ça va pas être facile de vivre en sachant ça… Saloperie de riches…

Enfin riche. Autant qu'on peut l'être à Konoha, quoi. Les piaules font toutes la même taille. Mais quand vous êtes riche vous vivez à quatre dedans. Quand vous l'êtes moins, à douze…

Les Uchiwa sont quatre dans deux baraques et nous, ma famille j'veux dire, ben… douze… Dans une piaule.

Si les baraques sont grandes ? Bah attendez je vais vous faire visiter ! Alors voilà l'entrée, tournez la tête à droite c'est la cuisine ! Faites un pas à gauche voici le salon, attention longé les murs pour pas bousculer la télé, contourné le canapé et vous voilà dans le jardin ! Un vrai palace… Et on est douze là dedans… Là je vois vos tête, vous vous dites : ah bah merde, maman Naruto elle les pond comme des œufs ! Nan, je vous rassure c'est pas les siens ! Je suis sa seule progéniture et je compte bien le rester ! Manquerait plus qu'y est un moutard en plus ! C'est qu'on est déjà six nous dans notre chambre ! Faudrait pas qu'on devienne sept… Ou alors faudrait que ce soit une fille…

Non vraiment, faudrait pas qu'y est un mec de plus dans ma piaule. Parlez pas de malheur. Personne n'aime les gosses à Konoha. Pas étonnant qu'on soit si peu nombreux, nous, les jeunes. Et les seules qui tombent enceinte se sont les gamines de quinze ans qui ont un peu trop baissé leurs culottes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est pas étonnant de voir des filles de quinze, seize ans attendre un moutard à Konoha. Suffit de faire un tour dans le lycée. Y en a partout. Par contre, étonnement, on sait jamais où sont les pères. Le truc typique, quoi.

Tiens vous voyez le gars là-bas. Petit, brun, sans sourcils, avec la tête du gars qu'à passé la pire nuit de sa vie et qui fouille dans mon frigo. Vous pouvez pas le louper, y a personne d'autre ! Lui, c'est tout à fait ce genre de mec typique qu'on peut trouver à Konoha. Il fait le chaud, met une fille enceinte et disparaît quand il l'a mit en cloque.

« Yo Gaara, ça va ?

- Ouais… Tu fais quoi là ?

- J'cogite. Me disais que se serait vraiment la misère que ma mère tombe enceinte ! »

Ah ! Il a pâlit.

« Parle pas de malheur ! »

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais.

« Tu trafiquais quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Comment ça tout à l'heure ?

- Je t'ai vu avec Rin. Vous trafiquiez quoi ? »

Il sourit. Il à l'air content de lui.

« J'ai couché avec elle. On avait commençait derrière l'usine désaffectée mais c'était pas pratique. Alors on l'a fait dans la bagnole de Kakashi. Il ferme jamais ses portières. Bon c'était un peu étroit, surtout que le siège arrière est complètement défoncé mais... »

La grande classe.

« T'as mit une capote ? Fais gaffe à ce qu'elle tombe pas enceinte.

- Ah, ouais d'ailleurs, t'en aurais pas à me dépanner ?

- C'est avant qu'il faut mettre une capote Gaara, pas après. Ça marche moins bien.

- Je sais, connard, mais elle prend la pilule ! Je vois Kin ce soir. Fais pas le chacal, file en moi deux ou trois ! »

Je sais, on dirait pas, mais il est sympa. Non vraiment ! C'est un peu le petit rigolo de la bande.

« Tu fais chier.

- De toute façon, t'en a pas besoin ! Tu tires jamais. La seule fois où t'en a déroulé une, c'était pour la foutre autour d'une banane pour le cours d'SVT ! »

Un vrai boute-en-train.

« C'est bon, va voir sous mon lit, sale voleur. »

C'est ça, sourit ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Eh oui, ce sale petit bâtard de chacal est bel et bien mon cousin. Du côté de ma mère. Son père et ma mère était frère et sœur. Mais il est mort après le décès de sa femme. Il avait trop picolé et a pas trouvé plus intelligent que pisser sur un générateur. Cramé de la bite jusqu'aux orteils ! Elle, elle est morte en couche. Je les ai pas connus. J'étais bébé quand ça s'est passé. Depuis c'est mon père, ma mère et sa grand-mère qui les a élevés, lui, son frère et sa sœur. C'est un peu comme mes frères et sœur à moi aussi. Eux, et les autres.

Je vous l'ai pourtant dis qu'on était douze…

Bon puisque je suis de nouveau seul et que j'ai rien de mieux à faire que d'assouvir votre curiosité, je vais vous les énumérer, les douze.

Ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki, belle, rousse, intelligente… Comment ça « rousse !? » personne n'est parfait ! Je disais donc : belle, _rousse_, intelligente, douce, cultivée, pas bonne cuisinière, gentille quoiqu'un peu tyrannique. Légèrement maniaque. Un peu hypocrite et… ah oui ! C'est une vraie mythomane.

Mon père, Namikaze Minato, blond (comme moi), beau (comme moi), fort (c'est mon père, quoi) super cool, un peu radin, un poil arnaqueur, et bruyant au lit… Quoi !? Comment ça je suis pas censé savoir ce genre de chose sur mes parents ? J'y suis pour rien moi si les murs sont pas épais ! Et dites-vous que le pire c'est pas que moi je les entende. Mais c'est que les autres puissent les entendre !

Maintenant je veux le silence ou sinon je m'arrête pour de bon.

…

Bien. Donc je continu.

Mon arrière grand-mère, Chiyo, c'est la mère du père de ma mère et c'est aussi l'arrière grand-mère de Gaara. Vous suivez ? Non ? Pas grave. Elle, c'est une arnaqueuse, une menteuse et une sociopathe, elle est obsédée par le fric, elle est pire que vulgaire, elle serait capable d'escroquer un gosse de cinq ans et en plus, c'est une cleptomane. De quoi faire bander n'importe quel psy !

Mon oncle, Inoichi, c'est le frère de mon père. Ben lui c'est juste un alcoolique dépressif. Long cheveux blond dégueulasse, constante barbe de trois jours, dégaine de clochard. J'crois qu'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus sur lui à part qu'il boit comme un trou 24 heures sur 24, son délire c'est de disparaître pendant des jours et de réapparaître quand il a plus assez pour se payer une pinte à l'Ichiraku, le pub du coin, et il a tendance à se pisser dessus quand il est bourré ce qui fais qu'on a aménagé un petit coin sans moquette derrière l'un des canapé pour l'étendre sans faire de dégâts.

Yahiko et Deidara, c'est les gosses du beau-frère d'Inoichi, ils sont cools. Leurs parents se sont payés une grosse lune de miel quelque part aux States et sont jamais revenus. Alors comme ils sont de la famille proche du vieux Inoichi, on les à créché, et notre espace vital s'est encore amoindrit. Bon on a pas de lien du sang direct mais je les considère comme mes cousins. Deidara, lui, c'est le _pire_ des sociopathes et Yahiko est complètement barré. Je les aime bien.

Kankuro, Temari et Gaara. Mes cousins. On est comme les doigts de la main ! Enfin, surtout Temari, Gaara et moi. Kankuro à part tirer les filles et picolé il fait rien d'intéressant. Temari c'est comme une grande sœur pour moi. Je suis à la fois sont_ punching ball_ et son protégé. Une vraie grande sœur, quoi. C'est le genre de fille qui fait raquer les vieux avec son décolté pour se payer les dernières fringues branchées. Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour, je gagnerai la masse de thune, et je lui payerai toutes les fringues qu'elle voudra. Comme ça, elle ira plus voir les vieux. Dans mon top 5 des filles cool, elle est numéro 1 !

Gaara. Lui et moi, on fait la paire. Je fais les conneries, il les rattrape. Il couche avec une fille, je lui fourni la capote… On a fait les 400 coups ensemble ! Enfin bref, lui et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort.

Sasori, c'est le cousin de Gaara, Lui il est number one de mon top 5 des mecs cools ! C'est avec lui que Gaara et moi on a fumé notre première clope à 9 ans. Avec lui qu'on a bu notre première bière à 6 aussi… Ce gars est le plus grand voleur que j'ai jamais vu ! Il est capable de piquer une télé écran plat 1 mètre sur 60 centimètre dans un grand magasin sans se faire choper. Juste en tapant un smile à la caissière. Ce type c'est un peu un _Arsène Lupin_* moderne.

Et bien sûr, il y a…

« Na-ru-TO ! »

_Ino._

« Quoi ?

- Youhou ! Y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? ça fait dix minutes que j'agite ta bière sous ton nez !

- Désolé, j'étais loin. »

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, m'envoie la canette de bière.

« Loin dans le vide sidéral de ton cerveau, ouais ! T'as pas bougé tes fesses de ce canapé ou quoi ? »

Je bois une gorgée de ma bière. La vache c'est bon. C'est comme ça chez nous ! On gaspille pas l'eau ! On boit de la bière ! On est écolo !

_… Je rigoooole !_

« En tout cas, moi, je suis crevé ! J'ai pas arrêté ! J'ai servi des poivrots toute la journée et je me suis fait draguer par des losers. »

Ino travaille à l'Ichiraku, moi aussi mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle est blonde, avec des beaux yeux bleus. Elle est très belle. C'est ma cousine, la fille d'Inoichi. Elle et son père son arrivé chez nous un peu avant Yahiko et Deidara. Avant elle vivait avec son père et sa mère. Inoichi était gérant d'une supérette. Et puis un jour sa mère s'est tiré avec un autre mec en emportant la caisse. Abandonnant son mari et sa fille. Ils se sont vite retrouvés sans un rond. Et Inoichi qui ne s'est jamais remis du départ de sa femme à commencé à picolé et s'est jamais arrêté. Il ne s'occupe pas d'Ino et Ino ne s'occupe pas de lui. Elle le considère comme un loser fini, bon pour la morgue. Faut dire qu'c'est pas complétement faux…

Ino, c'est ce genre de fille un peu garce, hautaine, fière , sûre d'elle-même et emmerdeuse mais sur qui ont peu toujours compter. C'est à la fois ma sœur, ma confidente et ma meilleure amie. De toutes les filles que je connais, c'est Ino ma préférée.

Et voilà, avec ça je vous les ai tous sommairement présenté. Quoi y a pas le compte ? Bien sûr que si ! Mes parents, la vieille Chiyo, l'alcoolique, Yahiko et Deidara, Sasori, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara et Ino ! Y a le compte ! Quoi ça fait onze ? Plus moi, bande de débiles profonds ! ça fait douze ! Faut tout vous apprendre à vous, hein ?

Bon, où on en était...

« T'as rien foutu de ta journée je parie ?

- J'ai acheté de la bière.

- Bravo _Einstein*_ ! »

Je fini ma canette cul-sec. Tends mon bras d'un air dépité vers le pacque qu'Ino a posée sur la table basse.

« Bouge ton cul. »

Je la regarde, les sourcils haussés, les lèvres serrées, tendu vers elle. Une moue suppliante sur le visage. Je sais qu'elle va marcher, je la connais, plus que trois… deux… un…

« Tu fais chier ! »

Elle me balance une bière sur les genoux l'air désespéré, ça me fait rigoler.

« Marre-toi, petit con !

- Tu sais que Gaara à couché avec Rin ?

- La sœur de Sakura ?

- Ouais, dans la voiture de Kakashi, t'aurais du voir sa tête, il était drôlement fier.

- Faut qu'il fasse gaffe, cette fille dis à tout les mecs avec qui elle couche qu'elle prend la pilule pour leur faire croire que ça a merdé et qu'elle est tombé enceinte. Après elle leur soutire du fric.

- Je crois qu'il s'est fait avoir en beauté.

- Quel con… »

Elle boit une gorgée de sa bière. Je prends le paquet de _Marlboro*_ sur la table, coince une clope entre mes lèvres et l'allume. J'aspire bruyamment la première bouffée, puis la recrache en fermant les yeux. Je me concentre sur ma gorge qui s'assèche. L'odeur du tabac brulé me chatouille le nez. Je l'inhale doucement, la fumée brûle les muqueuses de mon nez. Je reprends une taffe.

« On lui dit pas. »

Je me tourne vers elle. Une lueur de malice brille dans ses yeux.

« On le laisse d'abord chercher le fric et une fois qu'il l'a trouvé on lui dit qu'elle l'a fait marcher et on garde la thune.

- _Ahahah !_ »

Et on s'envoie encore une bière, et une autre, et encore une pour la route ! Et on clope ! Et on s'encrasse les poumon ! ça fera toujours ça de moins pour le corps médical ! Un shot, une pilule et c'est parti les enfants !

Bienvenue à bord du _Konoha_ _Express_, où les pauvres gars de chez nous flinguent dans l'allégresse leur misérable existence... _Et tout çà à cause de Lui, là-haut !_ Et qui font quand même des gosses à tire-larigot. Mais quelle douce mélodie sur terre pourrait jamais remplacer des gosses qui viennent quémander du blé, ou une femme qui fait chier ? D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça j'en suis persuadé, que le pub et la drogue ont été inventés, pour nous passer les nerfs, et nous empêcher de devenir cinglés. Pub et drogue sont les mamelles de notre cité, les piliers de notre société. On mérite largement notre réputation de dégénérés. Vous nous chiez dessus, mais les impôts, c'est vous qui les payez ! Imaginez le _Pays du feu_ sans _Konoha_ et ses corsaires, qui vous crachent à la gueule pour le prix d'une pinte de bière. Fini la misère et la pauvreté, on veut de la drogue à volonté ! Fini la misère et la propreté, on veut de la drogue à volonté !

En tout cas, c'est comme ça que ça passe à _Konoha_.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va s'occuper de vous.

Bienvenu chez les fous.

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Expres :** "Qui je suis ? Sasuke Uchiwa."_

* * *

**Lexique :**

_***Fort Hood : **base militaire américaine situé au Texas._

_***Arsène Lupin** : voleur gentilhomme, personnage de fiction français créé par Maurice Leblanc._

**_*Einstein : _**_Albert Einstein était un physicien théoricien allemand qui a reçu le prix Nobel de physique en 1921. Il est considéré comme l'un des plus grands scientifiques de l'histoire._

**_*Marlboro : _**_marque de cigarettes blondes américaines._**_  
_**

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir eu le courage de lire ce prologue jusqu'au bout. Ce chapitre était là pour mettre en place le décor et le style de vie des personnages principaux.

C'est vulgaire, je sais.

Le monologue de fin est tiré du générique de début de la série britannique Shameless, je le trouvais approprié pour cette mise en bouche. Ceux qui connaissent auront sans doute reconnu l'ambiance.

Je vous remercie encore de votre lecture.

SoapMiso.


	2. POV Sasuke 01

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**Konoha Express.**

_Prologue 2._

Bienvenu à Konoha. La ville où des abrutis en tout genre ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de procréer sur les tombes de leurs ancêtres avant de leur pisser à la gueule.

Tout le monde connait tout le monde, et tout le monde trompe tout le monde. Vous ne pouvez pas croiser un couple sans vous demander si leur bon ami le voisin n'a pas trahit la confiance de monsieur en s'envoyant sa femme, sa fille, sa tante, sa nièce et ses cousines. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde suit ces tromperies comme on regarderait _les feux de l'amour_. _J'ai vu Madame Machin à l'épicerie ! Elle était avec Monsieur Truc ! Ils avaient l'air très complice, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Tu crois que c'est lui qui l'a mise en cloque ? _Pffff… Comme si on en avait quelque chose à foutre, sérieusement… Les gens sont tarés…

Qui je suis ? Sasuke Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis assis sur mon lit et j'essaie de falsifier cette saloperie de bulletin scolaire.

Bien sûr que non, j'ai pas eu de mauvaises notes ! Vous me prenez pour qui !? Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa quand même ! Mais cette salope d'Anko à marqué sur mon bulletin que j'avais envoyé une chaise dans la gueule de mon prof de maths ! Si c'est vrai !? Bien sûr que s'est vrai ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa ! Quoi, ça se fait pas !? Eh, c'est pas ma faute si ce connard est un pauvre bouffon fini qui croit sérieusement en sa supériorité ! Je suis pas son chien ! Quoi ? Vous parliez du fait que j'ai traité ma tante ? Oh, c'est bon ! Ok, je l'adore, elle est super cool tout ça, mais avouez que sur ce coup, elle m'a bien baisé la gueule ! Non mais sérieux, faut être névrosée pour écrire un truc pareil sur le bulletin de son neveux préféré ! Et si c'est parce qu'elle se fait le prof de maths je tiens vraiment pas à le savoir !

Quoi, vous voulez vraiment connaître l'histoire ? Râh, mais vous êtes curieux ! … Bon ok.

Passons les détails futiles et commençons à 13h30, reprise des cours, je suis à ma table, j'attends tranquillement la sonnerie en me faisant discrètement les ongles…

...

_Quoi !?_ J'aime être propre sur moi, ça vous pose on problème !? Ouais, j'aime que mes ongles soient niquels ! Ouais, j'aime me mettre de la crème de jour le matin et de la crème de nuit le soir ! Ouais, ça me fait plaisir qu'un mec me reluque le cul ! Et alors !? Oh et puis _allez vous faire foutre_ ! Si mes parents savent que je suis gay ? Mais vous êtes malade !? Bien sûr que non ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Vous croyez que c'est simple d'aimer les mecs à Konoha ? Vous croyez que c'est possible d'être homo quand on est un Uchiwa ? Râh, laissez tomber ! Vous voulez la suite ? Asseyez-vous et bouclez-là !

J'étais donc à ma table, déjà un peu sur les nerfs, il était midi passé et j'avais pas bouffé depuis la veille. _Pourquoi ?_ Et mon régime alors !? Vous croyez que c'est simple de rester beau ? Il faut faire des efforts pour être aussi désirable que moi ! Narcissique ? _Je vous emmerde !_ J'avais donc pas bouffé depuis 24 heures, et moi, pas manger, ça me fout en boule. Étant déjà passablement énervé, fallait vraiment pas me chercher. L'alarme sonne, le prof débarque et, comme un con, trébuche sur mon sac. Bon il me lance un regard super noir que j'ignore royalement puis il commence son cours.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ceux qui tentaient de suivre ont décroché depuis longtemps, et tout le monde parle dans son coin. Tout aurait pu se passé tranquillement quand, sans sommation, ce connard d'Ebisu, le prof de maths, se met brusquement à gueuler :

« Uchiwa ! Sortez immédiatement de ce cours ! »

Je maitrise tant bien que mal de faire un bond de un mètre. _Putain, il m'a fait peur le con._ Et comme je comprends pas pourquoi il veut me foutre dehors, je lui pose gentiment la question.

« Vous avez un problème ? »

Là, il est étonnement pas content. Il baragouine deux, trois trucs du genre : _Sale petit insolent…vous le regretterez… complètement dégénéré… _Je me suis toujours dit que ce type avait un problème psychologique.

« Il se trouve que j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos bavardages incessants, Monsieur Uchiwa, ça commence à bien faire, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Foutez-moi le camp ! Dehors ! »

_Lui, il a vraiment un problème._

« Et bavarder avec qui ? Je suis tout seul à ma table, bouffon ! Y a personne à côté de moi ! »

Là, il est pas content du tout.

« Je vous ferez renvoyer Monsieur Uchiwa ! Il y en a marre des petits parasites dans votre genre ! »

_Eh, mais il est grave lui !_

« Vas te faire foutre, connard ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me faire renvoyer pauvre minable !? »

Ouais, je sais, je suis vulgaire. Mais je vous avez prévenu que quand j'ai pas mangé je suis facilement irritable.

« C'est ça ! Réfugiez-vous derrière la réputation de votre père ! Vous apprendrez que la vie ne sourit pas toujours aux arrogants dans votre genre, Uchiwa. Vous ne resterez pas un petit fils à papa toute votre… »

C'est à se moment là que la chaise est partit.

Vous êtes d'accord, il m'a provoqué ! Bon je l'ai peut être insulté un peu avant, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me sortir des conneries sur mon père ? Quand est-ce que j'ai parlé de mon père, moi, hein ?

Mon père, Fugaku Uchiwa. Sans doute le flic le plus pourri que la police est connu. Vous avez déjà vu un de ces films bidon avec un gentil flic et un méchant flic ? Le méchant arrête les trafiquants de cock pour mieux la revendre après et finalement, à la fin, le gentil l'arrête. Mon père, c'est le méchant flic. Seulement y a pas encore de flic assez gentil pour l'arrêter. Mon père est aussi craint que respecté. C'est pour ça que personne m'emmerde. Je suis le fils chéri du grand méchant papa Uchiwa.

Là, vous vous dites que vous comprenez que je veuille cacher un truc pareil à un mec aussi violent. Bah vous y êtes pas. Si mon père apprend que j'ai balancé une chaise dans la gueule de mon prof de maths, c'est pas à moi qu'il va péter la gueule. C'est à Ebisu. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je lui sauve la vie là !

Finalement je crois pas qu'Anko se le tape, pour avoir voulu que mon père sache ça, elle doit pas pouvoir le blairer. Elle espérait sans doute qu'il se ferait casser la gueule… Désolé Anko, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Anko, c'est la sœur de ma mère. Ma tante quoi. S'il y a bien une personne sur qui je peux compter, c'est elle. Bon elle est un peu cinglé, mais pas complètement méchante… Bon, si, c'est vrai, elle est méchante... et malsaine. Mais avec moi elle est toujours cool. Si elle sait que je suis gay ? Râh ! Mais vous vous intéressez qu'à ça ma parole ! Nan, elle le sait pas.

La seule fille au courant c'est…

_Tic._

_Putain mais qui est-ce qui balance des cailloux sur ma fenêtre !?_

« Sasukeeeee ! Ouvre-moiiiiiiii ! »

Karin. Ma meilleure amie. Enfin ça je lui dirais jamais ! C'est juste entre vous et moi… Faites pas vos balances.

« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive. »

Je descend les escaliers et me dirige vers la porte de derrière.

« Tu devinera jamais ce que j'ai vu ! »

Je lui fais savoir d'un regard que ce qu'elle a à dire m'intéresse autant que de feuilleter un magasine plein de gonzesses à poil.

On monte dans ma chambre. Je vais me réinstaller sur mon lit, en tailleur. Karin saute littéralement dessus et s'installe à genoux. Elle est toute excitée, elle doit avoir un bon potin à me raconter. Je soupire d'avance.

« C'est bon. Raconte. »

Je pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir.

« Gaara a sauté Rin dans la caisse de Kakashi y a même pas 20 minutes ! »

_Super…_

Gaara. C'est un mec super froid dans ma classe. La seule fois où je lui ai parlé c'était pour lui filer une cartouche pendant un cours d'anglais. Quoique non. Je lui ai même pas parlé, je lui ai filé la cartouche en silence. Et Rin... bah je sais pas qui c'est.

Je m'installe plus confortablement sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête.

« Gaara ! Ga-a-ra !

- Ouais et alors ?

- Le cousin de Na-ru-to !

- Et alors !? Je juste dit qu'il avait un cul d'enfer en sport ! Je suis pas amoureux ! Et en plus ce mec est un abruti fini ! »

_Nan mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ?_

« Pff, t'es chiant Sasuke, on peut pas rigoler avec toi. »

Je lui souris.

Karin, c'est un peu mon âme sœur. Si j'étais pas pédé, elle et moi, on aurait baisé depuis longtemps. Je l'aurais mis en cloque, on aurait eu un môme et on aurait fait partit de cette catégorie de jeunes sans plus aucun avenir. Au lieu de ça elle squatte ma piaule tous les jours pour me raconter tout les déplacements du dernier mec en date que j'ai trouvé canon.

« Il est pas mal aussi Gaara.

- Un peu petit, non ?

- Un peu… »

Elle réfléchit. Un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Suigetsu est canon aussi, non ?

- On dirait une conversation de bonnes femmes. »

Ça la fait rigoler. On va parler encore un peu puis elle va rentrer chez elle. Je vais passer deux heures tout seul dans la même position. Feuilletant un magasine. Il est 20h maintenant, la nuit est déjà tombée.

« Salut. »

Je tourne la tête vers la porte de ma chambre. Mon cousin entre. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, sur le ventre, le visage près du mien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te voir. Tu me manquais. »

Sai, il a ce sourire constant sur le visage et les yeux mi-clos qui lui donnent un air à la fois doux et malsain. Sa peau blafarde rend son corps fantomatique dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Je passe l'une de mes mains sur sa joue. Le bout de mes doigts effleure sa mâchoire tandis que mon pouce passe doucement sur les courbes de ces lèvres, redessinant son sourire. Ses yeux se ferment tandis que son sourire s'approche de mes lèvres et y dépose une caresse.

Je retire ma main. Il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se redresse de quelques centimètres.

« Tante Mikoto et ton père ne sont pas là. »

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le ré-embrasse, à pleine bouche cette fois, caressant sa langue et sa peau. On bascule sur le côté tout en s'embrassant. Je l'allonge sous mon corps. On va se caresser jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit significatif nous indique que quelqu'un est rentré. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais Sai et moi ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Ce n'est que mon cousin adoptif. Mon oncle la prit sous son aile à la mort de ses parents.

Si on fait ça souvent ? Oui.

Rien n'est ce qu'il paraît être à Konoha. Tout dysfonctionne. Mais c'est dans ce dysfonctionnement que le monde tourne et qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais de tourner.

Bienvenue à bord du _Konoha_ _Express_, où les pauvres gars de chez nous flinguent dans l'allégresse leur misérable existence... _Et tout çà à cause de Lui, là-haut !_ Et qui font quand même des gosses à tire-larigot. Mais quelle douce mélodie sur terre pourrait jamais remplacer des gosses qui viennent quémander du blé, ou une femme qui fait chier ? D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça j'en suis persuadé, que le pub et la drogue ont été inventés, pour nous passer les nerfs, et nous empêcher de devenir cinglés. Pub et drogue sont les mamelles de notre cité, les piliers de notre société. On mérite largement notre réputation de dégénérés. Vous nous chiez dessus, mais les impôts, c'est vous qui les payez ! Imaginez le _Pays du feu_ sans _Konoha_ et ses corsaires, qui vous crachent à la gueule pour le prix d'une pinte de bière. Fini la misère et la pauvreté, on veut de la drogue à volonté ! Fini la misère et la propreté, on veut de la drogue à volonté !

En tout cas, c'est comme ça que ça passe à _Konoha._

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ce passer.

Bienvenu en Enfer.

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express :** "Oh-mon-Dieu. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'un boxer moulait autant !"_

* * *

Merci de cette seconde lecture.

Je m'incline à vos pied et fait profil bas pour connaître vos avis, ils m'intéressent.

Je pensais que Sasuke serait moins vulgaire que Naruto... enfaite non.

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plait !

Merci encore.

SoapMiso.


	3. POV Naruto 02

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**Konoha Express.**

L'avantage à Konoha, c'est qu'où que vous soyez, il y aura toujours de l'activité autour de vous. Où que vous alliez se sera toujours bruyant. Et quand vous êtes un de ces types bien de chez nous qui, à trois heures de l'après-midi, fait déjà un coma éthylique, vous êtes bien content de brusquement vous réveiller d'un de ces putain de trou noir et de réentendre tout les cons de chez nous qui vous réveillent d'une bonne pétarade dans les oreilles, vous rappelant que vous êtes encore bien parmi nous. Et ça, c'est pas plus mal.

Mais vous connaissez pire supplice que la sonnerie stridente de votre réveil qui, lui, vous rappel qu'il est 6h et que si vous ne bougez pas votre cul très vite, non seulement il va réveiller tout le monde mais en plus se sera de votre faute. _Enfoiré d'Antoine Redier*._ Tu parle d'une invention !

« Putain, Naruto ! Le réveil, bordel ! »

Ça c'était Deidara. Il est pas tout à fait du matin.

« Naruto, Gaara, debout mes chéris. Je vous attends dans la cuisine, ne faites pas de bruit. »

Et ça c'était les chuchotements matinaux de ma mère. Elle a ouvert discrètement la porte de la chambre et y a glissé sa tête. Là, elle est repartit. Surement dans la cuisine, comme elle l'a dit. Je vais sortir discrètement de mon lit avant de faire trois pas vers celui de Gaara, en hauteur.

« Aller, lève-toi mec.

-_Hmmmmm…_

-Dépèche-toi, je crois que j'ai vu le croque-mitaine se glisser sous ta couette.

-_Hmpf_… ta gueule… connard… »

Je rigole discrètement. Je m'habille rapidement, puis descends retrouver ma mère à la cuisine. Avant de sortir de la chambre j'ai entraperçu Gaara assit dans son lit, les pieds dans le vide à quelque centimètre du nez de Sasori, qui se frottait les yeux avec une tronche de gamin qui boude. _Ce gars est trop poilant !_

« Assied-toi mon cœur. Tu veux des toasts ? »

Je pose mes fesses sur une des chaises de la cuisine, puis me frotte les yeux, imitant Gaara avant de répondre avec une voix de gamin :

« _Hn-oui…_ »

Ça fait sourire ma mère. Elle sort la confiture d'un placard et le beurre du frigo. Et moi… je fais rien. J'adore glander le matin. Ma mère m'apporte les toasts tout justes sortis du grille-pain que je beurre avec soin.

Gaara débarque avec la plus grosse tête dans le cul que j'ai jamais vu. Il s'assoit, avec la bouche entrouverte et un regard de tueur. Je le connaîtrais pas, je serais pas détendu du tout avec ce mec louche qui me fixe comme s'il allait me planter avec le couteau du beurre.

« Trainez pas les garçons. Tiens Gaara. »

Ma mère lui tend une assiette de toast qu'il prend sans la regarder, toujours la même tronche d'échappé de l'asile psychiatrique braqué vers moi.

On déjeune tranquillement, on a le temps. A 7h ma mère remonte se coucher en nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle m'embrasse sur le front et colle un baiser sur la joue de Gaara qui mâchouille un toast débordant de de beurre et de confiture. A 7h15 on fait un brin de toilette et à 7h30 on décolle. Gaara va se sortir la tête du cul pendant le trajet qu'on fait à pied.

« Y avait pas un truc à faire en maths ?

-Si.

-Ah. Bah merde. »

On rigole.

« T'inquiète pas, si ça se trouve Sasuke Uchiwa va encore lui balancer une chaise dans la gueule et il en aura plus rien à foutre de ton devoir !

-_Ahahah !_ Ouais, ce serait bien ! »

On passe devant la baraque des Inuzuka, je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Kiba à pas l'air d'être là. Je vais l'apercevoir plus loin devant nous à un carrefour avec Shikamaru et Shino.

« On rejoint Kiba ?

-Nan, à 7 heures et demi du matin je préfère éviter les mecs bruyants. »

Kiba, c'est un pote de classe. On est ensemble depuis le jardin d'enfant. Ce mec est le plus grand trouble fête qui m'est était donné de voir. Une vraie pile électrique. Gaara l'aime pas trop, je crois. Il traine avec lui juste parce que c'est mon pote. Ils sont un peu pareil enfaite. Marrants, cools, hyperactifs. Sauf que Kiba est quand même beaucoup plus excité et beaucoup moins malin. Nan, mais suffit de voir ! Cet abruti à pas trouvé plus intelligent que de se tatouer la gueule ! Ouais bon, c'est classe et ça lui va bien, mais sérieusement, qui irait se tatouer la pomme à 13 piges ?

Gaara va subitement me faire sortir de mes pensées.

« Naruto ?

-Quoi ?

-On a pas oublié un truc ?

-Quoi ?

-Ino… »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes.

« _Meeeerde !_ »

On se retourne dans un même mouvement avant de courir comme des dingues. 7h45. Il ne nous faut pas 5 minutes pour arriver à la baraque. Je me jette sur l'escalier que je monte en trois enjambés, Gaara sur les talons. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre à la volé. Je bloque pendant 5 bonnes secondes, les yeux rivé sur le lit d'Ino… vide… Puis me prends un oreiller en pleine poire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bande d'abrutis ? »

On a réveillé Temari. Je la regarde paniqué, avant de rougir. Elle est en petite tenue. Le genre de petite tenue qui se compose juste d'une culotte. Et elle est pas pudique. Je détourne rapidement les yeux.

« _Euh-euh…_ on-on a oublié… Ino… »

Gaara me regarde, l'air de pas comprendre pourquoi je bafouille comme un con, le rouge aux joues. J'ai comme un coup de chaud.

« Elle a dormi chez Sakura.

-_Ah…_

-Vous avez pas remarqué qu'elle était pas là depuis hier soir ? »

J'échange un regard avec Gaara. Pas au courant non plus apparemment.

« Ah. Bah mince. On repart alors.

-Ce serait bien, il est _8h_… »

Gaara lâche un _"merde !"_ sonore avant de dévaler les escaliers. Je le suis, sautant presque la totalité des marches. J'entends au passage que Temari nous fait savoir que _merci n'était pas fait pour les chien et qu'on pouvait allez se faire foutre._

Gaara s'élance dans la rue. Sprintant comme un dératé.

Il nous a fallu 10 minutes pour arriver au lycée. Les cours avaient donc commencé depuis 10 bonnes minutes également.

« C'est quoi déjà le premier cours ?

-Anglais.

-…

-Avec Anko…

-On est mort. »

Il a fallu qu'on endure plusieurs insultes et un bon paquet de menace de mort avant de pouvoir aller nous assoir à notre table. C'est qu'elle rigole pas cette vieille folle ! Une véritable excitée ! Pire que ce désaxé de Kiba !

Une fois assit, Ino, à la table juste derrière la notre avec Sakura, nous interpelle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?

-On a crus qu'on t'avait oublié figure-toi !

-Vous êtes vraiment trop cons. Je l'avais dit que j'allais chez Sakura.

-On avait oublié.

-Avouez que vous m'avez juste pas écouté. Attend. Ça veut dire que vous pourriez me zapper comme ça ! Mais vous êtes des connards !

-Bien sûr que non ! On avait oublié mais dans notre subconscient on s'en rappelait, tu vois.

-C'est ça !

-Non mais c'est vrai !

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

-Mais Ino…

_-BOUCLEZ-LA !_ »

A part le coup de gueule d'Anko, le cours s'est fini sans trop d'encombre. A la sonnerie, je sors de la salle et me dirige vers les portes du lycée avec mes camarades. EPS pour les deux prochaines heures. Il faut prendre le bus, s'arrêter trois arrêts plus loin et marcher encore un peu pour arriver à la piscine municipale. La natation. Une raison supplémentaire aux crétins de la classe pour parader à moitié à poil devant les gonzesses. Je sais pas si vous avez déjà visitez un vestiaire pour mec, mais tout ce que je peux vous en dire c'est que c'est bruyant et qu'on peut pas faire trois pas sans se prendre un petit rigolo qui fait le chaud devant ses potes. Moi, je me change discrètement dans mon coin et m'empresse de sortir de ce merdier. Je suis le premier sur les gradins. Je m'assois et attends que le cours commence. Je déteste la natation. Les mecs paradent devant les nanas comme des paons et les filles se dandinent en bikini. Plus y a de ficelles, plus elles font les fières. Moi ça me gène. Je n'aime pas me retrouvé presque à poil devant mes camarades de classe. Bon c'est vrai, je suis peut être un rien pudique et légèrement complexé. Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde et je n'aime pas regarder les autres. Et le pire c'est que les shorts sont interdits. Boxers obligatoires, ça fait un peu plus de peau découverte. Alors j'attends sur mon bout de gradin, tête baissée, que le prof nous autorise enfin à plonger dans l'eau. Mais voilà, Gai, cet enfoiré de prof de sport, est à la bourre et nous fait poiroter sur les gradins, que dis-je, _me_ fait poiroter, comme si les autres en avait quelques choses à faire.

Je relève les yeux pour voir si le prof arrive. Il est toujours pas là. Je fais rapidement glisser mon regard sur mes camarades. Gaara est avec deux filles dans une conversation apparemment passionnante, Ino est à côté de moi et s'énerve toute seule contre _ce bâtard de Gai pas foutu d'être à l'heure_, Kiba est déjà dans l'eau et fait le con, Lee s'excite tout seul en matant Tenten et Sakura. Que…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, surpris. Sasuke Uchiwa est entrain de me fixer et vu sa position ça fait pas mal de temps déjà qu'il louche sur moi. Il relève les yeux vers mon visage... _relève_…

…

_Il était en train de fixer mon entrejambes._

Je baisse les yeux par reflex. Mon boxer moule carrément mes parties ! Je relève la tête, rouge de honte. Sasuke écarquille les yeux, surpris de s'être fait prendre pendant sa petite séance de matage. Il détourne la tête, les pommettes légèrement rouges. Moi aussi. Je sais plus où me mettre. _Il est dingue ! Pourquoi il a maté ma… ?_ Oh mon Dieu ! Gai, magne ton cul bordel !

Je me sens tout chose. Et puis merde ! Il m'a bien maté pendant je sais pas combien de temps, je peux bien…

Je jette un regard en coin à Sasuke, curieux. Il a toujours les joues un peu rouges et regarde à travers la baie vitrer. Mon regard descend lentement alors que je détail à mon tour rapidement son corps. Je m'arrête sur son boxer, et jette un œil. C'est juste de la curiosité, hein ! C'est tout ! C'est normal !_ Je… jette… un… œil…_ Oh-mon-Dieu. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'un boxer moulait autant ! Je m'empresse de détourner de nouveau les yeux. Je me sens bizarre. Y a comme un courant glacé qui me parcourt le corps avant qu'un étrange engourdissement ne le remplace. J'ai des bouffées de chaleur dans la tête et dans le ventre. Y a comme un truc qui coince. Un crabe a élu domicile entre mon estomac et mes intestins. Mes joues me brûle et y a cette chaleur dans… mon… ventre…

Je me lève brusquement. Sans un regard en arrière je me précipite vers les vestiaires. Je saisis la clenche, _pourvu que se soit pas fermé_, la porte s'ouvre, _merci mon Dieu_, je claque la porte et m'affale contre le mur.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai pas tellement envie de le savoir et j'ai mal au ventre. En tout cas la sensation de tout à l'heure est partie. Je me sens juste con.

Je n'ai pas pu retourner en sport après ça, je me suis rhabillé et je suis rentré chez moi.

Quand je suis rentré il n'y avait personne. Je me suis assis sur le canapé du salon, complètement avachit.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche, j'ai un message de Gaara.

_Kesske tu fou ? _

_Pourkoi ta disparu d'1 cou ? _

_C'éT lé évaluation ojourdui ! _

_Gai a pas arrété de fer la gueul._

Je soupir.

« _Pffff…_ quelle galère…

-Tu l'as dit, fiston ! »

Je fais un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et me retourne.

« Putain Inoichi ! _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là_ ? »

Inoichi sort de derrière le canapé. Une bouteille de vin vide à la main.

« Vas t'faire foutre, p'tit con. J'habite ici. J'fais c'que j'veux. Et c'est pas un p'tit connard dans ton genre qui va m'dire c'que j'doit faire.

-T'es pas à Ichiraku ?

-P'us d'thune… »

Je retiens un rire. Et me réinstalle sur le canapé pendant qu'Inoichi débat tout seul sur _ces enfoirés d'fils de pute même pas foutu d'faire leur boulot argent ou non il doivent servir à boire c'est un bar bordel_. Il se dirige, amorphe, vers le second canapé, face au mien.

« Temari va encore gueuler si tu fous de la pisse sur le canapé. »

Il se laisse tomber dessus. Je le dévisage, suspicieux.

« Tu t'es pas pissé dessus ?

-Nan. »

Je m'enfonce encore un peu dans les coussins.

« Ou p't'être bien un peu, juste _une goutte_ ! »

Je l'ignore, lève la tête et fixe le plafond. Je ne veux pas penser. Et surtout pas à ce crétin d'Uchiwa et son boxer super moulant qui laissait bien voir sa… ! Râh ! Mais merde ! Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça ! Non, je n'ai pas _flashé_ sur ce petit bâtard prétentieux ! Comment ça, vous n'avez rien dit ! Je vous ai entendu ! _Me prenez pas pour un con !_

_« …thune. »_

Je rabaisse la tête et regarde Inoichi.

« Quoi ?

-File-moi d'la thune. »

J'arque un sourcil, blasé.

« Vas te faire foutre, je la gagne, _moi_, ma thune. »

Je reprends ma pose initiale, cou incliné, regard fixé au plafond. Inoichi s'énerve en s'égosillant tout seul sur le fait que _je suis un pauvre connard. Que je le regretterais. Que je trahis mon sang. Que les jeunes sont tous des dégénérés qui ne savent plus se qu'est la solidarité_. Je soupire, fouille dans une de mes poches et lui balance trois pièces.

« Vas-y ! Prends ça et casse-toi. »

Il les ramasse, les fourre dans sa poche et se casse.

Je vais rester seul un bon moment. Puis, mes drôles de pensées ne me lâchant pas, je vais me dirigé vers le frigo, prendre 3 bière et une vodka et monter dans ma chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, je me dirige vers le lit de Sasori, sous celui de Gaara, et fouille sous le matelas. Merde, j'étais sûr qu'il les avait planqués là. Je farfouille encore un peu et trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Je sors mon bras de sous le matelas, deux sachets dans la main. Un rempli de pilule et un rempli d'herbe. J'ouvre le premier, attrape une pastille que je fourre dans ma bouche puis avale. Je vais, avec le second, me faire un pétard que j'allume dans un grattement d'allumette. Le goût est ignoble, mais si ça peut m'empêcher de cogiter…

Je chasse le goût en buvant une gorgée de bière.

Je vais finir le premier pète et en faire un deuxième. Je le fume le plus vite possible. _J'ai la tête qui tourne_. Ma chambre devient un vrai sauna. Je fini cul-sec ma dernière bière et tire une grosse taffe sur le bédo. Ma tête me brûle. M'écroule sur mon lit. _J'ai mal à la tête. _Mes yeux se ferment. Je prends une gorgée de Vodka, en renverse la moitié sur mon oreiller. Mes yeux brûlent sous mes paupières lourdes._ Quel bordel ma tête… _Le goût de la liqueur me crame les papilles. Et alors que mon corps s'échauffe à nouveau et que je n'y comprends rien, je trouve la force de basculer sur le dos. Je me glisse sous la couette. _Merde... ça fait chier... _Y a comme un truc qui brûle dans mon bide. Je m'éclate contre l'oreiller.

_Morphée*_ m'ouvre ses bras.

Bienvenu en Enfer.

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express :** "Mes phalanges percutent violemment sa joue tendre dans un craquement douloureux."_

* * *

**Lexique :**

_***Antoine Redier :** inventeur du réveil-matin en 1847._

**_*Morphée_**_ :__ divinité des rêves dans la mythologie grecque._

* * *

Voilà ! Le troisième chapitre est fini.

J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Remerciements.

SoapMiso.


	4. POV Naruto 03

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**Konoha Express.**

Connaissez-vous pire sensation que celle de dormir, les membres lourds et douloureux, une enclume dans le crâne à la place du cerveau, plongé dans un trou noir, tout en sachant pertinemment que, malgré votre état comateux et votre conscience endormie, dans votre subconscient vous savez que, là, maintenant, vous bavez sur l'oreiller ?

« Naruto ? »

_Hmmmm…_ J'ai vaguement conscience d'une présence près de moi.

« Naruto, ça va ? »

Y a comme un truc terriblement doux et léger qui caresse mon visage.

« Naru… Naru ! »

Une main qui doucement secoue mon épaule.

« _Naruto !_ »

_Hein !? _Dans un violent sursaut je manque de me retrouver face contre terre. Retenu de justesse par la couette enroulée autour de mon corps comme un sac de couchage, je fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, les cinq centimètres qui me séparent du sol.

« _Crétin !_ Tu m'as fait peur ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Avec lenteur et difficulté, je soulève tant bien que mal l'énorme enclume qui me sert de corps. J'ai vaguement la sensation d'un ouragan dans mon bide. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne. Mon visage doit être pâle comme la mort.

« _Hn…_ ouais… ça va…

- Tu es sûr ? »

Temari me dévisage, anxieuse. Ses grands yeux si beaux et si sombre me fixent d'un regard humide et affolé. Les voir braqués sur moi, dégager une telle aura maternelle me fait fondre. La voir si désespérément inquiète pour moi me procure une chaleur douce et agréable dans la poitrine. Mais la sensation se dissipe rapidement pour être remplacée par la force de mon mal de crâne. Je tente de la rassurer alors que je sens mon sang battre furieusement contre mes tempes.

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas, j'ai un peu trop fumé c'est t-_bleurggl !_ »

Penché par-dessus le matelas, je gerbe mes tripes dans un bruit atroce de liquide qui s'écrase contre le parquet.

Temari attrape habilement la corbeille à papier près de la porte qu'elle glisse sous le jet poisseux qui s'écoule hors de ma bouche grande ouverte. Je la sens s'assoir près de moi, une main sur mon front et l'autre sous ma gorge.

Un nouveau haut de cœur fait tressauter mon corps dans un soubresaut violent, une nouvelle slave de morceaux de toasts détrempés s'explosent contre les parois de la corbeille. Le goût écœurant de la bile me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Alors que ma gerbe s'accumule au fond de la poubelle, des souvenirs de ma journée me revienne à l'esprit. Et s'en que je sache vraiment pourquoi, y penser me rend encore plus nauséeux et accentue mes haut de corps. J'ai cette douleur et cette tristesse qui me reste, pour une raison inconnu, en travers de la gorge.

La main sous ma gorge relâche la pression et remonte dans mon dos. Un sanglot s'étouffe dans ma gorge alors que je vomi ma journée entre trois-quatre feuilles de papier, trois canettes de bière et une capote usagée. Et même après avoir dégueulé tout ce que j'avais dans le bide, j'ai cette sensation de vide et d'incompréhension qui me reste, pesant sur ma poitrine. Temari fait doucement glisser sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale, murmurant doucement, non loin de mon oreille, que _ce n'est pas grave_, que _ça arrive_, qu'elle _ne le dira pas aux autres_, que _ça va aller_.

On va rester comme ça un bon moment. Temari ne va pas arrêter de faire passer et repasser sa main dans mon dos, dans un geste doux, rassurant et réconfortant jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête de sangloter.

Je sens Temari gigoté un peu et replacer sa main sous ma gorge alors que celle sur mon front s'enroule autour de mon abdomen. Très lentement, elle me fait glisser en arrière et m'allonge sur le flanc, la tête sur ces genoux. Elle va caresser mes cheveux en silence. Glissant ces doigts dans mes boucles blondes, massant mon cuir chevelu. Et je me sens bien. Je me sens mieux dans ces bras protecteurs et réconfortant. La main qui soutenait mon ventre est remontait vers mon crâne et câline les mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ça me détend. _C'est agréable._

« Tu veux parler ? »

Sa voix est très douce. Chaleureuse. Je fais non de la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle n'a rien dit de plus. Elle m'a câliné encore un peu et puis l'odeur de la gerbe devenant trop désagréable j'ai fini par me lever. Je me suis rincé la bouche puis on a nettoyé le sol et vidé la corbeille pleine de vomi. Temari a ouvert une fenêtre pour aérer puis, sans un mot, elle est sortie de la chambre.

« Temari ! »

J'entends ses pas dans le couloir se stopper. Elle passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oui ?

- Je… _euh…_ merci… »

Elle sourit tendrement et disparaît de ma vue.

« Temari ! »

Sa tête reparaît.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… _hm…_ tu-tu le diras pas aux autres, hein ? »

Ses yeux détaillent mon visage dans un mélange d'anxiété et d'incompréhension.

« Je ne le dirais à personne. »

Elle sourit, me fait un rapide clin d'œil puis me laisse seul.

Je pousse un soupir et m'écroule sur le lit, les bras en croix. Je repense à ce matin et me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi perturbé par ça ! C'est vrai ! Ce n'était rien ! Pourquoi je serais perturbé par Sasuke Uchiwa ? J'ai regardé son sexe, et alors ? C'était purement critique ! Un geste viril pour comparer sa queue et la mienne. Rien de plus qu'un puéril concours de bite ! _D'ailleurs la mienne est plus grosse !_ Un ricanement moqueur sort de ma gorge. J'essaie de mettre de côté le sentiment de malaise dû à la pensée que je réagissais comme un con.

_C'est pas moi le con ! C'est ce pédé de Sasuke Uchiwa ! C'est pas de ma faute si ce mec ne sait pas mater discrètement !_ Mon ricanement s'intensifie. J'ai envie de lui faire mal. Je pourrais aller voir son père, lui dire que son fils est un pédé. Dis-moi Sasuke, tu crois que ton mafieux de père réagirais comment s'il apprenait que son fils cadet est gay ? _Tu ferais moins le fier, hein, p'tite pédale !_

Un sentiment d'intense tristesse me noue les entrailles. Je me sens mal. J'ai mal au ventre, je me dégoute et je suis fatigué. Ma réaction m'écœure. _Je suis un gros nul…_

Je sais pas quoi faire. Pas comment réagir. Je sais maintenant que ma réaction envers Sasuke a été parfaitement normale. Ce n'était que de la curiosité. Je me suis emballé parce que je pensais que c'était une réaction de gay ! Mais je suis pas gay ! Donc c'était pas ça ! Je suis trop bête. Me bourrer la gueule pour ça ! C'est trop naze ! _Personne ne pourra faire sortir Naruto Uzumaki du droit chemin ! Et surtout pas ce crétin de Sasuke Uchiwa !_ Je croise les bras derrière la tête, satisfait.

« Ah bah t'es là, sale traitre ! »

Je dirige mon regard sur Gaara, dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui plante ses yeux dans les miens, mauvais.

« Depuis quand tu disparais comme un voleur !? Je me suis tapé le regard de merlan décédé de Gai pendant toute l'heure ! _Vous êtes sûr de ne pas savoir où se trouve votre bon ami Uzumaki Naruto, monsieur Gaara ? Encore 500 kilomètres de brasse, monsieur Gaara. Je ne vois pas briller la fougue de la jeunesse dans votre dos crawlé, monsieur Gaara. _Mais vas te faire foutre, vieux connard ! »

Je tourne la tête, blasé, et fixe mon regard sur la peinture imparfaite du plafond, écoutant à peine Gaara s'égosiller sur le fait qu'il _lui enverrait bien sa fougue de la jeunesse d'un bon pain dans la gueule_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sa présence m'énerve.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu toute la journée ? Pourquoi t'as séché comme ça ?

- Les cours me saoulaient.

- Et tu fais ça sans moi ? Depuis quand ?

- J'avais envie d'être seul.

- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Nan, on peut pas. »

Je me lève devant un Gaara déboussolé. Je m'avance vers la sortie percutant Gaara au passage. Une main m'agrippe l'épaule.

« Tu me fais quoi là ? »

Je me tourne vers Gaara, sourcil froncés. D'un geste dédaigneux de la main je dégage la sienne de mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Casse-toi Gaara, tu me saoul pauvre mec. »

Les mots sortent de ma bouche malgré moi. Je rejette ma mauvaise humeur soudaine sur Gaara alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Mais sérieusement, ce mec manque vraiment de tact et rien que pour ça, là, j'ai envie de lui en envoyer plein la gueule.

Gaara écarquille les yeux, choqué. D'un coup d'épaule, je le pousse du passage et marche d'un pas assuré vers les escaliers. Je me retrouve brusquement plaqué contre un des murs du couloir. Une main enserrant mon col.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Arrête de faire ton malin avec moi, connard. T'as crus que tu pouvais me parler comme à un chien ? Mais vas te faire foutre, Naruto, je rigole pas avec toi là ! »

La fatigue et le stresse accumulés pendant la journée me fait réagir stupidement, et c'est dans un geste brusque et soudain que je regretterais plus tard, que j'envoie avec violence mon poing dans la gueule de Gaara. Mes phalanges percutent vivement sa joue tendre dans un craquement douloureux. Gaara qui s'écrase contre le mur d'en face et se rétablit tant bien que mal, sonné, les jambes flageolantes. Sans un regard en arrière je reprends mon chemin, le corps tremblant, vers l'escalier. C'était sans compter le violent coup de talon que Gaara m'envoie au creux des reins. Mon corps chute vers l'avant, je tombe sur le ventre, la tête dépassant la première marche. Une douleur assaille mon abdomen. Je tente de me relever douloureusement en m'appuyant sur mes avant bras mais une main me saisit les cheveux violemment et retourne mon corps d'un geste brusque. Je vois Gaara, la lèvre fendu, du sang dégoulinant sur son menton et le regard noir s'assoir sur mes jambes, à califourchon.

_« Je vais te défoncer la gueule, sale bâtard ! »_

En totale accord avec ses paroles, Gaara se met à me cogner douloureusement de son poing droit en plusieurs coups répétés, sa main gauche trop occupé à retenir un de mes poignet. J'essaie inhabilement d'arrêter son poing de ma main gauche mais ma position inconfortable ne m'aide pas à stopper ses coups. J'entends plus que je ne ressens sur le moment, un craquement macabre lorsque son poing percute violemment mon nez.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut !? »_

J'entends à peine qu'il y a du monde dans la maison. Trop occupé à ressentir les coups violents de Gaara. Dans un geste instinctif je fais basculer mon corps brusquement vers l'arrière. Déstabilisé, Gaara perd l'équilibre est bascule par-dessus mon corps, se retrouvant projeter tête la première dans les escaliers. Réalisant mon geste, je me retourne sur le ventre, affolé, les mains agrippées à l'escalier, les yeux braqués sur la scène qui se joue sous mes yeux.

La tête de Gaara percute violemment la cinquième marche, puis son corps fait plusieurs roulés-boulés jusqu'en bas des marche ou il percute avec fracas la porte d'entrée.

Mes yeux restent fixés, exorbités, sur le corps de Gaara, couché sur le flanc, dos à moi, immobile.

« Gaara ! Gaara ! Gaara-_aaah_ ! »

Mon dernier appel c'est mué en un sanglot étouffé. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? _Je vois les corps de Temari et ma mère s'extirper du salon et se jeter sur celui, inerte, de Gaara. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? _

Temari relève son visage, complètement affolée, et lève les yeux vers le haut des marches où elle tombe sur mon visage pâle comme un linge.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? »

Aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres entrouvertes. Tétanisé, je vois le regard de Temari s'embuer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait _Naruto !?_ »

_C'est pas moi ! C'est pas ma faute ! Je voulais pas !_

_« Unhhh… »_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus alors que je vois Gaara bouger faiblement et se passer une main sur l'arrière du crâne en gémissant.

Et, sans que je sache exactement pourquoi, mon corps se redresse tout seul et je me vois dévaler les escaliers, passer devant les trois corps avachit dans l'entrée, courir vers la porte de derrière sous le regard humide de ma mère, l'ouvrir à la volé et décamper.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !?_

Ça fait maintenant deux heures que je déambule dans les rues de Konoha avec dans la tête cette seule pensée. _Gaara. Mon frère._ Comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille !? Tout est entièrement ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai frappé en premier, je n'aurais pas dû… Mais ce crétin est tellement stupide aussi, c'est lui qui-

Non, c'est ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas séché sans lui ça ne serait pas arrivé ! _Mais je pouvais pas sécher avec lui ! A cause de Sasuke ! _Sasuke. Tout est de _sa_ faute ! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai séché, c'est à cause de lui si Gaara et moi on s'est disputé ! _Connard !_

…

Je suis ridicule.

Ce n'est de la faute de personne si ce n'est de la mienne. Sasuke ne m'a jamais demandé de balancer Gaara dans les escaliers. Je suis seul responsable de cet acte.

Râh ! Mais merde ! Il pouvait pas regarder ailleurs, aussi, ce connard ! Je lui ai jamais donné la permission de mater ma bite !_ Putain !_

…

Mais pourquoi je rejette toute la faute sur lui ? C'est vrai, il a rien à voir ! C'était même pas important ! C'était naturel ! Donc l'histoire est close ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Sasuke Uchiwa. J'en ai rien à battre de ce mec ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'au jardin d'enfants. Dans un sourire nostalgique je contemple le parc qui à vu nos rire et nos pleurs, à Ino et à moi, lors de nos jeux d'enfant.

Avec nostalgie, je m'assois sur l'une des balançoires, couvant du regard le terrain désert.

_« Je vais te pousser tellement fort que tu t'envoleras dans le ciel ! »_

_« Arrête Naruto ! Doucement ! __Hiiiiii-hi-hi-ah-ah-ah ! »_

J'avais mit toutes mes forces dans mes petits bras pour pousser Ino qui avait explosé de ce même rire aigu et saccadé qu'elle a conservé encore aujourd'hui.

_« Naruto, on joue au chat ! »_

_« D'accord ! »_

_« Touché, c'est toi le chat ! »_

_« Ah ! T'as triché ! »_

_« Tu m'attrapera pa- hiiiiiiiiii-ah-ah-ah-hi-hi-hi-hi »_

Ino a toujours était beaucoup plus rapide que moi. A vrai dire, je l'ai jamais rattrapé.

« Je te cherchais mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te trouver là. »

Je relève la tête, sortant de mes pensées. Ino me tend une canette, j'y lis « _Boss Black_* ». Une canette de café. _Temari l'a mise au courant._ Je la regarde, suspicieux. Ino craque :

« Oui, Temari m'a raconté. Elle ne l'a dit qu'à moi, elle pensait que si tu te décidais à parler avec quelqu'un se serait avec moi. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? »

_Non, je sais pas et je veux pas parler de cette traitresse._

« Comment va Gaara ? »

Je décapsule ma canette de café, le visage le plus impassible possible. Ino s'assoit sur la balançoire à côté de la mienne et commence à se balancer doucement.

« Il va bien. Il n'a rien. Juste une belle bosse. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Je reste silencieux. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Ni à elle, ni à personne.

« Tu peux ne pas me le dire, mais Gaara ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille et demandera une explication ! »

Elle ne le montre pas, mais je sais qu'elle est vexée. Parce que d''habitude on a pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. Désolé Ino mais cette fois je ne peux rien te dire.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même ce qui m'a pris._

« _Tiens._ Tu saigne. »

Elle me tend un mouchoir que je prends d'un geste fébrile, m'appliquant à nettoyer consciencieusement mon nez ensanglanté.

« Merci... »

Le silence retombe. Je fini d'essuyer le sang que j'ai sur le visage puis glisse le mouchoir dans ma poche.

« J'aime bien cette endroit. C'est calme et c'est joli. On ne dirait pas qu'on est à Konoha. »

J'observe moi-aussi les environs. Ce jardin est le seul endroit dans tout Konoha où l'on peut trouver un parterre de fleurs et de l'herbe qui ne soit pas artificiel.

Je bois une gorgée de café. Le liquide amer me brûle le fond de la gorge.

« Tiens. »

Ino me tend son paquet de clopes. J'y prends une cigarette qu'elle allume dans un claquement de roulette et de gaz qui s'enflamme. La fumée me monte à nez et je l'inhale vivement avant de l'expirer par le nez.

La nuit est tombée petit à petit sur Konoha, les lampadaires de la ville s'y sont allumés un à un. Certains ont claqué dans une explosion d'ampoule et d'éclat de verre. Ino et moi sommes restés assis sur les balançoires du parc une éternité, main dans la main. On a contemplé les bruits de la ville dans toute leur splendeur. Les cris se sont mués en silence. Puis on est rentré dans la nuit, main dans la main.

Quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre, c'était le calme plat. J'ai rapidement jetais un coup d'œil à Gaara. Il était dos à moi et ça respiration était trop forte pour qu'il dorme réellement. Mais qu'il dorme ou non, il n'a rien dit.

Je me suis couché dans mon lit après m'être sommairement déshabillé puis j'ai cherché le sommeil. Un sommeil que j'ai étrangement trouvé très facilement.

_Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de Gaara demain._

Est-ce qu'il me pardonnera.

Non, peut être pas.

On verra bien.

Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express :** "Et tu crois que tu pourrais être gay ?"_

* * *

**Lexique :**

_***Boss Black :** Boss est une marque de canettes de café au japon._

* * *

Chapitre 4 fini, enfin.

Je ne sais pas quand le cinquième viendra.

ça vous a plut ? Vous avez des questions ?

Bien à vous,

SoapMiso.


	5. POV Naruto 04

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**Konoha Express.**

_Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...  
_

_« Ungh… »_

J'ouvre un œil. Fixe mon réveil, les yeux collés par le sommeil. Il est 6h. A peine 6h et il fait déjà un bruit d'enfer. _Sale bâtard._ J'entends Deidara remuer et je m'empresse de l'éteindre, écrasant la paume de ma main sur le bouton. _Dans ta gueule, chacal !_ Je me tourne sur le dos en me frottant les yeux, m'étire, et jette un œil à gauche, sur le lit à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je bloque quelques secondes avant de percuter. _Gaara n'est pas là._ Mon regard circule sur mes autres cousins endormis. Dans le lit sous celui de Gaara, dans le renfoncement du mur, Sasori est sur le flanc droit, dos à moi, bien enfoncé sous la couette, je n'en perçois qu'une touffe brune gisant sur l'oreiller. Je me remets sur le ventre et tourne le regard vers ma tête de lit, un mètre plus loin Kankuro dort sur sa couette, les bras en croix, la bouche ouverte. Je me tourne un peu pour regarder derrière moi sur la gauche, toujours sur le ventre, dans un lit en hauteur juste au-dessus du bureau, légèrement en décalé par rapport au mien, Deidara gigote un peu, il se met sur le ventre, un bras pendouillant dans le vide. Je termine mon exploration en dirigeant mon regard derrière moi, mais sur la droite cette fois. Yahiko est assis sur son lit et me fixe, un sourire en coin.

« T'es réveillé ?

- Nan, je dors les yeux ouverts en me roulant un joint. »

Je descends mon regard sur ces mains. Il est en train d'effriter un bout de shit. Je ne remarque que maintenant qu'il a un carton roulé entre ses lèvres.

« Il est où Gaara ?

- Il s'est levé vers 4h.

- Ça lui ressemble pas de se levé aussi tôt.

- _Hn !_ Bah écoute je suis au courant de rien.

- …

- A part peut être du fait qu'il ne voulait pas te voir. »

_Super… _

Je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Ferme les yeux. _Encore cinq minutes._ Alors Gaara ne veut plus me parler ? Je soupir. Tout va de travers. J'en ai marre. Je m'installe sur le flanc gauche, fatigué. De toute façon je le verrai au lycée. _Se lever à quatre heure du mat' pour ne pas me voir, n'importe quoi !_

_« Humpf…_

- Tarde pas, il est déjà 10.

- Encore cinq minutes.

- Allez. Bouge ton cul.

-_ Hummm…_ cinq minutes…

- Lèves-toi où y a le croque-mitaine qui va te lécher les pieds. »

Je rigole en remontant mes pieds sous mes fesses, puis me prend un oreiller dans le bide. Je pousse un gémissement mêlé d'un éclat de rire et renvoi l'oreiller à Yahiko qui le rattrape d'une main en rigolant. Deidara remue violemment dans son lit, donnant un coup de pied dans ses couvertures.

«_ Fermez vos gueules !_

- Vas te faire foutre ! »

Yahiko lui envoi l'oreiller qu'il se prend sur la tête. Kankuro grogne dans son sommeil en ramenant une main sur son corps avec laquelle il se gratte le ventre, puis il la glisse dans son pantalon.

« Han nan, mec, te tape pas une branlette, ça craint. »

J'explose de rire. C'est dingue comme ce mec peut me remonter le moral. Yahiko pose un doigt sur ses lèvres puis me fait un clin d'œil. Il pose son joint à côté de son lit, puis, sans faire de bruit, il se lève et se dirige vers le lit de Deidara. Tout aussi discrètement, il pose un pied sur mon lit et grimpe sur celui de son frère.

_« C'EST LE CROQUE-MITAINE ! »_

Deidara pousse un juron sonore en se débattant. Kankuro se réveille en sursaut.

« Kess' vous foutez bordel ? »

Moi, je rigole. Je rigole devant la tête d'abruti de Kankuro au réveil, je rigole devant les insultes plus grossières les unes que les autres de Deidara, je rigole devant le rire hilarant de Yahiko et je rigole devant Sasori qui, malgré le boucan qu'on fait, ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

« Putain Naruto il est 6h et demi tu-… _qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ »

Et je rigole devant la tronche ahuri d'Ino qui a ouvert la porte de la chambre et s'est stoppée sur le seuil en fixant le bordel que font Yahiko et Deidara dans le lit de se dernier. Elle fini par se ressaisir.

« Naruto tu _bouge ton cul_ et vous, mettez-là en veilleuse ! »

Je me suis levé puis suis parti dans la cuisine avec Ino, laissant Yahiko à son fou rire et Deidara à sa mauvaise humeur. Dans la salle de bain, j'ai failli m'évanouir en voyant mon visage. Je suis couvert de bleu. Souvenir de ma bagarre avec Gaara hier. On est parti de la maison à 7h30 comme prévus. On a juste un peu moins déjeuné. Ino m'a engueulé puis m'a finalement demandé où était Gaara. Sur le chemin du lycée je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, l'absence de Gaara et son envie de m'éviter.

« Quel _gamin._

- Je ne peux pas m'excuser si je ne le vois pas.

- C'est nul. Vous êtes trop bête.

- C'est pas moi là ! C'est cet abruti qui boude dans son coin.

- Vous êtes aussi stupide l'un que l'autre. Tu ne peux pas parler au lieu de te servir de tes poings ?

- D'habitude quand on se fout sur la gueule on se réconcilie juste après !

- Peut être qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de risquer le trauma crânien. Ou peut être qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire frapper sans savoir pourquoi.

- C'est surtout moi qui me suis fait frapper ! Si on compte les autres coups c'était de la légitime défense !

- Dis Naruto, tu veux pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- … »

Je ne peux pas lui raconter que j'ai été troublé par Sasuke. Elle me prendrait pour un gay. Et de toute façon j'ai pas été troublé ! Je m'en branle de ce mec ! C'était de la curiosité, de la _curiosité ! _Et je suis pas gay ! Donc je m'en fout ! Donc je peux lui dire !

…

_Je… peux… lui… dire…_

…

Je pourrais inventer un autre truc ? Ou remplacer Sasuke par Sakura ? Non, c'est sa meilleure amie, ça foutrait une pagaille pas possible ! Hinata ? Non, non, non, c'est la cousine de Sasuke, elle pourrait deviner ! Bien sûr que non, je suis pas parano ! Je suis juste prudent, _prudent !_ Oh et puis je m'en fout, elle peut savoir, c'est Ino, si je lui dis qu- … si je lui _explique_ que je suis pas gay elle va me croire, elle. Pas de risque qu'elle me prenne pour un homo ! Mais si elle le répète, les autres, eux, vont croire que je suis gay ! Et comme _je le suis pas,_ c'est l'affiche totale ! Mais non qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est Ino ! Elle va le dire à personne. _Râh ! Ça me prend la tête !_

« Naruto ?

- Ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Je te le dirai ce soir.

- … D'accord. »

On arrive au lycée. Malgré tout, je stresse un peu à l'idée de voir Gaara. C'est qu'il à l'air de vraiment faire la gueule. Il doit m'en vouloir à mort. Une boule d'anxiété se forme au creux de mon estomac. A l'idée de revoir Gaara, mon cœur se serre. Et s'il m'ignorait ? Et s'il ne me pardonnait pas ? Et s'il me frappait ? Au prochain couloir qui tournera je serrais fixé. Et s'il m'insulte devant tout le monde ? Plus que quelques pas. Et si le choque sur la tête d'hier lui cause, brusquement, un trauma crânien à retardement ? Sans me presser je tourne à l'angle du mur, les yeux fermé. On verra bien. J'ouvre les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la peur au ventre dans l'attente de le voir. J'ouvre les yeux.

_Sasuke._

_Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là !_ La main invisible qui compressait mes entrailles s'est resserrée autour de mon estomac. Obnubilé par Gaara, j'avais oublié la raison de notre dispute. Sasuke. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Une chemise blanche à manche courte négligemment ouverte sur son T-shirt noir. Les cheveux en bataille et l'air pas frais du matin. En le voyant, j'ai eu la réaction la plus stupide qui soit : je me suis _caché._ Le cœur battant, la respiration courte et les jambes flageolantes ; je suis plaqué contre le mur, mes mains bien à plat me soutenant contre celui-ci.

_Oh-mon-Dieu._

Mon geste stupide ne peut pas être passé inaperçu. Toute la classe était dans le couloir. Ses yeux. Nos regards se sont croisés juste avant que je ne me cache. Il m'a vu le fixé puis me planquer ! _C'est l'affiche totale !_

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Ino ! Sors-moi de là !_

« J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, tu viens ? »

J'ai dit un truc con ? Non parce que là elle me fixe comme si j'étais une bête curieuse.

« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi au toilette avec toi ? Que je te la_ tienne_ ? »

Je dois avoir pâlit. Quoi qu'il en soit j'attrape sa main et la tire vers moi.

« Viens !

-_ Hé !_»

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, je la dirige vers le fond du couloir, arrivé à destination, je la force à entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes. J'ouvre une cabine, la pousse dedans et referme la porte derrière nous en la claquant.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joue ? _Aaaah !_ Ça pu !

- Ino ! Ecoute, c'est compliqué mais je t'expliquerais tout ça ce soir, en attendant ne pose pas de questions !

- T'es _sérieux_ !? Tu me fais flipper grave là, Naruto !

- Je suis désolé. Il faut juste que je reste là un petit moment d'accord.

- Mais _pourquoi_ ? Et t'étais obligé de m'emmener avec toi dans les toilettes pour hommes !?

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, hein ! T'as pas à t'en faire c'est rien du tout, _hahaha_ ! Faut juste que je reste caché. »

Elle me fixe, inquiète. Puis regarde autour d'elle. Détaillant la cabine.

« En tout cas t'aurais pu choisir un meilleur endroit que des chiottes puantes, bonjour le romantisme !

- Je voulais juste me cacher au plus vite, les toilettes c'était une bonne excuse ! »

Son regard se fait de nouveau inquiet. Elle m'observe, une lueur d'anxiété dans le regard.

« Naruto, est-ce que tu as des problèmes ? Y a quelqu'un qui te fait peur ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu te fais raquetter ou un truc comme ça ?

- Ino, si un mec m'emmerdait je lui aurais déjà pété le nez !

- _Hum…_ »

Elle me regarde, incertaine, les traits de son visage crispé, reflétant son inquiétude. Puis finalement, elle décide de s'assoir sur la cuvette des toilettes et sort un paquet de Marlboro de son sac.

« Puisqu'on est là, autant s'en griller une. »

Je prends moi aussi une clope de son paquet que j'allume avec le briquet qu'elle me passe.

On a eu le temps de s'en fumer deux avant que la sonnerie ne nous force à reprendre le chemin de la salle de classe. Quand on est entré, Ino s'est assise à ma droite. Je suppose que Gaara ne se mettra pas à coté de moi. D'ailleurs il n'est pas là. Le cours commence. Dix minutes après le début du cours, on frappe à la porte. Surement des retardataires. Ils ont de la chance qu'on ait cours avec Iruka, il est cool. Le prof leur dit d'entrer. La porte s'ouvre. J'écarquille les yeux. Gaara entre sans s'excuser suivit de…

_Kiba ?_

Gaara me jette un rapide coup d'œil puis s'assoit à une table inoccupée, Kiba s'assoit à côté de lui.

…

J'y comprends plus rien…

Je pensais que Gaara ne pouvait pas blairer Kiba. C'est bien lui qui disait qu'il n'était qu'un connard bruyant et casse-couille !? Kiba se retourne, jetant un coup d'œil à la salle. Nos regards se croisent. Il sourit et me fais un signe de la main. Je l'ignore. Non mais à quoi il joue ? _Crétin. _

Dans mon intention de ne pas regarder Gaara et Kiba, mon regard se tourne à l'opposé et tombe sur Sasuke qui me fixe, la tête soutenu par une main.

Ben voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là encore ? Je lui renvois un regard noir. Apparemment ça l'amuse, parce qu'il me fait un sourire en coin. Puis, très lentement, il plisse les yeux et se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Ma respiration se bloque dans mes poumons. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Une vague de chaleur me monte au cerveau alors qu'il lèche la commissure droite de sa lèvre supérieure. Sa langue redessine la pulpe de sa lèvre de droite à gauche puis fait de même avec sa lèvre inférieur.

Il léchouille ses lèvres dans une mimique terriblement explicite et équivoque.

_OH-MON-DIEU !_

J'abaisse les yeux sur ma feuille de cours, une sensation désagréable dans le ventre. Je dois être complètement rouge ! Je gigote un peu sur ma chaise. Y a quelque chose qui me gène dans mon bas ventre. _J'dois être à cran, c'est pas possible ! _Je croise les jambes. Un léger rire retentit sur ma gauche. Je relève légèrement la tête, Sasuke me regarde, un sourire en coin et un air hautain collé sur la figure. _Je vais le buter. _Je lui renvoi un regard de pure haine. _Connard !_

Je vais passer le reste du cours sur ma chaise, les jambes croisées, les yeux rivé sur ma feuille vierge. A la sonnerie, je suis le premier dehors. Ino me rattrape, l'air désespéré.

« Je pensais que tu devais t'excuser ! Si tu l'évite aussi on n'est pas sorti de la merde ! »

_Si elle savait…_

« Laisse tomber Ino. De toute façon, au lycée il va faire le malin devant ses potes.

- _Hm,_ t'as raison. »

Elle murmure un dernier _vous êtes bêtes, _puis on se dirige vers le prochain cours. Je vais passer la journée à éviter Sasuke et Gaara. Pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me suis retrouvé face avec l'un d'entre eux. Le bon ou non, en tout cas, ça s'est mal passé.

« Dégage Uzumaki, t'es sur mon chemin ! »

Je lève les yeux de mon emploi du temps, surpris. Gaara se tient devant moi. Y a pas à dire, ce type n'a beau faire qu'un mètre 62, quand il vous fixe droit sur ses jambes, la tête dédaigneusement rejeté en arrière et un rictus au coin des lèvres, il en impose.

« On peut plus sortir des chiottes sans se faire agresser par un petit branleur !? »

Son regard se fait mauvais et je le lui rends. Je veux bien m'excuser, être gentil et tout ça, mais me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un mecton qui fait le malin, ça, non. Cousin ou pas.

« T'as un problème Uzumaki ? Je t'ai pas assez cogné hier soir ? T'as pas compris la leçon ? »

Les deux, trois pleupleux derrière ricanent. _C'est ça, fais ton malin Gaara. Fais ton malin._ Et comme un putain d'automate détraqué, les mots me sortent de la bouche avec venin.

« Il me semble que c'est toi qui a bien morflé hier. Une autre petite _chute dans les escaliers_ t'aiderais peut être à te rappeler ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de saisir ce que je viens de dire que déjà Gaara m'a envoyé on poing que je me mange dans la joue gauche. Le coup réveille la douleur d'hier soir. La douleur est si intense que je me demande si ce connard n'a pas visé mon bleu comme on viserait une cible. Je me ressaisis rapidement, ignorant ma joue endolori. Je lui envoi un crochet du droit qu'il esquive en me renvoyant son poing dans l'abdomen. Plié en deux, je ne vois pas venir son genou qui m'explose le nez. Sonné, je tombe au sol. J'entends vaguement des cris autour de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de les écouter plus attentivement, une main me saisit les cheveux. Une douleur cuisante s'attaque à mon cuir chevelu. Instinctivement, je frappe violemment mon assaillant derrière les genoux. Celui-ci tombe à terre. Je le devance en me relevant le premier. Avant qu'il ne se remette debout, je lui envoi mon pied dans l'estomac. Je répète le geste aussi violemment et autant de fois que possible.

_« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »_

Je tourne la tête d'un geste brusque. Un pion tente de se frayer un chemin, parmi le groupe de mateurs agglutinés, pour nous arrêter. En le voyant arrivé, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et détale comme un lapin.

_« Hé ! Revenez ! »_

Je passe la barrière du lycée et tape un sprint dans la rue. J'ai vaguement conscience d'avoir Gaara sur les talons. Derrière nous, le surveillant sprint comme un dératé mais, pas assez rapide, je l'entends arrêter sa poursuite à un carrefour. Pas moi ! Je trace comme un fou jusqu'au terrain vague. Arrivé sur place je m'engouffre dans un tuyau large d'un demi -mètre et long de deux ou trois mètres. Épuisé par ma course, je me laisse choir contre le mur. Gaara s'écroule à côté de moi.

« _Hh… Hh… Hh…_ La vache…_ Hh…_ il était coriace celui là.

- _Hh… Hh_, tu l'as dis !

- _Hh…_ j'ai cru… _Hh…_ qu'on arriverait… _Hh…_ pas… _Hh…_ à le semer.

- Et il courrait vite, le fils de pute… _Hh…_

- _Hhahahah..Hh…Hh…_ »

On se sourit. Puis, se souvenant qu'on vient de se battre, on détourne la tête d'un même mouvement. Discrètement, je dévisage Gaara du coin de l'œil. Un bleu commence à apparaître sur sa tempe. Son regard se tourne discrètement vers moi, puis croise le mien. On détourne les yeux. Un rire nerveux me prend. Gaara ne tarde pas à me suivre. _C'est vrai qu'on est cons._

« T'as une sale gueule. »

Je m'essuie le visage d'un revers de manche, puis y jette un œil. Elle est couverte de sang.

« Désolé pour l'escalier. »

On se regarde un moment, immobile.

« Et… pour le coup de poing. »

Je m'assois sur le sol boueux.

« Ouais… désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Il tente un sourire timide que je lui rends, heureux. Je crois qu'il me pardonne. Finalement ça s'est bien passé.

« Désolé de t'avoir frappé sans raison.

- _Hm…_ on peut pas frapper comme ça sans raison. »

Il fixe son regard sur moi, attendant. Je détourne un peu les yeux, perdu. Je ne peux pas tout lui expliquer. Mais je veux être franc avec lui.

« Je peux pas encore t'expliquer. Mais, je te promets que je t'en parlerai ! Il faut d'abord que j'éclaircisse… un truc… »

Il ne répond pas, se contente de me regarder. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il doit attendre. On va rester là un moment, immobile.

« J'ai envie d'une bière.

- Désolé, j'en ai pas dans mes poches.

- Clopes ?

- Envoi. »

Gaara sort un paquet de _Philip Morris*_ et me tends une clope que je place entre mes lèvre. Il me l'allume puis fume la sienne.

« Tu devrais t'acheter tes clopes au lieu de tout le temps taxer les autres.

- J'y songerais.

Je tire une longue taffe de ma clope en fermant les yeux, savourant. J'expire la fumée par le nez.

« 4h du mat' quand même ! J'y crois pas !

- Moi non plus… en fait. »

On rigole.

« Crétin. »

Et on est resté là à fumer. Et puis quand il a commencé à faire trop froid, on est rentré. Ino nous à engueulé parce que c'est elle qui à dû ce trimballer nos sac toute la journée avec Sakura. Mais finalement elle était contente qu'on se soit réconcilié Gaara et moi. Gaara est monté dans la chambre, moi, j'ai suivi Ino dans la sienne. Le moment de vérité approche.

Elle s'installe sur son lit puis tapote la place à côté d'elle. Ça se voit qu'elle est impatiente.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te_ trouble_ assez pour que tu te mettes une race, que tu déglingue Gaara et que tu te planque dans des chiottes qui pu ? »

Direct ! Elle utilise direct' le terme tabou !

« Bin… euh… c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…

- Naruto… »

C'est vrai ! Comment je peux raconter un truc pareil ! Surtout qu'avec ce qui s'est passé entre temps, ça change la donne ! Je suis plus sûr de rien. Enfin si ! _Hhhhhh… non… je suis perdu._

« Tu peux tout me dire Naruto. Tu le sais. »

Je plonge dans les iris bleus d'Ino. On a souvent comparé la couleur de mes yeux à l'océan. Si mes yeux sont l'océan, ceux d'Ino sont le ciel. Un grand ciel bleu sans nuages et sans oiseaux. Un ciel désert, abstrait. Tous les garçons que je connais m'ont toujours dit qu'ils préféraient Sakura à Ino. Surement à cause de son côté froid et strict. Pourtant, moi, je sais que question beauté, Ino n'a rien à envier à Sakura. Et je peux vous affirmer que si tout ceux qui m'ont dit avoir préférés Sakura à Ino étaient là en cet instant, _s'ils étaient là_, il ne fait aucun doute que tous, les uns après les autres, ils tomberaient tous fou amoureux d'elle.

C'est sur cette pensée que j'ai fermé les yeux, et que j'ai tout déballé. _Tout._ Je n'aime pas le regard des autres sur mon corps, celui de Sasuke m'a brûlé les entrailles. La chaleur dans mon ventre, inhabituelle, trop agréable pour être supportable, celle qui m'a fait fuir. Ce besoin de ne pas penser. De ne pas penser pour ne pas me souvenir. De cette sensation trop forte et trop étrange pour être anodine. Le besoin d'être seul, _de se rassurer_ seul. Gaara qui était là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. La peur au ventre, à l'idée de revoir Sasuke. Le cœur qui palpite et qui rend faible et stupide. Sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sa langue sur ses lèvres. _Sa langue sur ses lèvres._

Pendant un très long moment. Ino n'a rien dit. Elle a écouté. Et quand je me suis tu, pendant un autre très long moment, elle n'a pas prononcé un mot. J'ai attendu, tête basse, qu'elle daigne m'accorder un mot, un regard.

« Et… »

Je soulève ma tête douloureuse. J'ai beau avoir ce soulagement de lui avoir tout dit, à elle, ma sœur, j'ai quand même, je ne sais pas pourquoi, un sentiment tenace de… regret et de… culpabilité.

« Et tu crois que tu pourrais être _gay_ ? »

Elle est perspicace.

« J'ai bandé, Ino… le voir faire ça, ça m'a fait… _bander_…

- …

- Je-J'ai essayé de… enfin… de pas… mais…_ j'ai pas réussi._ »

Je suis au bord des larmes

« Je vois pas d'autre explication. Et je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu… être comme ça.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça.

- …

- Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, peut être que tu te trompe. Peut être que c'était parce que tu étais en manque ? Tu t'es pas branlé depuis combien de temps ?

- _Euh…_ Ino…

- … Excuse-moi…

- …

- En tout cas tu ne peux pas affirmer sans savoir ! Essai d'embrasser un garçon, et tu verras bien si ça te plait ou non !

- J'ai pas spécialement envie d'embrasser un garçon…

- Tu vois ! c'est peut être rien, enfaite ! »

Un soupçon d'espoir se bouscule une place dans ma tête. Peut être qu'elle a raison. Peut être que c'est une passe. Après tout j'étais peut être juste en manque.

…

Bon ça non, c'est sûr, c'est pas ça. Mais c'est peut être juste une obsession. A force de croire que je suis gay, j'ai des envies… gay. C'est _psy-cho-lo-gique_ ! Comment ça "crétin" !? Ça faisait longtemps vous ! Après tout vous n'en savez rien ! Peut être que l'embrasser, ça va me dégouter et hop ! Fini la petite passe homo !

« T'as raison, c'est peut être juste une passe.

- Hm.

- Peut être qu'en embrassant Sasuke, je vais être carrément dégouté !

- Tu serais vachement gonflé d'être dégouté d'embrasser Sasuke !

- Tu sais pas, toi ! Peut être qu'il embrasse méga mal !

- N'empêche, ça veut dire qu'il est _homo_.

- Je suppose…

- Quand Sakura va savoir ça…

- Non ! Je préférerais que personne ne soit au courant. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas…

- T'inquiète, je serais muette comme une tombe ! Mais tu me raconteras tout ! Promis ?

- _Hm,_ sûr.

- _Olalah_ ! Je suis toute excité ! »

On rigole. Ça va aller. Je vais voir avec Sasuke, et si ça ne me plait pas, c'est que j'ai raison, c'est psychologique et rien d'autre. Sinon… ben… je suis gay et on ne peut rien y faire. Je passerais le reste de ma vie à embrasser des garçons sur la bouche ! _Uh !_

_Bien, bien, bien…_ Alors c'est décidé. A la première occasion, je me rapproche de Sasuke.

Et on verra bien, si j'aime ça ou pas.

Après tout, c'est lui qui a lancé le jeu.

Et je vais y jouer. En suivant mes propres règles.

On verra bien qui gagnera.

_Sasuke me voilà._

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express :** "Donc enfaite, t'es une fiote."_

* * *

**Lexique :**

_***Philip Morris :** marque de cigarettes internationales._

* * *

Chapitre 5 ! J'ai eu du mal !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bien à vous,

SoapMiso.


	6. POV Naruto 05

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**Konoha Express.**

_Respire. Respire. Respire. Allez, tu peux le faire. Un peu de courage. Vas-y. Lance toi !_

« Accepte un rendez-vous avec moi ! »

Voilà. C'est fait. Y a plus qu'à attendre sa réponse… Qui tarde un peu à venir. Je relève mon visage vers Sasuke qui me regarde également, impassible. C'est comme s'il s'y attendait. Comme si, pour lui, c'était logique, normal, attendu que je me pointe devant lui pour lui demander de sortir avec moi. Là je me sens gêné. Et je regrette aussi un peu. Peut être que j'ai fait une bêtise ? Je n'aurais pas dû écouter cette idiote d'Ino !

« Ok.

_- Hein !? _»

_...  
_

Vous vous demandez comment on en est arrivé là ? Tout a commencez ce matin. Je me suis levé. Le dernier pour une fois ! Il devait être dix ou onze heures. En descendant à la cuisine, je suis tombé sur Ino qui faisait la vaisselle.

Je me frotte les yeux.

« T'es matinal.

- Pas toi. Tu veux un truc à grignoter ?

- _Hm_-non. »

Elle me scrute, étonnée.

« Pas faim.

- Tu devrais manger un peu, t'as l'air d'une guimauve.

- C'est bon les guimauves. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un_ "crétin"_ puis recommence à frotter une assiette. Je saisi le torchon coincé sur la porte du four et essuie ce qu'elle a fini de laver.

« Où sont les autres ?

- Gaara et Sasori sont parti sapés comme des lords, ils doivent avoir un rendez-vous avec une fille. Kankuro est parti à l'Ichiraku avec l'alcoolique, Yahiko, Temari et ta mère bosse, Deidara et Chiyo sont sorti je ne sais pas où et ton père et à un entretien d'embauche.

- Ce serait bien qu'il retrouve du boulot.

- Oui, ça ferait un salaire en plus.

- Je parle pas de ça ! Juste que depuis qu'il a était viré il devenait légèrement… dépressif. Tu trouve pas.

- … Je ne sais pas... Un peu c'est vrai.

- _Un peu !?_ ça va faire deux mois qu'on ne les a plus attendu faire des galipettes sous la couette !

- Je serais toi, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite. Un cuisinier qui a fait cramer sa cuisine, sur un CV, ça fait tâche.

- _Hum._ »

Mon père était cuistot au lycée de Konoha. Mais comme Ino l'a déjà expliqué, ça a un peu… mal tourné. Mon père est un bon cuistot ! Mais aussi très… _maladroit._ Ça fait deux mois qu'il est sans emploi. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais moi, je voyais bien qu'il déprimait. Combien de fois je l'ai vu affalé sur le canapé en rentrant. Une bouteille de Brandy à la main, sept ou huit cadavres de canettes de bière autour de lui, mal rasé et la mine plus pâle qu'un mort. Parfois, il ressemblait tellement à Inoichi en plus jeune que j'en avais la chair de poule ! Avoir un job lui remonterait certainement le moral. _J'espère qu'il l'aura._

« Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Elle me demande ça d'une manière un peu trop… _faussement désintéressé_. C'est _suspect_. Ça _cache un truc_. Je lui réponds, méfiant.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien je me disais que tu pourrais, par exemple, voir Sasuke. »

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je m'en doutais !_

« Pourquoi tu tiens autant à ce que je vois Sasuke !?

- Quelle importance ? Il faut que tu le vois ! Il faut faire avancer les choses ! Tu crois pas !?

- Avoue que t'es juste une sale curieuse fouineuse !

- Oui ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton cul et de le draguer comme un fou furieux !

- Et je fais ça comment !?

- Aucune importance ! »

Elle m'arrache le torchon des mains, me saisie par le bras et me jette dans l'arrière court comme en mal propre en me balançant des pompes et un T-shirt.

« Tu ne rentreras pas dans cette maison tant que tu n'aura pas fait ce que tu dois faire ! »

_Elle est folle !?_

« Je sais pas comment m'y prendre !

- A la première occasion Naruto, tu fonces !

- _Euh…_ direct, comme ça ?

- Évidemment crétin ! T'as des couilles oui ou non ? Comporte-toi comme un homme !

- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle se comporter comme un homme…

- Rien à foutre ! Tu vas trouver Sasuke, et lui demander un rendez-vous ! T'es une lopette oui ou merde ?

- _Merde !_ J'irai ! Et après, tu me lâcheras les basques !

- A la première occasion !

- Oui…

- _FONCE NARUUUUU !_ »

Elle me claque la porte au nez comme une taré. _Complètement cinglée !_ Elle a un grain ou quoi ? Elle est folle.

« Attends ! Ino ! _Je suis pas lavé !_ »

Je l'entends me lancer un « _tu te démerde !_ » de derrière la porte. _Complètement givrée cette nana._ J'enfile le T-shirt à manches courtes quelle m'a lancé, blanc avec les manches jaunes, il est à Deidara. La méga classe… Équipement de drague de premier choix… Je passe les groles à mes pieds en maugréant. _Complètement dérangée... Bonne pour l'HP...  
_

Après avoir enfilé les converses jaunes qu'Ino m'a balancé à la tronche, à Deidara elles aussi, je déambule sans but dans le quartier, les mains dans les poche de mon pantacourt (bleu, en jeans, large, coupé sous les genoux, à Deidara surement aussi). Pas que je ne sache pas où habite Sasuke (c'est pas compliqué, c'est deux, trois pâtés de maisons plus loin). Mais je ne me sens pas vraiment le courage de débarqué chez lui et de lui dire _: Salut ! C'est Naruto ! Tu sais le gars dans ta classe que t'as maté en natation ! Oui. Voilà, c'est ça ! Je voulais juste te demander si ça te brancherais de venir faire un tour avec moi pour que je vérifie si je suis gay ou pas !_ Pff. N'importe quoi. Je shoote machinalement dans un caillou.

« _Psssst !_ »

_Gneuh ?_

« _Psssst ! Hey !_ _Toi !_ »

_Hein ?_ Je me retourne, cherche des yeux qui peut bien m'interpeller. Je ne vois personne.

« Nan. Nan. Là ! A gauche ! A gauche ! _J'AI DIT A GAUCHE CRÉTIN !_ Par la fenêtre !»

Je me tourne d'un geste brusque vers la fenêtre située à ma gauche et tombe sur une énorme paire de seins.

« Oh ! Madame Koichi ! Vous allez bien ? »

La dite Madame Koichi me sourit, espiègle.

« Très bien mon grand, tu es gentil. Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ? »

Elle s'affaisse davantage sur le bord de sa fenêtre, mettant un peu plus en valeur ses protubérances mammaires d'une taille déjà bien remarquable. A leur vue, je sens un ronronnement monter dans ma gorge.

« Bien-bien sûr Madame ! Lequel ? »

Elle rit doucement. Amusé de mon trouble. Ses seins bouge légèrement au rythme de ses soubresauts. Le ronronnement dans ma poitrine s'accentue.

« Tu peux m'appeler Tsunade, trésor.

- Ou-oui Madame Tsunade ! »

Elle rit encore, accentuant le ballotement de ses seins. Mon ventre s'échauffe.

« Tsunade suffit. _Madame_ ! Ça me vieillit, tu ne trouve pas ? Je ne suis _pas si vielle_, si ? »

Elle se penche en avant, faisant encore davantage ressortir sa poitrine. Ma tête est en surchauffe. Je dois avoir le visage cramoisi. Tsunade me fixe avec des yeux de biche, une moue séductrice sur le visage.

« Oh non Madame.

- Tsunade.

- Tsunade… »

Je déglutis.

« Dis _trésor_, je suis un peu fatigué et il fait vraiment très chaud. Tu ne voudrais pas faire une ou deux petites courses pour moi. Cette chaleur m'épuise. Alors ? Tu veux bien _trésor_ ?

- Ou-oui Mad-Tsunade. Bien sûr !

- Tu es gentil, mon cœur ! Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte la liste. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et disparaît. Oh-mon-Dieu ! Ça c'est une femme ! Je dois avoir l'air d'un crétin complètement rouge, mais, je sais pas pourquoi, je me sens bizarrement content. Y a pas à dire ! Une paire de seins, y a que ça de vrai !

« Si tu la laisse t'embobiner elle va te considérer comme son petit chien. »

Je me retourne dans un sursaut, déstabilisé d'avoir était vu dans une telle situation. Appuyé contre la petite barrière devant la maison, Sakura me regard d'un œil mort.

« C'est une _pouffe_. La laisse pas se servir de toi.

- Tu devrais pas parler comme ça de ta mère !

- _Belle-mère…_

- Elle m'a juste demandé de faire une course pour elle !

- Et t'as accepté par pur générosité ou c'est ses énormes nichons qui t'y ont aidé ?

- Qu- … Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Voilà l'argent… »

Tsunade me tend un porte-monnaie que je glisse de la poche de mon pantacourt.

« Et voilà la liste, _trésor_ ! »

Je me retourne vers Tsunade qui me tend la… _C'est quoi cette liste de fou !? _Elle doit faire au moins cinquante centimètre !

« Tou-tout ça ?

- Oui. J'ai oublié de faire les courses la semaine dernière ! »

_Et la semaine d'avant… _murmure Sakura.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de faire ça pour moi, mon cœur ?

_- Et la semaine d'avant…_

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Je ne crois pas que Naruto en est très envie ! »

C'est Sakura qui a parlé. Elle jette un regard noir à sa belle-mère.

« Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas, _mademoiselle je-sais-tout_ ? »

Sakura fait mouche, son regard devient haineux. Je commence à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ! Pas vrai Naruto ?

- Bien sûr que si ! »

Cette fois c'est à moi qu'elle lance un regard de haine.

« Tu vois ? Et puisque tu y es tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner, _petite peste_. »

Le regard de Tsunade se fait un instant très effrayant. Puis il redevient aguicheur en se reposant sur moi.

« Tu es bien gentil Naruto. Désolé de t'imposer la présence de cette idiote.

- C'est pas grave. Je reviens tout à l'heure !

- Je t'attends, mon cœur. »

Je deviens rouge comme une brique. J'entends Sakura soupirer _aaah… les garçons…_ avant de me suivre. Alors que je marche vers l'épicerie du coin, je repense à Tsunade. Tsunade et sa poitrine qui me fait un effet monstre ! Gay ! Tu parles ! Les gros seins, y a que ça de vrai !

« T'emballe pas, elle en a rien à foutre de ta gueule.

- Quoi ?

- Elle se fout de ta gueule.

- Laisse tomber Sakura.

- Elle t'aguiche avec ses_ énormes nibards_, et toi tu tombe dans le panneau comme un crétin.

- …

- Et ses surnoms débiles, c'est juste parce qu'elle se souvenait pas de ton nom.

- C'est quoi ton problème avec ta belle-mère ? »

On arrive devant la superette. J'ouvre la porte. Sakura entre derrière moi en répondant « _J'aime juste pas qu'elle drague mes amis._ » Je l'écoute à peine et me dirige vers une très jolie femme brune assise derrière le comptoir, une caisse enregistreuse à sa droite.

« Magasin Sarutobi, bonjour !

- Bonjour Kurenai.

- Bonjour Naruto… Sakura...

- Bonjour. »

Je regarde la liste. Autant commencer par le début. Je murmure « _de la lessive… »._ Sakura prend un panier à côté de la caisse, puis après réflexion, elle en prend un second. Le magasin Sarutobi fait environ vingt-cinq mètres carré. Autant le dire, il n'y a pas vraiment l'embarras du choix. Le gérant, Hiruzen Sarutobi, est un vieil ami de la famille. Quand j'étais petit, il me filait des malabars gratos. Il est cool ! Kurenai, c'est sa belle-fille. Elle est mariée à son fils, Asuma Sarutobi. Et devinez quoi, Kurenai n'est autre que la sœur de Fugaku Uchiwa, le père de Sasuke ! Quand je vous disais qu'on est tous parent !

Je me dirige vers le rayon ménagerie et met dans le panier de Sakura la seule marque de lessive que j'y trouve. Je suis consciencieusement la liste de Tsunade quand un énorme cri retentit dans le magasin.

« _NARUTO ! »_

Je me retourne et vois un gamin brun courir vers moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Konohamaru ! Ça va ? »

Le gamin s'arrête à quelques pas de moi et me fixe, fasciné. Sakura lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais ! Et toi !? Tu sais quoi !? J'ai eu une punition à l'école ! Parce que j'ai fumé une cigarette dans la cour ! C'est trop_ cooooool_ !

- _Konohamaru !_ »

Je fais semblant d'avoir l'air impressionné. Konohamaru est le fils de Kurenai et Asuma. C'est un gosse de 11 ans qui passe sa vie à me courir après avec ses amis en jacassant que je suis _trop cooooool_ !

Je rigole un peu et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Vu la tronche que tire Kurenai, elle ne doit pas trouver la punition de son fils particulièrement _cool_.

_Tingcling._

« Magasin Sarutobi bonjour.

- Bonjour Kurenai.

- Bonjour Juugo, bonjour Mo-

- _MOEGI ! _»

Konohamaru se précipite sur sa copine. Ce gamin est vraiment trop excité… _Un futur Kiba ça._ Derrière suit Juugo, un mec de ma classe d'au moins 1m95.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut Juugo ?

- Une bouteille de whisky, de vodka, de rhum, d'absinthe et quatre de vin rouge. »

Son regard se tourne vers nous. Ces joues s'empourprent alors que son visage se crispe.

« On-on fait une fête à la maison ! »

_Tu parles !_ Murmure Sakura à mon oreille _Tout le monde sait que son père est alcoolique !_ Que Kurenai le sache ou non, elle n'en dit rien. Elle lui empaquète ses bouteilles dans deux sacs plastiques qu'elle lui tend. Juugo paye puis s'empresse de filer, le visage toujours rouge de honte. Les deux sacs dans une poigne, la main de sa petite sœur dans l'autre.

Je l'observe partir silencieusement.

« _Il parait que son père le bat_ » murmure encore une fois Sakura à mon oreille.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas parler des gens derrière leur dos. Et surtout pas de Juugo et des rumeurs qui courent sur lui et son père. Si elles sont vraies, ce pauvre gars doit déjà assez en baver comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. _Ça ne regarde personne._ Il mérite qu'on lui fiche la paix.

J'ignore Sakura et reprend mes emplettes. Une fois fini, je paye Kurenai avec l'argent de Tsunade et repart sans oublier de demander à la jolie caissière de passer le bonjour au vieux Sarutobi de ma part.

_« Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir. »_

Je raccompagne Sakura et ses dix sacs chez elle. Elle m'a demandé de la laisser au coin de la rue. Surement pour que je ne vois pas Tsunade.

Je déambule sans but une fois encore dans le quartier. Je dérive du côté de l'Ichiraku.

Le bar Ichiraku est situé à l'angle d'une impasse. C'est donc sans raison précise que je tourne nonchalamment la tête du côté de l'impasse. Mon cœur manque un battement.

Sasuke Uchiwa, _toujours dans mes pattes,_ est bien tranquillement assis sur une poubelle, appuyé en arrière, les jambes croisées. Il porte une chemise à manche longue, rouge à carreau noir, ouverte sur un T-shirt noir, bazardé d'écriture style tags rouge et blanche et un jeans bleu délavé et troué. Oh mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi je le détaille ? Pourquoi je me sens si gêné ? On dirait une gonzesse ! Son regard se pose sur moi. Il m'a vu ! Il se redresse légèrement et me fixe. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'y vais ou pas ? Pensez à Ino ! _Euh, non !_ Pensez à Tsunade ! C'est ça ! Tsunade et sa poitrine ! _La poitrine de Tsunade _! _La poitrine de Tsunade_ ! Il me regarde ! La _poitrine de Tsunade_ ! _La poitrine de Tsunade_ ! _La poitrine de Tsunade_ ! Avec ses grands yeux noirs ! _La poitrine de Tsunade_ ! Ils sont vraiment beaux ! _La poitrine de Tsunade_ ! Je m'approche. _La poitrine de Tsunade_ ! Plus que quelques pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? _L'énorme et titanesque poitrine de Tsunade _! J'y suis. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Respire. Respire. Respire._ Allez, tu peux le faire. Un peu de courage. Vas-y. Lance toi !

…

Et voilà. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à poser à Sasuke la question la plus stupide que j'ai posé dans toute ma vie.

« _Accepte un rendez-vous avec moi !_

- Ok.

_- Hein !?_ »

_Il a accepté là ? Je le crois pas !? C'est pas possible !?_

« Hein !?

- Quoi ? Tu m'as posé une question et j'y réponds. Si tu voulais pas, fallait fermer ta gueule.

- … »

J'hallucine… Ce serais si simple ? Et là je fais quoi ? Je l'embrasse ?

« T'es venu me chercher jusqu'ici ou tu m'as vu par hasard ?

- Un peu les deux. »

Pourquoi je suis aussi franc ? _Je suis barge ?_

En tout cas, ça semble amuser Sasuke.

« Et toi ? Tu fais quoi là ?

- Rien. »

…

Mais encore ?

« …

- …

- Et à part rien faire, tu fais quoi ? »

Il ne me répond pas, il saute de son perchoir d'un mouvement de reins. En se rétablissant, il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche. J'aperçois sous sa tempe un léger hématome se former. Ça ne dure qu'une demi-seconde. _J'ai du me tromper. Sasuke n'est pas le genre de mec qu'un type saint d'esprit irait frapper._

« Viens on bouge.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui voulais un rendez-vous, nan ?

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- J'ai du temps libre.

- O-ok.

- Amène-toi.»

Une rougeur me monte aux joues en même temps qu'une drôle de chaleur. Je suis Sasuke dans les rue de Konoha, revenant en même temps sur mes pas. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon regard de scruter les alentour, inquiet. _Et si on nous voyait ensemble ?_ Ce… ça ferait suspect, non ? C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que Naruto Uzumaki irait traficoter avec Sasuke Uchiwa ? _ça-ça me fait un peu peur._

Sasuke nous amène devant le magasin Sarutobi.

« Achète des bières.

- Quoi ?

- Achète des bières. »

Je rêve ou il me donne un ordre là ? Je le fixe. Il est sérieux ? Je suis un peu déstabilisé. Je rougis en lui jetant un regard de défi. _Je dois être ridicule._ Sasuke soupir, met la main droite dans sa poche et la ressort en me tendant un billet. Là je suis partagé. Il m'invite généreusement ou il me traite implicitement de pauvre ? ... On parle de Sasuke là. Je serais plutôt d'avis à dire que c'est pas son genre d'être généreux. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Laisse tomber. »

Je repousse sa main tendu et entre dans la supérette. J'y achète quatre bières que je paie moi-même. Sasuke m'attend à la sortie, le visage toujours neutre. Je le regarde d'un œil noir. _C'est fini les petites rougeurs !_ Il ne s'en formalise pas et me demande de le suivre. Enfin demande… _ordonne_ !

« Amène-toi. »

Je shoote dans un caillou. J'en ai marre qu'il me donne des ordres.

Il va m'emmener dans plusieurs petites ruelles, puis il va s'arrêter dans l'une d'elles, regarder à droite, puis à gauche, et se glisser à travers la fenêtre cassée d'un bâtiment lugubre. Je le suis, imitant ces gestes. Comme lui, j'attrape le tuyau au dessus de la fenêtre, fais une traction et m'élance souplement à travers la fenêtre brisé. Je me réceptionne tant bien que mal dans les bouts de verres qui jonchent le sol. Je me place à côté de Sasuke et observe la pièce. On se retrouve dans une sorte de cave, deux canapés défoncés trônent au milieu de la pièce spacieuse. De chaque côté des reposes coude, des cageots assemblés servent de petites tables Des cendriers de fortune y sont posé. _C'est un squatte. _

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- C'est ici que j'amène mes plans cul. »

_Quoi !? _ C'était pas prévus au programme ça ! J'observe Sasuke, silencieux.

« Des mecs tu veux dire ?

- Quoi d'autre ? »

Alors c'est vrai. Il l'est vraiment. Il est _gay_.

« Sasuke ? T'es gay ?

- Quoi ? »

Il me regarde, halluciné. Il rigole. C'est nerveux je crois.

« A ton avis ? T'as cru quoi quand tu m'as demandé un rendez-vous ? »

Alors c'est vraiment vrai. Il vient de le confirmer lui-même. Un étrange sentiment commence à naître en moi. Un mélange de frayeur et de jubilation. Un sentiment d'allégresse et d'euphorie me monte au cerveau. Un sourire bizarre se dessine sur mes lèvres et c'est avec une voix étrange, crispé et tremblante d'excitation que je murmure.

« Donc enfaite, t'es une_ fiotte_ ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de percuter ce qui s'est passé que je me retrouve le cul par terre. Ma tête me tourne, sonné. Le sentiment bizarre s'est évaporé. Je relève la tête puis je réalise.

Sasuke vient de m'envoyer le coup de boule le plus violent que je me suis jamais prit dans la tronche. Mon nez doit être en compote. Faut dire qu'il est plutôt pas mal malmené depuis trois jours. Je tâte mon nez, mes doigts sentent qu'il est en place, mais lui, je le sens plus. En tout cas, vu le goût métallique que j'ai dans la bouche, je pisse le sang. Je pose mes yeux sur Sasuke qui me domine de toute sa hauteur. Je fixe ses yeux. Il a un rictus méprisant sur le visage.

« Tout ceux qui m'insulte, je les cogne, _c'est clair_ !? »

_Waoh..._ Ce mec remonte de cent points dans mon estime. J'ai toujours pensé que les gays étés des petites natures chétives et craintives qui se laissaient marcher sur les pieds. Et ben avec Sasuke, je suis mal tombé. Là, sincèrement, je suis impressionné.

Sasuke me tend une main que je saisi pour me relever. Une fois debout, je maitrise tant bien que mal le tremblement de mes jambes. Sasuke s'éloigne et s'affale dans un des canapés, bras et jambes écartés.

« Assis-toi. »

Je me pose dans le canapé en face du sien. Sasuke m'envoie une canette de bière que je réceptionne. Je l'ouvre dans un claquement et essai de boire. Mon nez m'en empêche. _Je le sens plus du tout, c'est trop bizarre !_

« ça va le nez ?

- Je sens plus rien.

- Il est un peu tordu.

- Sérieux !?

- Attends bouge pas. »

Sasuke se lève, s'approche et se place bien face à moi. Il saisit mon nez entre son pouce et son index replié. Je ne sens pas ses doigts. C'est vraiment trop _space_ ! C'est doigts commence à exercer une pression sur mon nez.

«_ Aïe !_ »

Je l'ai bien senti là par contre la douleur !

« T'es prêt ?

- Quoi ? »

_Qu-…._

OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Je crois que si j'avais été capable de crier, j'aurais poussé un beuglement de fou furieux !

Le visage de Sasuke s'est crispé à l'instant même où c'est doigts remettaient violemment mon nez en place. Ma bouche s'est ouverte mais mon cri de douleur est resté coincé dans ma gorge.

_Putain de merde… j'ai mal…_

Sasuke se réinstalle dans son canapé.

« Ça va mieux ?

- … _gnon_… »

Si ça le fait rigoler, c'est pas mon cas. J'ai jamais eut aussi mal de toute ma vie. Ce type est un fou furieux !

« Tu viens de me péter le nez et ça te fais rire ?

- Je te l'ai pas pété, je l'ai remis en place.

- Bah ton coup de boule était moins douloureux.

- Par contre t'arrêtes pas de saigner.

- Où ça ?

- A ton avis, blaireau ?

- Nan mais je sais pas, les narines ou l'arête ?

- L'arête »

Il se lève, s'approche d'un des murs et ouvre un placard situé en hauteur. Plein de bordel tombe alors qu'il farfouille. Mon regard se pose inconsciemment sur ses fesses. Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ma première penser à la vue de son fessier s'est avéré être : _pas mal…_

_Pas mal…_ Je ne sais même pas sur quoi, quel critère je me base pour trouver les fesses de Sasuke _pas mal_.

« Tiens. »

Il semblerait qu'il est trouvé ce qu'il cherche. Il revient dans ma direction et s'accroupit devant moi en me tendant un pansement.

« Où t'as trouvé ça ?

- Là-bas. C'est tout plein de bordel, dont une trousse à pharmacie. »

J'hausse un sourcil, septique.

« Moi aussi ça m'a parut bizarre la première fois que j'ai trouvé une trousse à pharmacie là-dedans. »

Je ne dis rien et met le pansement sur l'arête de mon nez. Sasuke retourne sur son canapé et prend une gorgée de bière. J'en prends une aussi. Étonnamment ça marche mieux avec un nez droit. Finalement je suis bien content qu'il me l'ait remit en place ! Mais, c'est bizarre. D'être là avec Sasuke. Il est pas du tout comme je pensais. Enfin si un peu. Mais pas _complétement._

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer ?

- T'es plutôt sympa enfaite. »

Il hausse un sourcil puis rit d'un air moqueur.

« Et toi t'es vraiment un crétin.

- Vas te faire foutre ! »

On rigole. C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être avec Gaara. Sauf que c'est Sasuke. Ça fait tout drôle.

On a parlé pendant des heures. Finalement, Sasuke, il est bavard quand il veut. Faut lui poser les bonnes questions, c'est tout. Quand le jour à commencé à décliner, Sasuke et moi sommes sortit du squatte. Parait que c'est pas prudent d'y rester à la tomber de la nuit. On a marché dans les rues de Konoha. Je n'ai pas regardé à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne nous voyaient. On s'est séparé au carrefour séparant nos rues respectives. On s'est salué, et je suis rentré chez moi.

En arrivant devant le palier, Ino a ouvert la porte. Elle chuchote.

« Je t'ai dit que tu rentrerais pas tant que t'auras pas vu Sasuke.

- J'ai parlé avec Sasuke. »

Elle fait des yeux ronds. Ça me fait doucement rigoler.

« C'est sérieux ?

- Ouaip. Je viens de le quitter là.

- Je te crois pas !

- Tu vois ça ? _(je lui montre le pansement sur l'arrête de mon nez)_ C'est lui qui m'a pété le nez. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus grand. Elle ouvre grand la porte, attrape mon poigné et m'emmène dans sa chambre. On passe devant Chiyo, Sasori et Gaara qui nous regarde avec des yeux ronds. Elle claque la porte.

« Je veux _tout_ savoir ! »

Je rigole. On dirait une gamine devant un nouveau jouet.

Je prends mon inspiration et lui raconte ma journée. Dans les moindres détails.

Une fois fini, Ino me fixe avec se même air impatient.

« Et ? »

…

J'ai plus rien à dire moi.

« Et quoi ?

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

La question me déroute. _Quoi ?_

« Je-J'y ai même pas pensé ! »

C'est vrai. J'ai eu plein d'occasion maintenant que j'y pense. Mais, pas à un seul moment je n'ai pensé à tenter quoi que ce soit. Et Sasuke non plus. On a juste parlé comme deux amis. Rien de plus. Et venant de Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est déjà pas mal !

Ino me fixe, une moue déçue sur le visage, les lèvres serrés, tendu devant elle. Les sourcils affaissés.

« C'est tout ?

- Ben… oui.

- Je m'étais entendu à mieux.

- Bah, désolé.

- Donc tu n'es pas gay ? »

Je réalise. Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cette angle. Mais oui. Si je n'ai même pas eu envie de l'embrasser c'est que finalement, les garçons ne m'intéresse pas. … _Incroyable !_

« Apparemment non. »

La moue déçue d'Ino s'accentue.

« _Hahaha !_ T'es déçue ?

- Ben oui ! Je pensais que je suivrais votre relation du début à la fin moi ! Je pensais que je serais la gardienne du secret Naruto Sasuke in gay romance !

- _Hahaha !_ »

Je ne suis pas gay.

C'est sur cette pensée que je me suis couché cette nuit.

Alors fini. Plus de doutes.

Je ne suis définitivement pas attiré par Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sinon, avec toute les occaz' que j'ai eu, je l'aurais embrassé depuis longtemps.

En tout cas, c'est vraiment un mec sympa.

Sasuke… je suis sûr qu'on pourra devenir bons amis.

Je ne suis pas gay.

Puisque je n'ai pas voulu l'embrasser.

…

Et son fessier _pas mal_ alors !?

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express :** "Pour l'instant je ne dirais rien, mais encore un pas de travers comme ça et je met toute la famille au courant."_

* * *

Alors ? Ce sixième chapitre ?

Dites-moi ?

S'il vous plait ?

Vous aimez ou pas ?

_Bouhouhou..._

SoapMiso.


	7. POV Sasuke 02

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

**Avis au lecteurs/lectrices, je vais sortir sous peu une seconde fic intitulée **_**Sing my voice**_**. Le premier chapitre sortira surement avant le chapitre 8 de **_**Konoha Express**_**. Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai du retard dans la publication. Très bonne lecture. SoapMiso.**

* * *

**Konoha Express.**

_Bibip-Bibip. Bibip-Bibp. Bibip-Bibip. __Bibip-Bibip. …_

«_hnnnnnnnnn…_ »

Putain de merde. Il est quelle heure ? 6h.

« _hhhhh…_ » Soupir.

Si je chope ce _fils de pute_ d'_Antoine Redier*_, je le déglingue.

Je me lève, l'air frais du matin sur ma peau me fait frissonner. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige directement vers la salle de bain. Je vais prendre ma douche. _Vingt minutes._ L'eau bouillante sur mon corps m'offre une agréable sensation de bien-être. Et à la sortie, l'air froid extérieur provoque en moi de long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale et la chaire de poule, j'adore ça. Ensuite je me sèche les cheveux. _Six minutes._ Je me passe de la crème sur le visage. _Deux minutes._ Puis je coiffe mes cheveux. _Dix minutes._ Si mes ongles sont trop long ou qu'il y en à un irrégulier, je les lime. _Quatre minutes._ Je me lave les oreilles. _Une minute._ Puis je repasse dans ma chambre. Je choisi avec attention mes fringues pour la journée. _Dix minutes._ Ceci fait, je m'habille. _Cinq minutes._ Aujourd'hui ce sera _Jeans Lewis*_ bleu clair rapiécé, chemise à carreaux rouge et T-shirt noir. Puis je retourne dans la salle de bain où je choisi mon piercing d'oreille selon mes vêtements. Une fois trouvé, je le mets. _Dix minutes._ Ceci fait je descends dans la cuisine où je me sers mon café. Je le bois. _Cinq minutes._ Puis je remonte dans la salle de bain où je me brosse les dents. _Trois minutes._ Et enfin je retourne dans ma chambre, prends mon sac, le met sur une épaule, redescends, choisis mes pompes, _deux minutes_, prends des Vans noirs, les mets, repasse une dernière fois devant le miroir de l'entrée, me décoiffe avec classe et part à 7h17 précise. Et tout ça sans avoir croisé mes parents, ni mon frère une seule fois.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je me lève aussi tôt alors qu'aujourd'hui on n'a pas cours ? L'habitude. Ou peut être aussi parce que je ne veux pas rester chez moi.

_Hein !? Métrosexuel _? Si vous le dites. Réglé comme une horloge ? Sans doute. J'aime tout contrôler. Mes sentiments, mes expressions, mon temps, mes actions et celles des autres. Jusque là, tout va bien, rien ne peut me déstabiliser ou me surprendre. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parce que, je l'avoue, je m'attendais à tout, _à tout !_, sauf à ça.

_« Accepte un rendez-vous avec moi ! »_

…

_Huh?_

Vous vous demandez comment on en est arrivé là ? Comment Uzumaki Naruto à pu demander à moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, de sortir avec lui ? _Non !?_ Comment ça non ? Je vous ai rien raconté comment vous pourriez savoir ? Que ça vous intéresse ou pas, tout à commencé il y a deux jours. Pendant un cours de natation…

Je suis appuyé contre l'une des grandes bais vitrées qui entoure de l'intérieur la piscine municipale. J'attends. _Oui, j'attends_, parce que ce connard de Gai est _en retard_ et ça commence à _me taper sur le système_. Je poirote en jetant des regards torves à mes camarades.

Je m'arrête sur l'un d'entre eux. En l'occurrence Naruto. Pourquoi ? Surement parce que c'est, pour une raison que j'ignore, l'une des seules personnes dont j'ai retenu le nom. Les autres sont juste pour moi une masse d'inconnus aux visages vaguement familiers. Mon regard se pose donc sur Naruto que j'analyse comme les autres.

Bon ok ! Je l'avoue, je fais un peu plus qu'analyser ! Mais dans sa position, assis, légèrement vouté, les jambes écarté, les avant bras sur les cuisses, j'ai pas résisté, et j'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil… _là_. Sur _sa… ses_… Enfin vous voyez, quoi !

Je le détaille un peu, joli torse, sportif, un peu égratigné mais c'est sexy, les jambes musclé, j'adore ! Le boxer moul-

…

_Ouwahou !_ Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Pas que je croyais qu'il en avait une petite mais… enfin… pas comme ça quoi. Bon j'ai vu plus volumineux, mais c'est quand même une sacrée… ! Il est plutôt mignon en plus c'est dommage qu'il soit abrut-

…

_M-E-R-D-E !_

Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu ! Il m'a vu !

_Oh bordel de…_

Je détourne les yeux, carrément gêné. _C'est quoi ce plan !?_ Je me suis jamais fait repérer en train de mater ! En plus je dois être rouge, fait chier. _Oh merde._ Je tourne la tête et regarde dehors, style de rien. _Merde, fais chier !_ J'espère qu'il est trop con pour avoir calculé que je lui reluqué la… _Putain Sasuke_, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il m'a grillé ou pas ? _Attend…_

…

Il me mate là ? _Wouahou_ et j'ai l'air de faire mon petit effet._ Hmmm_. Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de faire un petit tour dans les toilettes vite f-

…

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il a capté que je voulais faire un tour au toilettes ?

…

Tiens non. Il se casse. _C'est quoi ce plan ? Il lui arrive quoi ?_ Bizarre ce mec, je le laisse mater allègrement les bijoux d'la reine et lui il en profite pas. Bon, tant pis.

Naruto n'est pas reparu de la journée. Gai est arrivé environ dix minutes après. Il s'est excusé vigoureusement et nous en a fait baver.

…

Voilà.

…

Comment ça, c'est tout !? C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé ! Vous vouliez que vous dises quoi ? _La vue de son corps presque nu sur ce bout de gradin à fait naître en moi un sentiment inconnu et jusqu'alors refoulé. _Nan mais faut arrêter de délirer ! Il est plutôt mignon et bien foutu mais ça s'arrête là ! On est pas dans un _shôjo manga_ ! Bon je vous avoue que ça c'est pas tout à fait fini comme ça. Parce que le lendemain…

J'arrive au lycée à 7h45, comme d'habitude. Je me poste devant la salle et attends. Au bout de quelques minutes, Karin débarque, pas très fraiche.

« Salut… »

Je lui réponds d'un signe de tête. Elle pose son sac prêt du mien et s'affale contre le mur, sur le flanc gauche. Le silence tombe entre elle et moi, brisé par les gueulards qui me servent de camarades de classe. C'est incroyable les conneries qu'ils peuvent se raconter dès le matin ! Surtout ce mec, là. Je sais pas son nom. Un gars avec un tatouage sur la gueule, _un vrai alien ! J_e me demande si je dois lui en collé une, histoire qu'il se la ferme, quand brusquement, une sorte de jappement bizarre retentit dans le couloir. Je tourne la tête vers la source.

_Naruto ?_

Il s'est arrêté net. Pendant une demi-seconde on échange un regard. Il a l'air tétanisé. Il lui arrive quoi ? Et puis, aussi brusquement que bizarrement il…

…

_Se cache ?_

…

Je crois que si je n'avais pas pour principe de ne jamais extérioriser mes sentiments, j'aurai explosé de rire. En tout cas, là, ça ne se voit pas, mais je jubile. Ce type ! Il se planque parce qu'il m'a maté hier !? Je lui fais tant d'effet ? Mais t'inquiète pas coco, pour toi y a pas de soucis.

« T'as vu Naruto ? Pourquoi il s'est planqué en te voyant ?

- Je sais pas, mais c'était pas discret. »

Karin chuchote.

« T'as une touche ! J'te jure !

- Je sais. »

Elle me fait un sourire en coin que je lui rends. Naruto ne réapparaitra pas avant le début du cours. Il entre en classe pile à l'heure suivit de… _la pimbêche blonde là,_ sa cousine. Quelque chose comme Oni ou Ino, ou peut être bien Noi ou Oin, ou bien encore Ion ou Nio, _enfin bref !_, une connerie de nom avec trois lettres, quoi. Bref. Le cours commence, et je l'avoue, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Naruto. Je lui jette régulièrement des regards, attendant qu'il tourne la tête vers moi. Je ne sais plus combien de temps plus tard, deux retardataires entre en cours. Je leur jette un regard désintéressé. Je reconnais l'alien à la gueule tatouée et Gar-Gra-Gaga _euh…_ le cousin de Naruto. Vu le regard que ces deux là se jette, il a dû y avoir une embrouille. J'en ai rien à foutre, c'est pas mes affaires, alors magne toi de poser ton cul sur une chaise parce que tu monopolise mon futur plan cul, là. _Voiiiilà…_ Rien n'y fait. Naruto à les yeux rivé sur Gaa-truc et ne s'occupe de rien d'autre. Je pose un coude sur mon bureau et soutiens ma tête d'une main, saoulé. C'est ce moment que choisi Naruto pour enfin tourner la tête vers moi. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il m'envoie un regard noir.

…

_Il veut jouer à ça ?_ _Alors on va jouer._ Je tends la tête vers lui d'une façon aguicheuse et d'une manière que je sais sexy, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il réagit au quart de tour. Naruto se crispe sur sa chaise et rougit comme une pucelle outrée. Il détourne vivement la tête. _Ouch !_ Et croise les jambes sous sa table. Mais t_'aime ça, mon grand_. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire légèrement. Naruto me jette un regard en coin, furieux.

_Je sais que t'aimes ça..._

Après ça, il a passé son temps à m'éviter. Et en plus, il n'est pas franchement discret. Nan parce que faire semblant d'avoir brusquement envie d'aller aux toilettes quand je passe dans le même couloir, ça peut marcher une fois, _quoique_, mais toutes les dix minutes, déjà, on y croit moins. _Timide_ ? Il m'a faussé compagnie une dernière fois, puis n'est pas réapparu de la journée. Bof, pas grave, je le reverrais jeudi de toute façon. _J'ai tout mon temps._

…

Aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi et je n'ai pas franchement envie de rester à la maison. Alors je me lève tôt. Je m'apprête à partir quand une voix me retient.

_« Sasuke ? Où tu vas ? »_

Je me retourne et croise le regard de ma mère qui descend les escaliers en robe de chambre.

Ma mère, Mikoto Uchiwa, est la plus belle femme qui soit au monde. Si Dieu fabriquais réellement les êtres humains un par un, ma mère serait son chef d'œuvre. En plus d'être belle, elle est douce et gentille, et d'une tendresse à vous faire pleurer. Quand j'étais petit, je faisais souvent la cuisine avec elle. On faisait des gâteaux de toutes sortes. Des rouge, des jaunes, des au chocolat, avec des bonbons, des glacés, et même des bleus. J'adorais ça, quand on faisait des gâteaux ensemble. Et puis un jour, lorsque j'avais dix ans, mon père m'a interdit de continuer à faire la cuisine avec elle. Parce que ce n'était pas viril, pour un homme, de faire la cuisine. Il m'a dit que si je continuais comme ça, je deviendrais une mauviette. _Regarde ton frère Sasuke, est-ce que lui fait des conneries de gâteaux comme une bonne femme ? Arrête tes conneries. C'est pour les pédés ces trucs là ! _Connard… Après ça, j'ai dit à ma mère que je ne voulais plus cuisiner avec elle, Je ne lui ai jamais avoué que c'était père qui me l'avait ordonné. Depuis ce jour-là, elle n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards malheureux. Ça me brise le cœur. J'ai envie de lui rendre le sourire, mais je ne peux pas. A cause de mon père. Il est tout le temps derrière moi. A m'analyser. A me juger. A me comparer. _Je le hais_.

« Je sors. Je rentrerais ce soir. »

Elle me jette un regard désespéré. Les cernes sous ses beaux yeux noirs se marquent un peu plus de cette teinte violacée qui lui va si mal. Son visage semble s'affaisser, correspondant à la femme dépressive qu'elle est devenu par ma faute.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse la cuisine tout les deux ? On pourrait faire des gâteaux pour ton père et ton frère, ça fait tellement longtemps. »

_Pour mon père_… Ma réponse était déjà prête, il n'y a pas une journée où elle ne me pose pas cette question. Espérant depuis maintenant sept ans, que je change d'avis et que je passe ma journée avec elle comme avant.

« Non, je ne peux pas, et puis tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment faire la cuisine. »

On dirait que je viens de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Je sens le mien se serrer.

« D'accord… »

_C'est faux. C'est faux, maman. J'adore faire la cuisine avec toi. J'ai envie qu'on fasse des gâteaux ensembles. J'ai envie que tu verse le farine et que moi je casse les œufs. Que tu sois obligé d'enlevé les bouts de coquilles que j'aurais malencontreusement fait tomber dans la pâte. J'ai envie de t'entendre me dire à quel point je suis doué alors que c'est toi qui l'as fait toute seule et que je n'ai fait que te regarder. J'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras comme un gamin. J'ai envie de te regarder enfiler de nouvelles robes, et te dire à quel point elles te vont bien, à quel point tu es belle. Comme lorsque j'avais quatre ans. J'ai envie d'aller faire des courses avec toi, j'ai envie de courir à travers le magasin pour t'apporter toutes les choses que tu as écrites sur ta liste, de les mettre dans le panier, de le porter tout seul jusqu'à la caisse pour te montrer à quel point je suis fort. Comme avant. _J'ai envie qu'elle sourit de nouveau comme avant. J'ai envie de lui dire que ça peut attendre. Que je vais rester à la maison avec elle. Qu'on va aller faire des courses pour faire un gâteau génial. Et qu'après l'avoir terminé, elle pourra me montrer comme elle est belle dans sa nouvelle robe rouge. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime et que je m'excuse d'être ce que je suis.

Et c'est pour ça que je referme la porte derrière moi sans un mot ni un regard pour elle.

Combien de temps vais-je tenir sans te dire que tu me manque maman...

Je n'aime pas penser à ça. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Ça me rappel le mal que je fais à ma mère en étant comme je suis. Ça me rappel que si elle est dépressive, c'est entièrement ma faute. Ça me rend faible. Et quand je suis faible, j'ai besoin de la seule personne qui connait toute mon histoire et toute ma douleur. _Sai._ Et je déteste dépendre de lui.

Je lui envoi mécaniquement un message.

_Jé envi dte voir._

Sai me répond presque instantanément.

_Mn pèr é mn frèr ne son pa ché mwa._

Je fais marche arrière. Sai n'habite pas loin de l'Ichiraku et j'ai dépassé depuis un moment déjà la rue qui y mène. Je vais me diriger jusque chez lui comme un zombie. Je ne suis pas encore sur le palier qu'il m'ouvre déjà la porte. Son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que je le hais son sourire dans ces moments là.

« Ta mère t'a coincé avant que tu ne puisse l'esquiver ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas et entre. Sai referme la porte, je grimpe les marches en direction de sa chambre. Une fois dedans, je m'affale sur son lit. Sai entre après moi et ferme la porte. Il me regarde me vautrer sur son lit, son sourire à disparu. Il ouvre la bouche.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux me dire, Sai. »

Il la referme. Il reste un moment immobile à m'observer. Puis, il s'avance vers le lit où il s'allonge à mes côtés et me prend dans ses bras. Je me presse contre lui et met ma langue dans sa bouche. Je sais qu'il m'a prit dans ses bras pour me consoler, mais je ne veux pas être dorloté comme un petit gamin faible et pleurnichard. Sai part nicher son visage dans mon cou et y embrasse ma peau avec une tendresse que je lui reproche silencieusement, parce que même si j'aime ça, ça me fait me sentir vulnérable. Sai stoppe ses baisers sur ma gorge pour revenir sur mon visage. Il fait glisser l'une de ses jambes entre les miennes, puis il se cale entre mes cuisses que j'ai écartées pour lui permettre de s'y installer. Sai à toujours aimé s'affaler sur moi. Il glisse ses mains sous mon T-shirt et caresse mes côtes et mon ventre. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, faisant se dresser mes tétons. Je les sens se durcir sous mon T-shirt et un soupir d'excitation franchit la barrière de mes lèvres contre celles de Sai. Les claquements mouillés de nos baisers se répercutent contre les murs froids de la chambre. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et je caresse du bout des doigts dans un mouvement doux et circulaire la peau tendu sur ces reins. L'une de ses mains remonte jusque mon torse et effleure l'un de mes tétons. Je plaque mes mains dans son dos et lui fait savoir d'un gémissement discret que j'ai très envie qu'il continu ses caresses à cette endroit. Il comprend le message et repasse la paume de sa main sur mon téton gauche. Un soupir de détente se brise contre la langue de Sai qui promène sa seconde main jusque mon téton droit. D'un mouvement similaire des ses poignets, il caresse de ses doigts mes tétons dresser de plaisir. Puis ses mains repartent du côté de mon ventre. Il les pose de chaque côté de mon nombril. Ses pouces caressent lentement ma peau pendant que ses yeux sont dans les miens. Il pose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres puis remet mon T-shirt en place. Sa tête s'installe sur mon torse et ses bras enserrent ma taille. Je pose les miens sur sa nuque. Je reprends mon souffle en caressant avec mes pouces les cheveux plus court sur la nuque de Sai.

Vous vous demandez comment on peut s'arrêter comme ça ? A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas bandé, _enfin un petit peu _mais avec Sai_ c'est particulier_. On a fait que se câliner, c'est tout. Sans avoir envie de sexe. Je n'ai pas envie de sexe avec Sai. On est pas compatible. On ne se complète pas dans l'acte sexuel. Et je n'ai même pas envie de le faire avec lui. Sur ce point, je crois qu'on éprouve la même chose. _Pas besoin de ça entre nous._

« Tu veux manger un truc ?

- Pas particulièrement non.

- Comme tu veux. Mais moi j'ai faim. »

Sai se lève et sort de sa chambre. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers. Il remonte quelques minutes plus tard, une boîte en carton coloré à la main. J'arque un sourcil, interrogatif.

« Chocolat. Tu en veux ?

- Non.

- Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ?

- Non. »

_J'adore ça ! _Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui me fait grossir comme pas possible, c'est le chocolat. J'en mangeais beaucoup quand j'étais petit. Tout le temps, enfaite. Surtout ceux au lait avec des petits éclats de noisettes dedans. Ou ceux croquant à l'extérieur et remplis de pralines à l'intérieur. Ou ceux au chocolat blanc avec un cœur de caramel fondant ! _Ahnnnnnnn ! Mon Dieu !_ Ma mère me disait que j'étais très mignon avec mon _bedon plein de chocolats_. C'est sûr, c'est mignon à quatre ans… Moins à dix-sept… Alors maintenant, le chocolat, c'est fini.

Sai se réinstalle sur mon torse. Il a l'odeur du chocolat collé sur ses lèvres. _Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?_ Ses lèvres sont à dix centimètre de mon nez. _Respire Sasuke, respire !_ L'odeur unique d'un chocolat blanc cœur de caramel fondant me chatouille les narines. _Non, ne respire pas enfaite ! _Le sourire de Sai s'intensifie alors qu'il remarque mon trouble.

« Dis Sasuke, tu seras pas un _gros accro_ au chocolat enfaite ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Son haleine chocolatée caresse mon odorat. Sans somation, Sai pose un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres. J'y passe la langue par pur reflex.

« Merde Sai, _tu fais chier_ ! »

Je sors ma langue que je passe sur ses lèvres closes. Je lui dessine un nouveau sourire du bout de la langue. Sai lâche un léger rire et j'en profite pour pénétrer dans sa bouche. Je lèche sa langue encore sucrée. Sai relève la tête et je range mon muscle buccal dans ma bouche en me léchant les lèvres.

« T'es pas accro, t'es complètement drogué. »

Je rigole un peu et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Mon frère, Itachi nous regarde d'un air impassible. Son regard passe sur Sai vautré sur moi, sur mes joues rouges de honte et sur mon allure un peu débraillée. Je suis tétanisé. Comme paralysé. Avec un air imperméable que je ne saurais jamais imiter, Itachi m'ordonne de me lever.

« Sasuke, tu bouge de là. »

Sai se pousse, aidé par mes soins, et je me lève aussi rapidement que possible. Avec un ton toujours aussi neutre, Itachi s'adresse cette fois à Sai.

« J'étais venu chercher Obito.

- Il n'est pas là. »

Sai s'est recomposé un sourire aimable, rivalisant avec l'air froid de mon frère. Que ce soit un visage neutre ou un sourire figé, personne ne pourrait savoir ce à quoi ceux deux là étaient en train de penser, ni se qu'ils ressentaient. Rien sur leur visage ne reflétait ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Et moi, à côté d'eux, rouge de honte, je me sentais humilié.

« Tu lui diras que je le cherche.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Très bien. Sasuke… »

Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je le suis en silence. Nous quittons la maison sans un regard pour Sai. Itachi place sa main sur mon épaule qu'il serre, pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre dans la rue. Je marche la tête haute, mais en réalité, je suis mort de trouille. Itachi me guide vers l'Ichiraku et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il m'emmène dans ce coin craignos. Il n'y a rien après, par là-bas. Et puis je réalise. _L'impasse._ Itachi m'emmène droit vers l'impasse d'Ichiraku. Dans un moment de panique, j'essaie d'échapper à la main qui serre mon épaule. Itachi resserre sa poigne et exerce une pression avec son index sur ma clavicule. J'étouffe dans ma gorge un gémissement de douleur. Arrivé devant l'impasse, sa main remonte et enserre ma nuque. Il me fait pénétrer dans la ruelle déserte et après quelque pas, il me projette de sa main sur ma nuque dans l'angle de deux murs.

Je me retourne rapidement et me retrouve bloqué par son corps qui m'écrase dans l'angle des deux murs. Il plaque ses bras sur chacun des ces murs et me bloque de tout échappatoires.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues Sasuke ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir jouer le pédé encore longtemps ? Tu as pensé à maman ? Tu as de la chance que père ne soit pas au courant. »

Il reproche son visage du mien, une lueur de mépris dans les yeux. Il me vomi ses paroles dessus avec venin. J'essaie de ne pas me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Je ne veux pas lui montrer qu'il me fait peur. Je le défis du regard. _Pourvu que je ne baisse pas les yeux_. Je me déteste d'être aussi faible. Surtout devant _lui_. Je maitrise avec difficulté ma voix pour lui répondre avec autant de venin que lui.

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Ça ne te regarde pas, Itachi. Ni toi ni personne. Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre avec votre morale à la con. Je m'en br-… »

Itachi m'interromps en abattant son poing sous ma tempe. Je me cogne en même temps la tête contre le mur. J'ai mal mais je ne veux pas lui montrer. Je me ressaisie rapidement et crache à ses pieds. Itachi lève une nouvelle fois son poing. Dans un reflex de défense minable, je place mes bras devant mon visage dans un geste pitoyable. Son poing reste suspendu dans les airs et je me rends compte que depuis le début il n'avait pas l'intention de me frapper, juste de m'intimider. Et j'ai marché comme un crétin. _Je le hais. Je me hais._ Je me hais de le laisser me faire peur et je me hais de lui montrer aussi facilement qu'il m'effraie. Itachi rabaisse son poing qu'il replace le long de son corps. Sa main posée sur le mur se retire et il s'éloigne de moi de quelques pas sans me quitter des yeux.

« Pour l'instant je ne dirais rien, mais encore un pas de travers comme ça et je mets toute la famille au courant. »

Puis il s'en va. Il me laisse dans mon coin de mur, tout seul avec ma lâcheté. Comment est-ce que je peux être aussi pathétique… Je m'éloigne du mur et m'avance dans la ruelle. Ma tempe me fait mal et je me sens minable. Je grimpe sur une poubelle et m'y assois.

Sai ne risque aucun ennui puisque Madara, son père adoptif, mon oncle, sait qu'il est gay et s'en contrefiche. Sai est son chouchou, il le préfère même à sa propre progéniture. Si mon père apprenait la relation que j'ai avec Sai, il ne lui ferrait rien puisque c'est le fils préféré de son adulé frère ainé, Madara. Toucher à Sai, c'est signer son arrêt de mort. S'il y a quelqu'un de plus craint à Konoha que Fugaku Uchiwa, craint par Fugaku Uchiwa lui-même, c'est Madara Uchiwa. Alors si mon père apprenait que c'est avec Sai que j'entretiens des aventures homosexuelles, il n'oserait pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Mais moi…_ il me tuerait._

Vous vous demandez comment Itachi l'a su ? Exactement de cette manière. En nous surprenant, Sai et moi. Comment il a réagit ? Pareil.

Mes yeux me brûlent. Je cligne des paupières pour chasser la désagréable sensation de picotement dans mes yeux et mon nez. Je renifle bruyamment. _Maman…_ Comme si je n'y pensais pas. Comme si je ne pensais pas à ce que dirait ma mère si elle savait. Elle désapprouverait. Elle pleurerait. Et ça me _tue._

_Connard d'Itachi… Je te hais sale bâtard. Itachi le fils parfait. Itachi la tache._

J'insulte mentalement Itachi de tous les noms et imagine plusieurs vengeances possibles. Plus mon imagination travail, moins les morts envisagés pour Itachi sont crédibles et réalisable. Mais ça me fait reprendre du poil de la bête. Je m'installe plus confortablement sur ma poubelle. J'étais en train de plonger mentalement mes mains dans les entrailles d'Itachi quand je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un m'observe depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Je relève la tête, m'apprête à envoyer ce mateur se faire foutre et tombe dans le lagon bleu des yeux de Naruto.

Je maitrise un sursaut paniqué. _Il m'a foutu les boules !_ Puis finalement, après avoir longuement hésité, il vient vers moi. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte de ma situation. Je suis assis sur une poubelle devant le type que je considère déjà comme mon futur plan cul. _C'est pas très glamour_… Mais si je perd tout mes moyen devant Itachi , ce n'est pas le cas devant Naruto. Je garde un visage inexpressif en le voyant approcher.

Naruto s'arrête en face de moi, rougit comme une brique et…

_« Accepte un rendez-vous avec moi ! »_

Voilà. Ça à était long mais nous y voilà. Je vous l'ai peut être déjà dit, mais je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

« Accepte un rendez-vous avec moi ! »

…

_Huh ?_

Il est sérieux ? Comme ça, direct ? Les paroles d'Itachi me reviennent en mémoire. _Encore un pas de travers comme ça et je mets toute la famille au courant._

…

Et pourquoi j'écouterais ce connard ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Lui et son énorme épi de maïs coincé dans le cul ! _T'as vraiment crus que tu pouvais me donner des ordres, sale connard ?_ Rien que pour le faire chier je vais accepter ce putain de rendez-vous, et maintenant ! _J'ai pas à t'écouter pauvre minable. Toi et ton épi de maïs, je vous emmerde !_

« Ok.

_- Hein !?_ »

…

Quoi ?

C'est quoi son problème ? Je lui ai dit oui à son rendez-vous.

« Quoi ? Tu m'as posé une question et j'y réponds. Si tu voulais pas, fallait fermer ta gueule. »

_Ça c'est fait._ Il est bizarre ce type. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait un rendez-vous avec moi ? Je dois lui faire vachement d'effet pour qu'il y aille cash comme ça. En même temps après le cours de géo d'hier, j'en doute plus.

…

Il est tout rouge. C'est trop mignon. Aller je peux bien le taquiner encore un peu.

« T'es venu me chercher jusqu'ici ou tu m'as vu par hasard ?

- Un peu les deux. »

…

_Pourquoi il est aussi franc ? Il est barge ?_

…

Il est trop drôle ! Il me regarde me foutre joyeusement de sa gueule d'un air contrarié. Il laisse couler et demande :

« Et toi ? Tu fais quoi là ?

- Rien. »

Comme si j'allais lui dire. _C'est quoi ce mec trop curieux ?_ En même temps, je suis assis sur une poubelle, c'est normal de se poser des questions… Le contraire serait inquiétant.

« Et à part rien faire, tu fais quoi ? »

Je descends de la poubelle sans lui répondre. Le choc de mes talons sur le bitume se répercute dans mon corps jusque dans mon crâne et réveille la douleur de ma tempe. _Itachi, connard._ Je passe rapidement une main sur ma tempe et en profite pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. En relevant la tête je croise un regard noir à l'autre bout de la rue. Itachi est debout sur le trottoir, à une vingtaine de mètres de notre position à Naruto et à moi, dans une pose neutre, et il me fixe de son regard inexpressif. Je sens un sentiment de révolte naitre en moi. Je lance à Itachi un regard de défi.

« Viens, on bouge.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui voulais un rendez-vous, nan ?

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? »

Je vois Itachi froncer les sourcils.

« J'ai du temps libre.

- O-ok.

- Amène-toi.»

_Regarde ça bâtard._ J'emmène Naruto jusqu'au magasin Sarutobi, la seule supérette de Konoha tenu par un vieux cinglé et sa descendance. Je me tourne vers Naruto.

« Achète des bières.

- Quoi ? »

_Il est bouché en plus ?_

« Achète des bières. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mater comme ça ? Il est pas content ? Il croit peut être que je veux le faire raquer. Ou alors il a pas de thune. Je dois avoir un billet de dix dans ma poche. Ah, le voilà. _Bah prend-le, abruti !_ T'as jamais vu de billet de ta vie ou quoi ?

« Laisse tomber. »

_… ? _C'est quoi sont problème ? Je crois que si j'essaie de le comprendre je suis pas sorti de la merde.

Je tourne discrètement la tête vers le coin de la rue après que Naruto est repoussé ma main et est refermé la porte du magasin derrière lui. Itachi n'est plus là. Tant mieux. Bon débarras. Un connard de moins à se trimballer.

Naruto sort enfin du magasin, un sac plastique, avec quatre canettes dedans, à la main.

« Amène-toi. »

Il a encore l'air de bouder. Je comprends pas ce mec. Il a un rendez-vous avec moi et il fait la gueule ! Bah, je sais ce qui va le dérider. Quelques bière, de la proximité et _c'est partie les amis_ ! Et pour ça, je vois qu'un seul endroit. Le squatte de l'immeuble désaffecté. Y a jamais personne en journée.

On arrive devant l'entrée du squatte, une fenêtre brisée. Pour accéder à l'intérieur, il faut s'accrocher à la gouttière, sauter à travers la fenêtre et se réceptionner sans bobos. _Un jeu d'enfant !_

Naruto saute dans la pièce après moi. Il à l'air impressionné par l'endroit, qui n'a pourtant rien de spécial.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- C'est ici que j'amène mes plans cul. »

Enfin Sai et quelques autres mecs. Quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? _T'as crus que t'étais quoi ?_

« Des mecs tu veux dire ? »

_… ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?_

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Pourquoi il me fixe avec sa tête choqué ? J'ai loupé un truc, c'est pas possible.

« Sasuke ? T'es gay ?

- Quoi ? »

Je n'ai pas réussis à empêcher un rire nerveux de passer mes lèvres. Je comprends pas tout là. Non, enfaite je comprends plus rien.

« A ton avis ? T'as cru quoi quand tu m'as demandé un rendez-vous ? »

_C'est vrai ! T'as crus quoi crétin !?_ C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? Un coup d'Itachi ?

Un rictus bizarre se forme aux coins des lèvres de Naruto. Il me fixe d'un regard étrange. Un regard de fou furieux.

« Donc enfaite, t'es une _fiotte_ ? »

_Qu-…_

Je lui balance aussi violemment que possible mon front dans le nez que je réduis en bouillis. La violence de mon coup de boule le propulse à terre. _Alors c'était ça !? C'était juste un vieux plan foireux !?_ Naruto relève la tête, halluciné. Il tâte un instant son nez. _Ah ça, il est plus très beau à voir._ Puis lève les yeux vers moi. _Je ne laisserai jamais personne m'insulter. _Je mets sur les traits de mon visage tout le mépris que j'éprouve pour lui en cet instant.

« Tout ceux qui m'insulte, je les cogne, c'est clair !? »

Il me regarde, une main sur son nez qui pisse le sang. Et une lueur étrange passe dans ces yeux. Une lueur qui n'a rien à voir avec celle de toute à l'heure. Une lueur d'admiration, de respect et de…

_Soulagement ?_

Je me sens subitement tout bizarre. Un dragon a élu domicile dans mon estomac et gronde dans mes entrailles. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui tends ma main. Je tends la main au mec qui, quelque secondes auparavant, me traitait de fiotte. Comme si je voulais lui montrais que je lui pardonne. Que ce n'est pas grave. Que je _comprends_… Ce que je comprends ? Je ne sais pas trop. _Mais je comprends._

Naruto saisit ma main et se relève. Le contact de sa paume m'électrise. _Ce n'est pourtant qu'une main !_ Je me détourne, bizarrement gêné, et m'assois dans un des canapés du squatte. Naruto et toujours debout, à la même place, une main sur son nez.

« Assis-toi. »

Je sors les canettes du sac que je balance dans un coin. Naruto s'assied en face de moi et je lui lance une canette qu'il intercepte d'une main. On décapsule nos bières en même temps. Je m'envoie une longue gorgée. Le goût amer de la bière me pique la gorge. En rabaissant les yeux je vois Naruto, toujours occupé à tâter son nez. C'est vrai qu'il a une gueule bizarre.

« Ça va le nez ?

- Je sens plus rien.

- Il est un peu tordu.

- Sérieux !?

- Attends bouge pas. »

Je me lève à me place entre les jambes de Naruto. Je saisis son nez entre mon pouce et mon index. _Il a pas l'air de sentir quoique se soit._ Je pince un peu son nez en le tordant légèrement sur le côté.

_« Aïe ! »_

_C'est bon il le sent._

« T'es prêt ?

- Quoi ? »

_Crac._

Un craquement lugubre retentit au moment ou je remets violemment le nez de Naruto en place. _Voilà ! Il a moins une sale gueule là déjà._ Le corps de Naruto se crispe, immobile sur le canapé. L'air de souffrir le martyr. _Au moins la sensation est revenue !_ Je me rassois tranquillement dans mon canapé.

« Ça va mieux ?

- … _gnon_… »

_Hahahaha ! La voix ! C'est excellent !_

« Tu viens de me péter le nez et ça te fais rire ?

- Je te l'ai pas pété, je l'ai remis en place.

- Bah ton coup de boule était moins douloureux.

- Par contre t'arrêtes pas de saigner.

- Où ça ?

- A ton avis, blaireau ?

- Nan mais je sais pas, les narines ou l'arête ?

- L'arête »

_Tiens y avait pas une trousse à pharmacie dans le coin ? _Je me lève de mon canapé et part voir du côté de l'unique placard en hauteur. Je fouille dedans. _Quel merdier !_ On se croirait dans les bureaux du gouvernement. Une seringue._ Nan c'est pas ça._ Un rat mort. _Nan c'est pas ça._ Des capotes. _Bon à savoir ça !_ Des pansements.

Je prends un pansement que j'amène à Naruto.

« Tiens.

- Où t'as trouvé ça ?

- Là-bas. C'est tout plein de bordel, dont une trousse à pharmacie. »

Il hausse un sourcil, septique.

« Moi aussi ça m'a parut bizarre la première fois que j'ai trouvé une trousse à pharmacie là-dedans. »

Naruto prends le pansement qu'il se met sur l'arrête du nez en grimaçant. Je me rassois et ma place et prend une gorgée de bière bien mérité. Naruto en bois une en me fixant. Je l'ignore et fini ma canette. Il me fixe toujours. _Mais quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout le temps me regarder bizarrement._

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer ?

- T'es plutôt sympa enfaite. »

_Gloups… _C'est quoi cette envie de rougir comme une pucelle !? La vache il me fait de l'effet ou quoi !?

Je me ressaisis vite et lui lance une pique pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble.

« Et toi t'es vraiment un crétin.

- Vas te faire foutre ! »

Il me dit ça avec une moue boudeuse et un air outré. Ça me fait rigoler. Lui aussi. J'ouvre une deuxième canette de bière et en bois la moitié cul-sec. _Lui aussi il est sympa._

…

Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le lui dire ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa quand même.

Finalement on a bavardé de tout et de rien. Je me suis plutôt déridé. L'alcool aidant. C'est bizarre parce que d'habitude je ne suis comme ça qu'avec Karin et Sai. Et encore.

Je jette un œil par la fenêtre. Merde, la nuit est en train de tomber !

« On ferait mieux de bouger.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ça craint ici la nuit.

- Ok. »

On est parti puis Naruto m'a raccompagné jusque devant ma rue. En rentrant chez moi je me suis senti étrangement content. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Je suis monté directement dans ma chambre. Au passage, j'ai vu Itachi me fixer d'un de ses regards bizarre. Je l'ai ignoré. Une fois dans ma chambre je me suis senti un peu patraque et très fatigué. Je me suis couché.

J'éteins la lumière.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un se glisse dans l'obscurité de ma chambre à pas feutrés. Un poids creuse le lit derrière mon dos. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner.

« Maman ?

- C'est moi, mon cœur. »

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

Ça lui arrive parfois. Elle fait une sorte de crise d'affection bizarroïde. Elle me prend dans ses bras comme ça et me serre contre elle comme un gamin qu'on borde. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Elle est bizarre dans ces cas-là. Elle agit bizarrement. Comme une… une… _folle_. D'habitude j'attends silencieusement qu'elle reparte mais ce soir j'essaie de me sentir bien comme ça avec elle. Elle passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre dans mon dos. Elle chantonne très légèrement des phrases sans queue ni tête. Des phrases qui disent : _Tu es à moi… personne n'a le droit de te prendre à moi… Qui te touche, je le tue…_ C'est un peu flippant. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit folle. _Je ferme les yeux. J'essaie de me laisser bercer par ses caresses et par sa voix. Je veux me sentir redevenir tout petit. Comme lorsque j'avais quatre ans. Quelque chose mouille ma joue.

Elle se laisse tomber sur mon corps, se serrant contre moi. Je l'entends sangloter, ça me sors complètement de ma torpeur. Avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, elle prend mon visage entre ses main et embrasse mes joue comme si ça vie en dépendait.

_« Tu es mon Sasuke à moi et personne ne pourra t'enlever loin de moi. »_

J'écoute en silence ma mère divaguer. Je la laisse m'étreindre et pleurer sur mon épaule sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague. Et puis au bout d'un moment, je sens mon corps tomber de fatigue.

Je ferme les yeux.

_J'ai envie de revoir Naruto._

J'ai cru apercevoir l'ombre de mon père qui nous écoutait dans le couloir.

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express :** "Ce connard me tape vraiment trop sur le système."_

* * *

**Lexique :**

_***Antoine Redier :** __inventeur du réveil-matin en 1847._

_***Jean Lewis :** marque de pantalon plutôt cher._

* * *

Voici le septième chapitre.

Je m'excuse sincèrement si vous trouvez des fautes, mais ce chapitre étant particulièrement long, j'ai du mal à y traquer les fautes sans décrocher.

Merci de vos lecture et de vos reviews.

Bien à vous,

SoapMiso.


	8. POV Gaara 01

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**Pour finir, j'ai décidé de créer pour vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices avides de nouveauté, une nouvelle rubrique (la première enfaite…) dans laquelle nous interrogerons les protagonistes de l'histoire à, s'ils le veulent, nous faire part de leur contentement (ou mécontentement). Allez-y ! :**

**SoapMiso** : Qui commence ?

Naruto : _(lève la main) _Moi m'sieur, moi m'sieur, moi m'sieur !

SoapMiso : Oui ?

Naruto : Pourquoi je me fais tout le temps défoncer la gueule ?

**SoapMiso** : C'est comme ça. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Rin : Pourquoi j'suis une p*** ? _**(CENSUUUUUURE ! Technicien ! **_Kakashi : Hm, *cricracrackeuh* pas d'problème_**.)**_

Sasuke : Pourquoi j'aime le chocolat ?

Juugo : Pourquoi je suis bizarre ?

Karin : Pourquoi on me voit jamais ?

Sai : Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?

Gaara : Pourquoi je sers à rien ?

Ino : Pourquoi elle est naze ta rubrique ?

**SoapMiso** : Vos questions sont nulles ! Nulles ! Vous êtes immatures ! Je préfère écouter des personnes dignes de ma précieuse écoute. Itachi ?

Itachi : Qui a un _épi d'maïs_ dans l'cul ?

**SoapMiso** : … Je vous déteste tous… _(S'enfui en pleurant)._

* * *

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts sociaux originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires.

**Désolé si c'était long. Dernière info : premier chapitre de **_**Sing my voice **_**sortie (deux enfaite) ainsi qu'une autre fic intitulé **_**Solanum **_**(meuh oui, je me fais de la pub), si cela vous intéresse. Bonne lecture. Bien à vous, SoapMiso.**

* * *

**Konoha Express.**

Y a comme un truc bouillant dans l'air…

Mon corps est comme paralysé. Je vois flou et une douleur sans nom me transperce le crâne. J'essaie de bouger mais n'y parviens pas. J'entends des voix lointaine et de l'agitation autour de moi. Ma vision trouble devient légèrement plus nette. Je parviens à bouger un bras que je porte à ma tête.

« _Unhhh…_ »

La vache, j'ai mal. Oh bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Gaara, _ça va_ ? »

Drôle de question. Je me mets en position assise, aidé par Temari et Kushina. Je relève douloureusement la tête. Où est Naruto ? Semblerait que je vienne de dégringoler des escaliers et que ma tête ait violemment percuté les marches.

_Uh !? _Mais j'aurais pu mourir ! Vous en connaissez combien qui s'éclate dans les escaliers et survivent ?

…

Ok, laissez tomber, ça doit être le choc... Mais j'aurais quand même pu _mourir _!

« Lève-toi Gaara, allonge-toi sur le canapé. »

Je me lève… « _Non ça va._ » … Et m'écroule.

« Gaara, ne discute pas et va sur le canapé. »

Je tiens plus sur mes jambes ou quoi ? Je me relève péniblement, aidé par Kushina et obéis à Temari. Kushina demande :

« Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler une ambulance ?

- Je ne sais pas. Gaara ?

- Nan, c'est pas la peine.

- Appelle une ambulance.

- Hé ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous me faites chier à jamais m'écouter !

- Je vais l'appeler. »

_… Je veux mourir…_

« Putain Temari ! Ça sert à rien, bordel ! _Appelle pas_ ! »

…

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à l'hôpital. A faire des examens, des scanners et autres conneries de médecins véreux. _Qu'ils aillent au Diable…_

« Rassure-toi Gaara, tu n'a rien ! Juste une belle bosse ! »

_Non… Sans blague._

« On peut dire que tu as la tête dure bonhomme ! »

Le médecin se tourne vers Kushina, toute sourire, visiblement ravie d'être là.

« Et désormais faites attention aux personne que vous invitez chez vous (_il se tourne vers moi_) et aux filles que tu fréquente jeune homme ! »

…

_Je veux mourir…_

Oui… Kushina lui a raconté que lors d'un _ébat sexuel_ avec une _fougueuse_ inconnue (Oui… elle a dit _ébat sexuel _et _fougueuse…_), une voleuse était entrée par la fenêtre, avait dérobée tout les biens familiaux avant que sa complice mon amante ne m'assomme avec une batte de base-ball planqué sous le lit…

J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Kushina… _vraiment_… mais je crois qu'elle est _sérieusement dérangée_…

Diagnostique : Obsession incontrôlable au mensonge et à l'argent doublé d'une profonde _déviance sexuelle_…

Grand sourire de Kushina.

« Oui, nous ferons plus attention ! »

… Vu la tête qu'il tire, c'est plutôt son cerveau qu'il aurait bien envie d'analyser. En même temps on peut pas lui en vouloir… c'est Kushina. Plus elle raconte des cracs, plus elle est contente. Il l'aurait surement plus crut si elle lui avait dit que le croque-mitaine était sorti d'un vaisseau spatial habillé en ninja et qu'il m'avait fait une attaque genre, je sais pas, _Kaze Bushin no Jutsu_ ! _Ha-ha_…

_J'ai mal à la tête putain…_

Le médecin se tourne vers Temari pour régler la note de consultation, et vu comment il la regarde, c'est plutôt son décolté à elle qu'il voudrait bien analyser de plus près.

C'est fou ce que des hommes peuvent faire à la vue d'un décolté. Comme par exemple vous laisser quitter un hôpital sans payer. Temari n'a eu qu'à tirer un peu sur son T-shirt pour que le type oubli subitement les mots chèque et carte vital.

« _Haaaaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha !_

- C'est pas drôle.

- T'as trop une sale gueule !_ Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha_ !

- Salope…

- Non, sérieusement, comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

De moqueur, le visage d'Ino passe par choqué, puis incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit !?

- Je sais pas, une subite envie de me tuer peut être ? »

Ino me jette un regard qui veut clairement dire : _c'est pas drôle_.

« J'essayerai de lui parler demain.

- C'est ça. »

Je me lève de table sous le regard déboussolé d'Ino et monte dans ma chambre. Je me mets au lit sans attendre. Personne n'a demandé comment allait ma tête. _Bâtards. _Vers vingt-deux heures, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. J'entends Naruto entrer et se faufiler dans son lit. Je fais semblant de dormir et l'ignore. Je vais rester toute la nuit éveillé. Trop de questions dans la tête. Et me triturer l'esprit n'aide en rien à trouver le sommeil. Je regarde le réveil posé près du lit de Naruto. Quatre heures du matin. _Hhhhhhhh… _Sans un bruit, je me lève et descend de mon lit. J'enfile quelques fringues et sort de la chambre.

_« Où tu vas ? »_

Je sursaute en poussant un cri de frayeur détestablement aigu. Naruto se retourne sous la couette et lâche un ronflement sonore. Une bulle éclate au coin des lèvres de Kankuro. _Dire que ce clochard est mon frère ! _Je me retourne et remarque Yahiko qui me regarde depuis son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Ça te regarde pas.

- Comme tu veux.

- …

- …

- J'esquive Naruto.

- Je m'en fous. »

Je hausse les épaules et sort de la chambre, laissant Yahiko vaquer à ses occupation. Comment on peut être réveillé à _quatre heures du mat' !? Faut être taré !_

J'erre dans le quartier, sans but et sans savoir où aller, mon sac de cours sur le dos. Je repense aux évènements de la veille.

Tout à commencé en sport, natation.

La piscine. Une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas sécher les cours. Les filles en maillots de bain ! La proximité physique ! Les échanges virils dans les vestiaires ! J'adore ce sport ! J'aime moins le prof… D'ailleurs il est toujours pas là. Pas que ça me dérange, hein ! Tant mieux ! Ce mec ne peut pas m'encadrer. Il me pourrit la vie et passe la sienne à m'humilier. Et Gai en slip de bain n'est pas particulièrement sexy à voir… _Beuh !_

Je parle tranquillement avec deux filles _(une blonde à gros seins et une rousse avec deux jolies petites pommes d'amour bien au chaud dans le bikini)_ quand brusquement, Ino se lève et semble chercher quelqu'un. Je réalise.

_Il est où Naruto ?_

Il était sur les gradins avec Ino y a pas cinq minutes. Je le cherche rapidement des yeux. Nulle part… Il est peut être aux chiottes ?

« Désolé du retard les enfants ! Je faisais mon sport matinal et j'ai oublié l'heure ! »

Gai débarque, avec trente minutes de retard. _Vu ta gueule, ton sport matinal, c'est pas la baise… _Le prof fait l'appel.

« Uchiwa Sasuke ?

- _Hn._

- Uzumaki Naruto ?

- _Euh…_ il-il est aux toilettes ! »

D'ailleurs depuis le temps qu'il y est il doit avoir lâché un mastodonte ! _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Et pourquoi il me regarde bizarrement lui ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, renvoyant un regard noir à Sasuke Uchiwa qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard depuis que j'ai ouvert la bouche. Gai referme son cahier d'appel d'un coup sec et s'exclame :

« Bien, qui veut commencer les exercices que je vous ai concocté ? »

… Silence.

« Gaara. »

_Il me hait…_

La journée se termine, je suis en route pour rentrer, passablement énervé, Gai m'en a fait baver, le prof d'espagnol m'a clairement fais comprendre que j'étais _una mierda_ et j'ai foiré le contrôle de philo. _Putain…_ Et _en plus_ ce bâtard de Naruto m'a lâchement abandonné pour sécher tout seul ! Et il a même pas _daigné_ répondre à mes texto. _Lâcheur !_

J'ouvre bruyamment la porte de la chambre. Naruto est confortablement installé sur son pieu. Et le voir comme ça achève de me foutre définitivement en rogne.

« Ah bah t'es là, sale traitre ! »

Il me jette un regard blasé. _Duh ? Connard !_

« Depuis quand tu disparais comme un voleur !? Je me suis tapé le regard de merlan décédé de Gai pendant toute l'heure ! _Vous êtes sûr de ne pas savoir où se trouve votre bon ami Uzumaki Naruto, monsieur Gaara ? Encore 500 kilomètres de brasse, monsieur Gaara. Je ne vois pas briller la fougue de la jeunesse dans votre dos crawlé, monsieur Gaara. _Mais vas te faire foutre, vieux connard ! Je lui renverrais bien sa fougue de la jeunesse d'un bon pain dans la gueule ! »

Il m'ignore. Je me sens frustré.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu toute la journée ? Pourquoi t'as séché comme ça ?

- Les cours me saoulaient.

- Et tu fais ça sans moi ? Depuis quand ?

- J'avais envie d'être seul.

- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Nan, on peut pas. »

Que ? Mais pourquoi il me parle comme ça ? C'est ma faute ? J'ai fais un truc qu'il fallait pas ? Il se lève et me passe devant comme si je ne valais pas plus d'attention qu'une merde sur le trottoir. Je me sens blessé. Il est sérieux là !? Je le rattrape par l'épaule.

« Tu me fais quoi là ? »

Je vous épargne la suite. Je ne voudrais pas que votre image de Naruto se détériore. Surtout qu'il m'a frappé. Beaucoup de fois. Et qu'il ne m'a même pas laissé la possibilité de me défendre. Et puis _la violence ne résout rien. _C'est un de mes principes fondamentaux. Juré.

…

Bref. Il m'a pété la gueule, j'ai failli mourir, maintenant je suis à la rue, et tout est de sa faute. Et moi dans tout ça je n'y suis _stric-te-ment-pour-rien_ ! Tout est de _sa _faute !

Je déambule dans la rue, trainant les pieds, shootant dans les cailloux. Quand une voix m'interpelle.

« Psssst »

Je tourne la tête et tombe sur la plus grosse paire de loloches qu'il m'est était donné de voir !

Réaction instantanée : rougeurs, chaleur dans le bas ventre.

« _Ah, euh,_ bon-bonjour Ma-madame Koichi ! »

Je dois avoir l'air con avec mes joues cramoisi et ma voix qui bafouille. Madame Koichi me souris d'un air malicieux et se penche vers moi. Ses bras croisés sous son opulente poitrine la mettant davantage en valeur. Quoiqu'y est pas vraiment besoin. Elle se penche et murmure d'un air de confidence.

« Appelle-moi Tsunade, _trésor._ »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. _Gloups_. Oh-mon-Dieu. Le chevrotement de ma voix s'accentue.

« D'a-d'accord. »

Je déglutis. Tsunade se lève des marches de perron sur lesquelles elle était assise et se dirige vers moi.

« Il est bien tôt pour voir un jeune homme comme toi se balader dans la rue je trouve.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Oh ! _Mon pauvre_ poussin ! »

Le bout de ses doigts caresse lentement ma mâchoire. Je me sens bizarrement en sueur.

« Et-et vous… Que-qu'est-ce que vous faites de-dehors ? »

Ses doigts se retirent et son expression passe de séducteur à faussement boudeur.

« Mes _vilaines filles_ m'ont laissé toute seule dehors dans le froid. J'ai bien cru ne pas passer la nuit. »

Ses lèvres s'avancèrent en une moue boudeuse. Alors comme ça Sakura et Rin ont enfermé Tsunade dehors ! _Mais elles sont folles !_ Tsunade recroise ses bras sous sa poitrine et je remarque que ses mains frottent ses bras de bas en haut.

« Je… _euh…_ vous voulez mon manteau ? »

Question complètement stupide ! Comment pourrait-elle rentrer, elle et ses seins, dans mon malheureux petit 32 ? Hein ? Elle me sourit néanmoins.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi,_ trésor_ ? »

Je hoche la tête et retire mon blouson que je lui passe. Elle en recouvre ses épaules en me remerciant. Je demande :

« Votre-votre mari n'est pas là ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Non, il n'est pas rentré. »

Puis son visage prend un air las et fatigué.

« Ça lui arrive souvent. De ne pas rentrer. Je suis souvent toute seule. Et les filles sont insupportables. »

Elle soupire puis me sourit d'un air enjoué. La porte derrière nous s'ouvre. Rin et Sakura en sortent.

« Si t'es pas morte tu peux rentr-… »

Sakura s'immobilise en me voyant.

« _Gaara ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

J'hausse les épaules. Un courant frais me fait avoir la chair de poule.

« Je passais dans le coin.

- _Gaara !_ »

Rin saute joyeusement les marches et se jette sur moi, s'accrochant à mon bras. Tsunade arque un sourcil et je détourne le regard.

« Tu es venu m'escorter jusqu'au collège c'est ça !? »

Rin me regarde de ses yeux de biche. Je me racle la gorge et marmonne :

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

Je jette un œil discret à Tsunade qui me regarde avec un sourire un coin qui veut surement dire : _Tu es un vilain petit menteur, trésor._

Je baisse la tête et sourit timidement. Tsunade tourne les talons et rentre chez elle sous le regard noir de Sakura. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourne et lance, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir récupérer ton manteau, _je t'attendrais_. »

Elle referme la porte derrière elle, me faisant un dernier clin d'œil.

« Tu dragues ma mère, Gaara ! Tu es un vilain petit-ami ! »

Rin tire sur ma joue en riant et je bafouille qu'elle dit _n'importe quoi_. Sakura lève les yeux au ciel et nous contourne, me bousculant au passage.

Je conduis Rin jusqu'à son collège. Pour une raison inconnu, Sakura est venu avec nous. Le lycée est pourtant à l'opposer. Rin colle un gros baiser sur mes lèvres et murmure que j'aurais droit à un beau cadeau de remerciement en tirant sur son décolté. Je rougis légèrement en regardant sa jolie poitrine d'adolescente. Sakura croise les bras et marmonne un "_pitié…"_. Je l'ignore et fais un geste de la main en direction de Rin qui a rejoins ses copines. Les demoiselles gloussent et un élan de fierté me fait repartir au côté de Sakura en marchant comme un prince.

« T'es un crétin. »

Je me tourne vers elle. Le collège étant hors de vu, j'ai repris mon pas blasé, main dans les poches, dos vouté.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien.

- … »

Elle me dévisage et m'observe de haut en bas avant de reporter son regard sur le chemin.

« Pas trop froid _Monsieur l'Abruti_ ? »

Maintenant qu'elle le dit, c'est vrai que ça caille. J'enfonce un peu plus mes mains dans mes poches et rentre la tête en soufflant. Sakura soupire et retire son écharpe qu'elle m'enroule autour du cou. Je la regarde faire interloquée, puis rougis.

« Merci. »

Sakura me répond que _ce n'est rien_. Je ne vois pas son visage. On marche en silence. Je sors mon paquet de cigarette et en coince une entre mes lèvres. Je tends le paquet à Sakura qui en prend une et fais de même. Je range mon paquet et sors mon briquet. J'allume nos deux cigarettes et reprends mon chemin. On fume nos clopes en marchant, et une fois la sienne fini, Sakura brise le silence.

« Alors après ma sœur de 14 ans tu compte te faire ma belle-mère de 36 ? »

Je me tourne vers elle et fronce les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je lui ai juste filé mon manteau parce qu'elle avait froid d'accord ! Et c'est purement de _ta_ faute ! »

Sakura ouvre de grands yeux en poussant une plainte de dédain.

« Parce qu'en plus, c'est moi la méchante !

- C'est toi qui l'a enfermé dehors toute la nuit en profitant que ton père n'était pas là !

- Tu ne l'as connais pas ! C'est une _garce_ ! Elle a détruit ma vie !

- N'importe quoi. »

Sakura se met en travers de mon chemin et me hurle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma famille Gaara !? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis au quotidien ! Toi, tu es là à te morfondre sur le sort de _ma pauvre belle-mère_ qui n'a jamais fait _que dalle_ pour nous et tu ose me dire que j'ai eu tort ?

- Quoi !? Mais j'ai jamais dit…

- Vas te faire foutre, Gaara ! »

Elle me pousse brutalement. Interloqué, je la regarde comme si elle était folle. Puis je sens une colère sourde monter en moi. J'en ai marre que personne ne m'écoute. Je la pousse aussi violemment qu'elle et lui cri :

« Putain mais dégage, connasse ! T'as les neurones grillés ou quoi !? Tu me gaves, pauvre fille ! »

Je la contourne. Je n'ai pas fait trois mètres que Sakura me hurle, les larmes aux yeux :

« T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre connard ! Et puis rend-moi mon écharpe ! »

Je retire son écharpe d'un geste brusque, manquant de m'étrangler, et la lui balance au visage. J'enfonce violemment mes mains dans mes poches et trace ma route. Sakura me dépasse et disparait comme une furie au coin d'une rue. _Putain me pourquoi tout le monde m'emmerde aujourd'hui !?_

J'arrive au lycée et croise Sakura qui parle avec Tenten. Elle me lance un regard hautain et m'ignore. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle a dû pleurer. Je me pose contre le mur, devant la salle. Je suis dans les premiers arrivés. Tout juste deuxième derrière Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce mec est _toujours_ à l'heure. Sérieux pourquoi ce mec est _toujours_ à l'heure ? C'est la réincarnation d'Antoine Redier au quoi !? Il m'ignore royalement et je fais pareil de mon côté.

Le couloir se remplit peu à peu de bruit au fur et à mesure que les gens arrivent. Palme d'or du mec bruyant à Kiba Inuzika. J'ai crus que j'allais lui en coller une.

Aussi soudainement qu'étonnement, une sorte de jappement bizarre retentit dans le couloir. Je tourne la tête… pour voir Naruto… qui se cache…

_Déconnexion instantané des neurones._

…

_Reconnexion._

J'ai pas compris.

Récapitulons. Naruto me balance dans les escaliers mais c'est lui qui se cache. Des fois je me demande si le pète au casque de Kushina est héréditaire…

_Putain…_

Il me frappe. Il tente de m'assassiner et disparait une fois son méfait accompli. Il savait très bien que quand il est rentré je ne dormais pas mais il n'est quand même pas venu s'excuser. Et maintenant, il me fui. J'ai fait quoi ? Mais j'ai fait quoi pour qu'il me déteste autant sans que je sache pourquoi !?

Personne n'a était sympa avec moi aujourd'hui. Naruto m'a pété la gueule (bon c'était hier mais le résultat est le même), Sakura m'a insulté sans raison. Rin fait peur. … Enfaite y a que Tsunade qu'a été cool avec moi.

Je rougis en repensant au ballotement de ses siens.

Sakura dit n'importe quoi ! Ça peut pas être une mauvaise mère ! Au puis de quoi elle se plaint !? Elle en à une elle au moins ! Elle l'a pas tué en venant au monde !

…

J'ai un peu mal au cœur. Je me sens blessé et vulnérable. Et sans Naruto, j'ai plus d'amis. Je suis pas comme lui moi, j'arrive pas à me sociabiliser avec tout le monde. Y avait bien Sakura que je pouvais compter comme amie. Mais maintenant elle me déteste aussi. Je suis tout seul.

Je jette un regard circule sur mes camarades de classe, en quête d'un ami.

… Ils ont tous l'air méchants…

« Hé les mecs ! C'est E.T. qui se tape une vieille et qui, après coup, lui dit : « Il était extra tes restes ! » _EXTRATERRESTE ! HAHAHAHAHAH !_ »

Je me tourne vers le gueulard pour tomber sur Kiba et son rire de clébard. Étonnant…

Inuzuka Kiba. Ce type est pire qu'un réveil matin qui sonne à cinq heures du mat' pour toute une journée de souffrance. Moins je vois ce crétin, mieux je me porte…

… Et puis il sent le clebs… J'l'aime pas.

Mais j'ai besoin d'un ami. Et il croit que je suis son pote. … Mais c'est le pote de Naruto. … Je sais ! Je vais lui voler ses amis ! Meuh, comment ça c'est_ puéril _!?_ Je vous emmerde ! Vous êtes pas dans ma situation !_ Je me tourne vers Kiba et gueule, pour couvrir son vacarme.

« Hé, Kiba ! »

Il se tourne vers moi, étonné.

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Amène-toi par là. »

Il s'avance vers moi sous le regard étonné de ses potes. Je pose une main sur son épaule et approche mon visage du sien. Discrètement, je lui chuchote :

« Ça te dirais un petit bédo avant de commencer les cours ? »

Technique d'approche. Si ça, ça l'apprivoise pas ! Il me regarde avec étonnement puis me fais un sourire plein de dents. Il se tourne vers ses potes et leur dit _de ne pas l'attendre._ C'est assez suspect d'ailleurs je trouve. Je l'emmène jusque dans les toilettes de la cours. Celles du bâtiment sont trop risquées. Faudrait être sacrément gonflé pour fumer dedans. Même une clope. Je referme la porte d'une cabine derrière nous et m'installe sur la cuvette en posant mon sac sur mes genoux. Kiba pose son cul par terre, adossé à la porte de la cabine, son sac de cours à côté de lui. J'ouvre mon sac, fouille au fond et en sors un sachet dans lequel trône une croquette.

« J'effrite ? »

Je tends le bout de shit à Kiba qui sort son briquet et commence à effriter.

« Fais le ton-car. »

_Me donne pas d'ordre, connard_ ! Je sors mon paquet de clope et en arrache un bout de carton que je roule méticuleusement. Kiba termine d'effriter et je lui tends mon paquet de feuille slim. Il en prend une et me retends le reste des OCB que je range au fond de mon sac. Une fois le joint roulé, Kiba le coince entre ses lèvres en s'exclamant :

« Qui roule boule ! »

Je le dévisage et marmonne :

« Qui fournit suit. »

Il rigole et allume le bédo en tirant une grosse latte. Il en tire encore cinq ou six avant de me passer le joint. Je tire à mon tour de grosses taffes sur le bédo et fini par le rendre à Kiba.

Plus la taille du joint diminue, plus il raconte de conneries. S'égosillant sur les fesses de Sakura. Une blague pas drôle. Le trop beau sourire de Tenten. Une blague pas drôle. Les seins d'Ino. Une b-

_QUOI !?_ _Alors là…_

« C'est vrai que tu vis avec elle ! T'as dû la voir à poil plein de fois, nan ? Le vilain !

- _Ha-ha-ha…_ »

_Ce connard me tape vraiment trop sur le système._

« C'est sûr qu'elle est bonne putain. »

S'il se la ferme pas très vite, je ne réponds plus de mes gestes.

...

_« Tu trouves pas que ça sent le shit ? »_

...

_Anko !_

J'échange un regard horrifié avec Kiba. Je saute littéralement de la cuvette et jette mon sac sur mon dos. Kiba lance ce qui reste de joint au fond de la cuvette et chope son sac. Il ouvre la porte de la cabine et se stoppe devant la porte des toilettes.

A travers la vitre teintée de la porte, les silhouettes d'Anko et d'Orochimaru se dessinent, à quelques mètres. Je me retourne vivement et repaire la petite fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Kiba aussi la repaire puisqu'il se jette dessus et l'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre.

_« Il y a quelqu'un. »_

Kiba se glisse par la fenêtre et retombe sur ses pattes. Je le suis et saute au moment où Anko ouvre la porte des toilettes.

« _Hé ! Toi !_ »

Je décampe à la suite de Kiba, ignorant le beuglement d'Anko.

« Reviens ici, _espèce de petit bâtard_ ! »

On va attendre quelques minutes devant le lycée, puis entrer et se diriger vers notre salle de cours. On frappe, Iruka, le prof de géo, nous ouvre la porte.

« Et bien les garçons, vous êtes en retard.

- Désolé Monsieur Umino. »

Kiba s'excuse. Pas moi. Je me dirige à une table libre en jetant un œil à Naruto. Il me fixe avec une tête de gros con. Je m'assois. Kiba pose ses fesses sur la chaise à côté de la mienne. _Beuh, nan, dégage_. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le cours, mais Kiba n'arrête pas de me parler. Je ne l'écoute pas.

A la fin du cours, je tombe sur Ino qui me jette un regard sévère. Je l'ignore et trace ma route. Elle me dépasse pour rejoindre Naruto. _C'est dégueulasse._ Je pensais qu'on était un trio mais enfaite, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Elle préfère rester avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi. Je shoote dans un caillou, sourcils foncés. Kiba me rattrape et me demande quel cours on a. Anglais. Anko. La misère.

En entrant en cours, Anko nous regarde d'un œil mauvais. Elle gueule un peu puis commence son cours. … Je crois que je préfère la voix tonitruante de Kiba à celle criarde et agressive d'Anko.

Je gigote sur ma chaise, elle me fixe bizarrement. J'entends vaguement Naruto parler avec Ino, trois tables plus loin. J'aimerai bien les écouter mais je suis trop traumatisé par le regard assassin que me lance Anko. Je tente de l'ignorer en détournant le regard. Mes yeux tombent sur un regard gris pâles. Je grimace. _Oh non, pas encore lui !_ Neji Hyuga me fait un sourire un coin. Je lui tire la langue et reporte mon regard sur le devant de la classe. _Je préfère la tronche de macchabée d'Anko que le regard suspect de Neji. Y a pas, ce mec me terrorise._

Neji Hyuga. Cinquante-deux kilos d'arrogance et un mètre soixante-dix de perversion. Ce mec est _gay_ ! C'est obligé ! Suffit de voir comment il me regarde en sport ! _Bah ! Beuh ! Bouh ! Bah !_ J'en ai la chair de poule ! Franchement, _il me traumatise. _Et puis ses petits sourires bizarres et ses petites mimines qui s'égarent _sans le faire exprès_ sur mon corps ! _Sans le faire exprès _! Mon cul ! Je sais que je suis beau ! Que j'ai la classe et tout ça ! Mais faut arrêter ! Ça devient une obsession ! Mon corps est réservé à Tsu-… euh-à-à Rin ! A Rin !

_Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'allais dire…_

Le cours se termine et je sors tête basse. Je me sens de plus en plus mal et Kiba me saoul. Je l'esquive à la cantine et mange tout seul. Ino et Naruto sont à une table plus loin. Ils ne me voient même pas. Ils en ont rien à foutre._ Je les déteste._

En plus j'ai froid sans mon manteau.

Les cours reprennent et je me retrouve tout seul à une table. J'ai les yeux rivé sur la table. J'ai l'impression que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Une fille rigole à l'autre bout de la salle. Peut être que c'est parce qu'elle se moque de moi ? Je croise les mains sur mes cuisses et relève légèrement la tête. Sakura s'assoit à côté de moi. Je la dévisage. Elle hausse une épaule.

« Tu faisais pitié. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Bah vas donner ta pitié à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle soupire.

« Excuse-moi pour ce matin. »

Je la regarde, baisse la tête et lui dit que _ce n'est rien_, que _moi aussi j'ai était bête_. Elle me sourit et reporte son attention sur le prof qui rentre dans la salle. Je souris distraitement, heureux de retrouver une amie dans tout ce merdier. _Sakura est vraiment une fille géniale._ Ma bonne humeur retombe instantanément lorsque à l'heure de la pause, je me retrouve face à Naruto qui sort des chiottes. Les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche.

« Dégage Uzumaki, t'es sur mon chemin ! »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, surpris et me répond avec dédain.

« On peut plus sortir des chiottes sans se faire agresser par un petit branleur !? »

Je lui lance un regard mauvais qu'il me rend. Je lui crache avec venin :

« T'as un problème Uzumaki ? Je t'ai pas assez cogné hier soir ? T'as pas compris la leçon ? »

Les deux, trois pleupleux derrière ricanent. _Qu'ils se cassent_ ! Naruto me jette un regard de haine et lance :

« Il me semble que c'est toi qui a bien morflé hier. Une autre petite _chute dans les escaliers_ t'aiderais peut être à te rappeler ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. _Co-comment il peut dire ça ? Il a failli me tuer !_

Mon poing part tout seul et atterri avec un craquement sonore dans la joue de Naruto qui s'écroule sous le choc. Il se relève rapidement et m'envoie son poing que j'esquive facilement. Je sais que Naruto envoi toujours un crochet du droit en premier coup. Je l'esquive et lui envoi mon poing qu'il se mange dans le bide. Il se plis en deux et j'en profite pour lui exploser le nez avec mon genou. Il retombe sur le dos et j'attrape violemment ses cheveux pour le relever.

Un coup bien placé derrière les genoux me fait perdre l'équilibre et je me ramasse sur le sol. Naruto se relève plus rapidement que moi m'envoie sa chaussure en plein dans l'estomac. Un gémissement de douleur résonne dans le couloir et je suis presque sûr qu'il vient de moi. Une pluie de coup me cloue au sol. Alors que Naruto me tabasse de son pied, une voix tonitruante hurle :

_« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »_

La scène se fige. Je tourne la tête et vois un pion, bloqué par les élèves qui nous encerclent, faire de grands gestes dans notre direction. Je me relève d'un bond et cours à la suite de Naruto qui se fais un chemin à coup de coude.

_« Hé ! Revenez ! »_

Naruto passe la barrière du lycée et tourne au coin de la rue. Je le suis en entendant le pion nous courir après. Il nous poursuit jusque dans la rue et je me demande jusqu'où il compte nous suivre. Mais je l'entend stopper sa course à un carrefour. Naruto et moi traçons comme des fous jusqu'au terrain vague. Naruto s'engouffre dans un tuyau et je le suis jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je m'arrête et pose mes mains sur mes genoux, reprenant mon souffle, avant de m'affaler contre les parois du tuyau. Naruto ouvre la bouche :

« _Hh… Hh… Hh…_ La vache… _Hh_… il était coriace celui là.

- _Hh… Hh_, tu l'as dis !

- _Hh_… j'ai cru… _Hh_… qu'on arriverait…_ Hh_… pas… _Hh_… à le semer.

- Et il courrait vite, le fils de pute… _Hh_…

- _Hhahahah..Hh…Hh_… »

On se sourit. Puis, se souvenant qu'on vient de se battre, on détourne la tête d'un même mouvement.

Je reprend doucement mon souffle. La vache ! Il était vraiment motivé ce pion ! Naruto fais un mouvement à côté de moi. Je tourne discrètement mon regard sur lui et croise ses yeux. On détourne en même temps les yeux. Naruto lâche un léger rire gêner. Je ris nerveusement à mon tour. _On est vraiment trop cons !_ Je me tourne vers lui et analyse son visage. Il est bien amoché, et il saigne.

« T'as une sale gueule. »

Naruto s'essuie le visage d'un revers de manche, puis y jette un œil. Elle est couverte de sang.

Il se tourne vers moi et murmure :

« Désolé pour l'escalier. »

On se regarde un moment, immobile.

« Et… pour le coup de poing. »

Il s'assoit et je l'imite, posant mes fesses dans la boue. De toute façon ma chemise est déjà pleine de sang. J'ouvre la bouche :

« Ouais… désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Je tente un sourire timide et constate, heureux, qu'il me le rend. Il continu :

« Désolé de t'avoir frappé sans raison.

- _Hm…_ on peut pas frapper comme ça sans raison. »

Je pose mes yeux sur son visage et attends qu'il m'explique sa conduite de la veille. Il baisse la tête et ne dit rien. Il semble réfléchir. Je ne dis rien. Il relève la tête.

« Je peux pas encore t'expliquer. Mais, je te promets que je t'en parlerai ! Il faut d'abord que j'éclaircisse… un truc… »

_Tant pis._ Je crois que je ne le saurai pas avant un bon bout de temps. Je redresse la tête et fixe la paroi face à moi en marmonnant :

« J'ai envie d'une bière.

- Désolé, j'en ai pas dans mes poches. »

Je me gratte la tête et fouille dans une de mes poches.

« Clopes ?

- Envoi. »

Je sors mon paquet et tends une clope à Naruto qui la place entre ses lèvres. J'allume nos deux clopes et tire généreusement sur la mienne.

« Tu devrais t'acheter tes clopes au lieu de tout le temps taxer les autres.

- J'y songerais. »

Je retire une taffe. Naruto ferme le yeux et murmure, un sourire aux lèvres.

« 4h du mat' quand même ! J'y crois pas ! »

_Bah ! Comment il sait !?_ Je réponds en grimaçant :

« Moi non plus… en fait. »

On rigole.

« Crétin. »

Je lui tire la langue.

Le silence retombe, brisé par Naruto.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Kiba !? »

Je rougis et me moque de moi-même en me grattant le crâne.

« Ah ça ! Il m'a bien cassé les couilles ! »

Naruto éclate d'un rire tonitruant.

Et puis quand il a commencé à faire trop froid, on est rentré. Ino nous à engueulé parce que c'est elle et Sakura qui ont dû ce trimballer nos sacs toute la journée mais elle était quand même contente qu'on se soit réconcilié. Ino me fait savoir qu'elle doit parler avec Naruto. Je soupir. _Et voilà. Encore à l'écart. _Je monte dans ma chambre et tombe sur Yahiko, allongé sur son lit entrain de se rouler une clope, qui me sourit.

« Réconciliés ?

- Ouais ! »

Il tourne la tête vers sa roulée en murmurant que _c'est bien_. Je me pose sur mon pieu et croise mes mains derrière ma tête. Sasori entre dans la chambre en furie.

« Putain ! Il me manque des _pilules_ ! Qui a prit mes _pilules_ !? »

Il fouille sous son lit en balançant tout ce qui se trouve en dessous : chaussettes salles, revues pornos, caleçons salles, capotes, menottes, soutien-gorge…_ soutien-gorge !?_

Sasori se relève et cherche Dieu-sait-quoi des yeux. Son regard croise le mien et ses yeux devienne suspicieux.

« Gaara…

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui as prit mes pilules…

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- Ne mens pas Gaara.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de tes pilules ! »

Naruto entre dans la chambre, un sourire de crétin aux lèvres. Sasori se tourne vers lui.

« Naruto, c'est pas toi qu'à prit mes pilules ? »

Naruto détourne rapidement les yeux et marmonne avec un air de mythomane :

« Non non. »

J'arque un sourcil. _Il veut faire croire ça à qui ?_ Sasori murmure un "_ok"_ et reprend ses recherches.

_Hé !_ C'est pas juste ! Moi il m'a traité de menteur et lui, c'est écrit sur sa gueule que c'est lui qui les a prit et il lui dit rien !

Deidara entre à son tour, les mains dans les poches. Sasori le pointe du doigt en gueulant :

« _C'est toi_ qui as prit _mes pilules !_ »

Deidara lui lance un regard blasé avant de répondre.

« J'les _emmerde_ tes putains de pilules de mes deux. »

Sasori prend un air de victoire en hurlant.

« Tu mens ! C'est toi ! C'est toi qui a prit mes pilules ! Aussi vrai que ton T-shirt est vert ! »

Deidara baisse la tête sur son T-shirt.

« Il est _anis_.

- Anis, mon cul ! Il est vert !

- Anis. Et je sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Sasori fait un grand mouvement désespéré avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Je me tourne vers Naruto, qui lit un magasine trop innocemment pour être crédible. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul à le fixer. Naruto relève les yeux et nous dévisage tout les trois avant de grogner :

« C'est bon. Je lui rendrais ses pilules. »

Deidara hausse une épaule et arrache le magasine des mains de Naruto avant de grimper dans son lit pour le lire. Yahiko coince sa roulée entre ses lèvres et l'allume. L'odeur du tabac imprègne la chambre. Je me lève et ouvre une fenêtre.

J'ai bien dormi cette nuit ! Maintenant que je me suis réconcilié avec Naruto, je dors mieux.

Kankuro marmonne dans son sommeil.

Naruto ronfle bruyamment.

Deidara et Sasori se tourne dans leurs lits.

Je pose les yeux sur Yahiko. Il a les yeux grands ouverts. Il me voit et me fait signe de dormir.

Je me tourne et ferme les yeux.

J'irai voir Tsunade demain.

Pour récupérer mon manteau.

…

J'espère qu'on sera seul.

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express :** __"C'est… c'est un magasine gay !"_

* * *

**SoapMiso présente…**

**La rubrique qui ne sert à rien.**

**SoapMiso** : Tiens Gaara, tu te plaignais de ne servir à rien mais ce chapitre t'est consacré.

Gaara : WOUHOUUUU !

Naruto : C'est nul !

Gaara : Et pourquoi ça ?

Naruto : On ne me voit plus donc : c'est nul !

Gaara : Va te faire foutre ! Radin !

Naruto : Nan mais c'est vrai ! Déjà que Sasuke monopolise des chapitres, alors… !

Sasuke : Meurs…

Gaara : ça, ça va faire grimper ma côte de popularité !

**SoapMiso** : Peut-être.

Gaara : Ce serait cool !

Naruto : C'est moi le plus cool !

**SaopMiso** : En tout cas, j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite !

Naruto : C'est moi le plus populaire !

**SoapMiso** : Mais je ne sais pas encore de qui sera le POV dans le prochain chapitre.

Naruto : De moi !

Sasuke : boucle-là.

Naruto : Quoi !?

Gaara : Ouais ta gueule ! Tu nous les brise.

Naruto : Vous êtes des jaloux !

Karin : Et toi tu es un prétentieux.

Naruto : T'es pas contente parce que tu sers à rien !

Gaara : Ouais j'avoue, pourquoi tu parles !? On te voit jamais !

Karin : Allez mourir…

Sai : Reviews ?

* * *

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! C'est que c'est une belle bête !

Bien à vous,

SoapMiso.


	9. POV Naruto 06

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**Konoha Express.**

_« Han… han… han… han… »_

J'ouvre un œil. Des éclats de voix résonnent dans la pièce d'à côté. J'ouvre mes deux yeux et tends l'oreille. Un grincement de lit se fait entendre à travers le mur. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir discrètement et des pas léger se diriger vers mon lit. Ma couette se soulève et Ino se glisse en dessous, s'allongeant à mes côtés. Elle ne porte qu'un boxer noir et un T-shirt blanc. Elle se tourne vers moi et un sourire complice se glisse sur son visage. On se regarde un moment en souriant puis Ino murmure :

« Je crois que ton père a retrouvé du boulot. »

Je rigole un peu, discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Ino sourit plus franchement. On se tait, écoutant ma mère rire légèrement à travers la cloison. Ça fait rigoler Ino qui plaque un morceau de la couette contre sa bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Un violent grincement résonne dans la chambre de mes parents, suivit d'un coup sec dans le mur. Je tente tant bien que mal d'étouffer mon rire dans l'oreiller alors qu'Ino gigote dans tout les sens, se retenant d'exploser de rire. Un gémissement sonore de mon père nous achève et on éclate bruyamment de rire. Que ce soit nos rires ou le gémissement de mon père, le bruit réveille Kankuro qui sursaute et se cogne la tête contre la planche de bois cloué au dessus de sa tête. Il grogne en se frottant le crâne et donne un coup de poing sur l'étagère.

Deidara se retourne violemment dans son lit, plaquant son oreiller sur sa tête et Gaara fait un bruit bizarre en se réveillant. Sasori dort toujours, insensible aux bruits. Gaara fait courir son regard sur la chambre comme s'il était perdu, puis ses yeux tombent sur moi et Ino dans mon lit. Il se gratte la tête et marmonne :

« Ton père à retrouvé du boulot Naruto, c'est cool. »

J'explose de rire dans un soubresaut et Ino en profite pour glisser ses mains jusque mes côtes. Mon rire redouble d'intensité alors que je me tort dans tous les sens en tentant d'échapper aux chatouilles d'Ino. Je saisi ses poignets que je bloque d'une main et utilise la deuxième pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Ino hurle avant de se débattre en riant. J'entends vaguement Deidara nous hurler de _fermer nos gueules_. Je me bats bruyamment avec Ino sous la couette, quand brusquement un corps nous écrase et recouvre nos têtes de la couverture en nous enfermant dedans, comme dans un sac. J'entends la voix de Yahiko gueuler :

« Le croque-mitaine dévore toujours ses victimes pour le petit-déjeuner ! Mouahahahaha ! »

Ino pousse un cri aigu en se débattant. Je limite, mais abandonne rapidement la partie, rire m'a donné mal au ventre et j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Ino est dans le même état.

« Allez, c'est bon Yahiko, repose nous. »

En réponse, Yahiko nous secoue comme un prunier. Je recommence à rire et Ino pousse des cris amusés. Y a pas à dire, il est balaise Yahiko ! Il arrive à nous porter moi et Ino à bout de bras dans une couverture ! Bon on est à quelques centimètres du sol (5 centimètres, même pas) mais quand même ! Brusquement, un grand cri de guerre retentit et Yahiko lâche la couette qui nous libère, Ino et moi. Je me débats, puis réussit à me dépêtrer de dessous la couverture. Au milieu de la pièce, Yahiko lutte en se tournant dans tous les sens pour retirer Gaara qui lui a sauté sur le dos. Il fini par l'attraper par un bras et lui fait une prise qui l'envoi au tapis. Gaara atterrit dos au sol dans un bruit mat.

_« Ungh ! »_

Yahiko ne lui laisse pas le temps de comprendre, il l'attrape par les pieds et le soulève. Gaara se retrouve à une vingtaine de centimètre du sol, la tête en bas. Ino, toujours à genoux sur le sol, rejette vivement la tête en arrière et éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Je me lève et me jette sur Yahiko qui bascule sous mon poids et tombe sur mon lit. Gaara se ramasse par terre et se relève aussitôt en m'aidant à maitriser notre cousin qui rit à gorge déployée. Je me prends un oreiller en pleine poire et me tourne vers la source du lancement. Deidara nous jette un regard mauvais avant de nous lancer dessus tout ce qui se trouve à porter de main. Yahiko se lève et se dirige lentement, tel un prédateur, vers le lit de son frère cadet. Celui-ci se redresse et lance avec empressement et détresse les derniers trucs qui encombrent son lit.

« _Dégage !_ »

Yahiko esquive magasines et chaussettes sales en montant très lentement les barreaux de l'échelle. Le regard dardé sur Deidara.

« Nan, putain ! Arrête Yahiko, _dégage_ ! »

Yahiko se jette sur Deidara et l'attrape par les chevilles. Deidara pousse un cri strident et bat l'air de ses pieds, tentant de faire lâcher prise à son frère. L'aîné descend lentement du lit, et arrivé en bas, tire un grand coup sur les chevilles de son frère qui se retrouve les jambes dans le vide, se raccrochant avec désespoir aux barreaux de son lit.

C'est fou comme un couple qui baise dans la chambre d'à côté peut mettre de la bonne humeur dans une maison ! Nan vraiment ! C'est trop la fête là !

Parmi les cris et protestations de Deidara résonnent la voix rauque de mon père qui vocalise son plaisir, devenant de plus en plus aigu. Sasori a fini par se réveiller. Il a ouvert les yeux, s'est étiré, et est sorti de la chambre sans nous adresser un regard. Ce mec a toujours était particulier le matin. Il est pas méchant hein ! Juste bizarre.

On est tous descendu déjeuner, l'ambiance est resté joyeuse toute la mâtiné. Mes parents sont descendus après quelques câlins et ont roucoulés sous les regards explicites d'Ino. Temari est arrivé juste après mes parents. Elle leur a jeté un regard, les sourcils haut perchés, avant de me regarder avec amusement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur ! Bon sauf Kankuro mais lui il tire toujours la gueule. En plus Deidara à esquissé un sourire… deux fois… c'est _énorme_. Chiyo a descendu les escaliers en nous lançant un regard mauvais qu'on a tous ignoré. Même quand Inoichi est rentré en gueulant qu'il lui fallait du blé, tout le monde à rigolé. Mon père lui a distraitement mis trois, quatre pièces dans la main que mon oncle à regardé, incrédule. Il a haussé les épaules et les a fourrées dans sa poche.

Je remonte avant tout le monde pour prendre une douche. Pour eux, c'est dimanche pénard, mais moi, je bosse ! Une fois fini, je rentre dans la chambre. J'ouvre mon tiroir et farfouille pour y trouver des fringues à ma taille.

…

Non. Rien ne me va plus. Faut dire que j'ai drôlement grandi ces derniers temps. J'entasse avec difficulté mes fringues trop petites dans le tiroir blindé de Gaara. Il se ramasse toutes les fringues de tout le monde. Je me demande si ça l'embête de n'avoir jamais eu de fringues à lui. En même temps, moi non plus j'ai jamais vraiment eu de fringues à moi. J'ai eu droit à celles de Kankuro, Yahiko et Sasori. J'entends quelqu'un passer dans le couloir et j'ouvre la porte, en caleçon.

« J'ai plus de fringues à me mettre ! »

Temari s'arrête et me dévisage.

« T'as qu'à partager celles de Deidara. Vous faites la même taille, nan ? »

Je grimace. Deidara est pas trop prêteur.

« C'est juste le temps de t'en racheter des nouvelles. Maintenant que ton père bosse on va avoir un salaire en plus. On va pouvoir se permettre quelques folies. »

Je hoche la tête et referme la porte avec un sourire. _Je vais avoir des fringues à moi ! _Je retourne du côté de la commode et ouvre le tiroir de Deidara. J'ai toujours trouvé que Deidara avait des fringues cool. Lui aussi a eu droit aux fringues de Sasori, Kankuro et Yahiko, mais il les a tous customisés, et arrangés à son style. Ça par exemple, à la base c'est un vieux pantalon large à motif écossais de Yahiko. Et bah Deidara à coupé le bas pour en faire un bermuda, et il a utilisé les morceaux coupés en les cousant sur le pantalon pour en faire une salopette courte ! Bon c'est très punk et ça m'irait pas du tout mais elle est chouette et lui va méga bien à lui !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et je me tourne vers Deidara qui arque un sourcil en me voyant avec sa salopette entre les mains.

« J'ai plus d'fringues… »

Il hausse les épaules et hoche la tête.

« Prends ce que tu veux. »

_Huh !_ Il est de bonne humeur ! C'est rare alors autant en profiter !

Je fini par enfiler un jean baggy coupé sous les genoux et rapiécé sur les bords, une chaîne métallique pendouille sur un des côtés, puis je choisi pour le haut un T-shirt vert pâle et une chemise à manche courte blanche à fine rayure rose pâle. Je passe autour de mon cou le pendentif qui ne me quitte jamais. Je l'ai depuis que je suis petit, c'est un truc de famille. Il consiste en un cordon tout simple au bout duquel pendouille deux petite perle bleuté avec entre les deux une pierre allongée de même couleur. Gaara dit que ça ressemble à une bite _mais je l'emmerde ce connard_. Je place le pendentif sur mon T-shirt pour qu'il soit bien visible et jette un œil par la fenêtre. Y a du soleil et ça tape dur. Je fouille sous le lit de Yahiko et prend une des boîtes qui s'y trouve que je sais rempli de casquettes. Je jette un œil et en choisi une de couleur marron-beige forme militaire un peu rapiécée qu'il ne met jamais. Je l'enfonce sur ma tête et abandonne Deidara allongé dans son lit en train de feuilleter un magasine de rock. Je dévale l'escalier et me tourne vers le reste de ma famille encore présente, c'est-à-dire, mes parents, Ino, Gaara et la vieille.

« Bon je vais bosser à l'Ichiraku ! A ce soir !

- A ce soir, fiston !

- Je passerai peut être pendant ma pause mon poussin.

- Tire-toi, p'tit con.

- Garde nous des bières au frais ou sinon on te raquette, bâtard ! »

Je leur fait un dernier signe de la main et sors.

« Attends-moi gamin ! »

J'ignore l'appel d'Inoichi et pars. Il me rattrape sur la route et je marmonne à son intention :

« T'approche pas trop prêt je voudrais pas qu'on croit que je traine avec toi.

- _Rôh !_ Les grands mots ! Tout d'suite les grands mots ! Mais moi j'ai bossé toute ma vie, gamin ! Et quand j'étais jeune mon père… »

Inoichi parle bruyamment en faisant de grands gestes inutiles avec les bras. Je ne l'écoute pas et glisse les mains dans mes poches. Je marche dans les rues de Konoha sans me presser, en direction du bar Ichiraku, je ne commence le boulot que dans vingt minutes. Je tourne à l'angle de la rue Mangyakyou et passe devant l'impasse. J'y jette un œil au passage. Dire que c'est juste ici que… que j'ai demandé… enfin, vous voyez quoi ! Sasuke…

Je soupir. _Je ne le verrai pas aujourd'hui…_ Attends ! Depuis quand je veux le voir ! Je suis pas gay ! _Aïe !_ Ça y'est je commence à avoir mal au crâne… ça me saoul… Je suis _pas_ gay ! J'ai pas voulu _l'embrasser_ hier ! Et même si j'ai trouvé son cul d'enfer ça veut _rien_ dire ! _Huh !_ Attends j'ai jamais trouvé son cul _d'enfer_ ! J'ai juste dit qu'il était _pas mal_ ! Pourquoi j'ai pensé "d'enfer" ! C'est n'importe quoi !

J'arrive devant la porte du bar et la pousse. A l'intérieur, des éclats de voix résonnent contre les murs de briques rouges et de la fumée de cigarette s'élève au plafond.

L'Ichiraku est le plus grand pub de la ville, c'est en partie pour ça que c'est le plus connu. Les murs sont en briques rouges et le comptoir est en bois foncé presque noir. La pièce est assez sombre, il n'y a que deux fenêtre qui encadrent la porte. Les vitres sont à carreaux, comme dans les vieilles églises, et de toutes les couleurs : _rouges, jaunes, oranges, verts, bleus…_ Sur la droite, il y a le comptoir couvert de bouteilles de bières, de pintes vides, de cacahouètes et de cendriers rouges sur lesquels une dizaine de mecs clopent comme des porcs. Sur la gauche, des tables rondes, carrés ou rectangulaires bardées de gens s'entassent contre les murs. Au fond de la pièce, à droite du comptoir, des mecs saouls jouent au billard. Derrière le comptoir, la jolie propriétaire du pub lève les yeux du verre qu'elle essuie et les pose sur moi.

« Bonjour Naruto, tu arrive tôt.

- Salut Konan ! »

Je passe derrière le comptoir en poussant un type qui me traite de connard et pose ma casquette sur un porte manteau cloué au mur. Je me frotte les mains et sers mon premier client. Inoichi se pose au comptoir et interpelle Konan :

« Une _pinte_, ma belle !

- Nan pas toi Inoichi, dégage.

- Meuh, j'veux à _boire_ ! C'est un bar bordel de merde et j'ai soif !

- Tu boiras quand t'auras réglé ton ardoise.

- J'ai de l'argent !

- Tu as _324 livres_ _et_ _96 pence*_ ?

- _Beuuuuuh…_ non.

- Alors va voir ailleurs, Inoichi. Ici on sert ceux qui _payent_. »

Inoichi insulte Konan et je braque mes yeux sur lui, mauvais.

« T'inquiète pas Inoichi, mon vieux pote ! J'vais t'payer à boire moi !

- Tazuna ! Toi t'es un putain d'ami, mon salaud !

- T'inquiète pas, vieux corsaire ! Tu vas l'avoir ta pinte ! T'as entendu ça ma fille ? Deux pintes ! »

Konan pince les lèvres en maugréant un "_papa…"_ puis, à contre cœur, elle sert une pinte de bière à Inoichi et à son père.

« _3 livres*…_ »

Tazuna pose l'argent sur le comptoir et boit une grosse gorgé de bière en passant un bras sur les épaules d'Inoichi. _Étonnant que ce connard ait des potes… _

Une heure après mon arrivé, Kakashi ouvre la porte du bar dans un tintement de clochettes et se glisse en jouant des coudes derrière le comptoir. Konan pose son torchon et salue Kakashi, puis quitte le bar.

La journée fut éreintante. Vers seize heures, le pub se vide et nous laisse, à Kakashi et à moi, quelque instant de répits. Je fini d'essuyer mon dernier verre, pose les mains sur le comptoir et lève les yeux sur la salle. Comme elle l'avait dit, ma mère est passée pendant sa pause et discute à une table avec Tsunami devant une Margarita. Au fond, Deidara est penché sur le billard, une canne entre les mains, avec les jumeaux Sakon et Ukon. A une extrémité du comptoir, Inoichi débite tout seul sans que personne ne l'écoute des absurdités à propos de politiciens véreux et de flics _tous des pourris_. Je tourne la tête et remarque dans un coin de la salle Yahiko assit seul à une table isolée, une main sur le front, l'air préoccupé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il est seul ? _Le tintement de clochettes retentit sans que je n'y fasse attention et un raclement de tabouret non loin de moi se fait entendre.

« Une Pression. »

Je me tourne vers le nouvel arrivant et plonge dans le torrent gelé des prunelles de Sasuke. J'ouvre la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement et la referme bien vite. Je me ressaisis, prends un verre et me dirige vers la tireuse à pression. Je remplis le verre d'un air neutre et le pose devant Sasuke.

« Merci.

- _Une livre douze*._ »

Sasuke me fait un sourire en coin et pose un billet sur le comptoir. Je l'encaisse et lui rend la monnaie.

« On te voit rarement dans le coin, t'avais juste envie de boire un verre ou tu voulais me voir ? »

Alors là, je suis moi-même surpris par mon audace. _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je suis malade ! On dirait Sasuke !_ Sasuke qui me sourit et réponds :

« Les deux. »

Ça me rappel vaguement un truc ça. Il me sourit et boit une gorgé de bière.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je t'invite.

- Je travail là.

- Bah bois de l'eau. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me sers un coca. Sasuke me regarde boire ma boisson d'un air moqueur et pose l'addition sur le comptoir.

« Je pensais que ce pub était plus bruyant.

- C'est parce que c'est pas l'heure des poivrots. Tu serais arrivé une heure plus tôt t'aurais même pas osé poser ton cul sur ce tabouret.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Certain ! Comme si _Monsieur_ le grand Sasuke Uchiwa allait se mélangé aux prolétaires ! Mais où va le monde ! »

Je fais un geste maniéré de la main, ce qui fait légèrement ricaner Sasuke.

« Tu fais quoi après ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- On se voit ?

- C'est un rendez-vous ?

- Oui. »

_Gloups_. Il-il est vachement franc comme mec. Fau-faudrait peut être que je lui dise que je suis pas gay. J'ouvre la bouche :

« J'accepte. »

_Quoi !_ Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Il me sourit. Merde, je crois que je suis aussi rouge qu'une carpe !

…

_C'est rouge une carpe ?_

_Tingcling._

La porte du pub s'ouvre sur Ino et Gaara. Tout se joue en une fraction de seconde. Mon regard croise celui d'Ino qui fait circuler le sien sur moi puis sur Sasuke. Ses yeux s'écarquille et elle attrape le col de Gaara qui me sourit et ouvre la bouche.

« Tu viens Gaara, on va faire un billard. »

Elle s'élance vers le fond de la salle en tirant Gaara par le col de son T-shirt. Gaara ouvre de grands yeux et baragouine une exclamation étouffé, à moitié étranglé par Ino qui hurle à l'adresse de Kakashi : _deux Pressions, Kakashi !_

Les yeux éteints de Kakashi se rallume et il remplit deux verres de bière qu'il tend à Ino. Sasuke a regardé toute la scène du coin de l'œil. Il reporte son regard sur moi et arque un sourcil. Son sourire s'agrandit.

_C'était… c'était vraiment pas discret comme diversion._

Je fais un sourire plein de dents à Sasuke, gêné. J'ai la cruelle impression qu'il a envie de rire. Mais il ne le fait pas et reporte son attention sur sa bière dont il boit une gorgée. Moi, je jette un œil du côté d'Ino et Gaara. Ils se sont joints à Deidara, Sakon et Ukon. Deidara est appuyé sur sa canne et regarde Sakon jouer d'un œil mort. Ukon vide sa bière cul-sec pendant qu'Ino parle en faisant de grand mouvement. Quand elle fait ça on dirait Inoichi…

_Lui répétez pas ou je vous bute. _

Je jette un œil à Gaara. Son regard va de moi à Sasuke. Il a l'air perdu. Je me sens un peu mal… Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à devoir expliquer quoi que ce soit à Gaara, mais vu la tête qu'il tire, cette fois, je crois que je ne m'en sortirais pas avec un simple : _je t'expliquerais plus tard_.

« Tu fini dans combien de temps ? »

Je reporte mon attention sur Sasuke.

« Une heure. »

Une heure qui va passer très vite. Ma mère est partit en me faisant un signe de main et en saluant Sasuke, Sakon s'est battu avec Ukon, Deidara est parti sans régler sa note et Gaara me fixe toujours d'un regard mauvais. Sasuke n'a pas bougé, le dos légèrement vouté, il fait des ronds dans son verre de Bloody Mary avec une paille. La porte du pub s'ouvre en tintant et Nagato passe derrière le comptoir en me saluant. Je récupère ma casquette et la met sur ma tête. Sasuke se redresse et fini son verre en une gorgée. Je souhaite le bonsoir à Nagato et Kakashi, puis quitte le bar suivit de Sasuke.

Dehors, Sasuke se tourne vers moi et propose :

« On va chez moi ? »

Je lui jette un regard suspicieux et murmure :

« Tu vas rien tenter ? »

Sasuke rigole et prend le chemin qui mène chez lui. Je lui suis, restant à distance. On arrive devant la porte et je demande :

« Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on soit seul ? »

Je fronce les sourcils et fais une tête boudeuse. Sasuke ouvre la porte et me lance :

« Ton vœu est exaucé ! »

Je passe la porte. Aucun bruit dans la maison. Ses parents ne sont visiblement pas là.

« Ma mère est dans l'autre piaule. »

C'est vrai qu'ils en ont deux. Et c'est vrai que Mikoto Uchiwa ne sort jamais de chez elle. Il parait qu'elle est folle. Enfin, ce sont des rumeurs. Et je me sens pas trop de demander ça à Sasuke. Il retire ses chaussures et je l'imite. C'est niquel par terre ! Le carrelage est soigneusement astiqué. On a vraiment une maison de crado enfaite. En même temps on est douze. Et Inoichi salope la moitié à lui tout seul. Sasuke m'emmène dans sa chambre, et là, je dois avouer que je suis assez étonné. Je m'y attendais pas _du tout_ ! C'est un vrai merdier ! Il fout le même bordel dans sa chambre que celui qu'on fout à six dans la mienne. Par contre, contrairement à ma chambre, c'est un bordel propre. Pas de caleçons sales ou de chaussettes roulées en boule.

J'inspecte la pièce. A côté de la porte, à droite, il y a une armoire semblable à celle qu'on a dans ma chambre. Sur le mur du fond, face à la porte, il y a la même fenêtre que celle dans notre chambre. Plus grande peut être. Son lit est situé à droite, tête contre le mur et dans le coin entre le mur gauche et celui du fond il y une table de chevet où trône un réveil _(Arh Satan !)_ et une pile de bouquin. Le coin du mur gauche est celui ou est entassé le plus de bordel. Des feuilles de papier en boule, des stylos, un sac plastique, des magasines, des piles CDs et autres machins.

Sasuke s'assoit sur son lit et m'invite à faire de même. Je pose mes fesses sur le plumard et m'adosse au mur, genoux replié et coude posé dessus. Sasuke s'installe en tailleur. Je remarque sur le sol une pochette de CD. Je m'abaisse et la ramasse.

« Putain, la vache ! _"Can i sit a next to you girl"!_ L'un des premiers singles de _AC/DC_* !

- Hm, ouais, sortit en 1974.

- Merde mec, mais c'est une rareté!

- Ben, non pas tant que ça.

- Pour moi si ! Hé mais t'écoute de la bonne musique, je savais pas !

- Tu croyais que j'écoutais quoi, crétin ?

- Je sais pas. Un truc du genre une sorcière qui chante dans un caveau. »

Sasuke explose de rire. _Whouahou._ C'est pas commun ça… J'observe les alentours et ramasse un magasine.

« Ah ouais, moi aussi j'en ai plein chez moi. Deidara, mon cousin, les achète tous. J'aime bien les lire. Tiens ! Il l'a pas celui-là ! »

Je chope le magasine et le feuillète. Sasuke se lève et me dit qu'il en a plein d'autre. J'inspecte le sol et me penche pour regarder sous le lit. _Ah bah elle est pas si en bordel que ça sa chambre une fois qu'on a jeté un œil là-dessous ! _Je tire sur un magasine pour le décoincer du bordel, ceci-fait, je regarde la couverture et la lâche comme si je m'étais brûlé.

_C'est… c'est un magasine gay !_

Je regarde avec de grands yeux les deux hommes de la couverture s'embrasser de manière sexy et sensuelle. Je jette un œil à Sasuke et m'assure qu'il ne m'a pas vu. Il est dos à moi, occupé à fouiller dans un tiroir. Je fourre rapidement le magasine sous le lit et me rassoit en tailleur de manière la plus naturelle possible.

J'ai juste l'air constipé.

Sasuke se tourne vers moi, plusieurs magasine en main. Il se fige en voyant mes joues rouges et demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- _Rien !_ »

Putain… pourquoi ma voix est aussi détestablement aigu !

Sasuke hausse un sourcil et ses yeux se posent sous le lit. En le voyant rougir comme une pivoine je comprends que j'ai vraiment très mal caché le magasine. Sasuke ferme les yeux brièvement et reprend une attitude qu'il veut détendu. Il pose les magasines sur le lit et je fais semblant de m'y intéresser. Je parle d'une façon bizarre et évasive. Ça se voit que je ne m'intéresse pas réellement à la conversation. Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs. Sa voix est bizarrement plus aiguë que d'habitude et parait lointaine. Je n'y fais pas attention. Son genou est à quelques centimètres du mien. Sasuke est penché sur le magasine, assis en tailleur, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux tombent sur son visage. Il est vachement beau comme ça. Je ne vois plus que sa bouche. Ses lèvres légèrement rosé et sèche qui remue en rythme avec ses paroles. _Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_ … Nos deux genoux se frôlent. La voix de Sasuke tressaute. _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_ Nos genoux sont maintenant collés l'un à l'autre et je crois que je n'y suis pas pour rien. Sasuke relève la tête avec une lenteur inimaginable. Ou peut être que c'est mon cerveau qui fonctionne au ralenti. Nos regards se croisent et je me sens happé dans les ténèbres de ses iris. Son visage semble de plus en plus près. Est-ce que c'est lui qui s'approche ou est-ce que c'est moi qui m'avance ? Sa tête se penche légèrement sur la droite. Je ne sens plus mon corps.

« Salut, Sasuke tu fais qu- ? »

_Hn !_

Je reviens brusquement à moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me redresse vivement. (_Je m'étais vraiment penché !_) Sasuke se redresse en même temps que moi et nous tournons brusquement la tête d'un même mouvement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, un garçon nous regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il est brun, la peau très blanche, plus blanche que celle de Sasuke mais ses yeux sont aussi sombres que les siens. Il bafouille :

« Euh… dé-désolé… je dérange…

- Non ! Pas du tout ! »

Je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'on allait s'embrasser ! Il-il pourrait le dire à tout le monde !

« Vous-vous êtes sûr ?

- Si Sai, tu déranges. »

Je me tourne brusquement vers Sasuke, choqué. _Il est pas obligé de le rembarrer comme ça !_ Sai prend un air blessé. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Et en quoi il dérange ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'on faisait de spécial, Sasuke. »

C'est au tour de Sasuke de me dévisager, choqué. Puis il fronce les sourcils. On se défit du regard pendant un temps interminable. Sai murmure :

« Bon… et bien… je m'en vais. »

Sai disparait.

« Sai, attends. »

Le dit Sai repasse la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Viens là. »

Sasuke parle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se tourne vers Sai et son regard devient indubitablement plus... _tendre_. Sai s'approche du côté du lit où Sasuke est assit et lui tend la main. Sai saisit sa main tendu et pose un genou sur le lit. La deuxième main de Sasuke se dirige vers la joue de Sai, sur laquelle elle se pose avec délicatesse. Leurs deux visages se penchent l'un vers l'autre.

Je retiens mon souffle.

Leurs lèvres se touchent. Celles de Sasuke s'ouvrent un instant est embrasse la pulpe délicate de lèvres de Sai. Je reste pétrifié, immobile. Les yeux grands ouverts sur la bouche de Sasuke qui dévore celle de Sai. Mon corps est complètement engourdi et un monstre se réveille et enfle dans mon estomac. Je vois la langue de Sasuke qui caresse celle de Sai et ça me rend… tout… _chose…_

Sasuke a les deux mains sur les joues de Sai. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa langue caresse les lèvres de Sai. Sa bouche est légèrement plus rose que tout à l'heure. Sa langue caresse de nouveau celle de Sai et… il… est… _in…croy…ya…ble…ment… beau…_ Mes yeux descendent sur les mains de Sai qui caresse les fesses de Sasuke. Une intense chaleur s'insinue par tous les pores de ma peau. Mon cœur bat comme un dingue dans ma poitrine alors que j'ai dû mal à respirer. Le souffle rauque qui s'écoule de ma cavité buccale est humide et bouillant. Les mains de Sai caressent les fesses de Sasuke… il les caress-…

Je sens mon sexe frotter contre mon boxer. Je voudrais sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte mais je suis comme pétrifié. Hypnotisé par la langue de Sasuke et les mains de Sai. Leurs corps qui se frôlent. Je bande, je le sais, et j'ai une envie bizarre de me caresser. Je me sens excité comme jamais je ne me suis senti excité de toute ma vie. Être là et voir, ces… ces deux garçons s'embrasser et se caresser, ça me rend complètement… dingue… J'ai envie… j'ai même envie qu'ils se tournent vers moi et qu'ils… qu'ils me fassent des trucs… _tous les deux…_

_Crac._

Un craquement retentit dans le couloir et me fait violemment sursauter. Une silhouette aux cheveux longs se dessine dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je me rends compte que j'ai les yeux embués. Je les frotte.

« Vous dînez tous les trois ici ? »

Je scrute la femme qui se tient à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle doit être un peu plus jeune que ma mère. Ses cheveux sont longs et noirs et son visage est d'une pâleur de mort. En dépits de ses traits tirés, elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sasuke. Ça doit être sa mère… La vache, elle est jeune !

…

Son fils est dans une position plus qu'explicite avec un autre garçon et elle ne dit rien !

Je jette un œil à Sasuke et à Sai. Ils sont tout les deux assis dans une position parfaitement naturelle. _Je les ai même pas vus bouger !_ Sasuke répond à sa mère :

« Oui, on va manger ici. »

_Qu-… Ça-ça va pas ! Il faut que je me tire d'ici ! _Je croise un peu plus les jambes. _Ça-ça s'est pas calmé_… Je souris de la manière la plus naturelle possible

« Il-il faut que je rentre chez moi ! »

La mère de Sasuke me dévisage. Elle baisse la tête et murmure :

« Mais… j'ai vu des chaussures dans l'entrée… alors j'ai fait à manger pour trois… »

_Gloups…. Je… je peux pas refuser… ce serait pas poli !_

« A-ah ! Et bien… je-je vais rester alors ! »

_Inoooooo ! Sors-moi de là !_

« Moi aussi je reste tante Mikoto. »

_"T-tante" !? C'est sa tante ! Mais alors… C'est le cousin de Sasuke ! Et ils… ils…_

« J'apporte les assiettes… »

La mère de Sasuke disparait dans le couloir. Je tourne vivement la tête vers Sai et Sasuke et chuchote, outragé :

« Vous êtes _cousins_ ! »

Sasuke sourit, puis rigole. _Duh ! Et ça le fait rire !_ Sai tourne la tête vers moi et me répond avec sérieux :

« Adoptif. On a pas de lien du sang. »

Mais… mais _même _! C'est… c'est comme si je faisais ça avec… avec _Sasori _! C'est _dégueulasse_ !

Je les regarde tour à tour, horrifié. Sasuke soupire et murmure :

« Cousin ou non, avoue que ça t'as plut. Pas vrai ? »

Je lui lance et regard noir et décroise les jambes. L'érection est partie. Sasuke passe un bras sur les épaules de Sai et le colle à lui en se penchant vers moi.

« Tu veux essayer Naruto ? »

Sai se dégage vivement de son étreinte et lance un regard mauvais à Sasuke.

« Ce sera sans moi. Je suis pas ton jouet Sasuke, et j'ai aucune envie d'être embarqué dans une autre de tes idées malsaines. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais que ça reste entre vous. Tu m'as déjà suffisamment mêlé à tes histoires pour aujourd'hui. »

Les deux cousins se défient du regard. Si celui de Sasuke est le plus noir, celui de Sai est le plus déterminé.

« Tenez. »

La mère de Sasuke entre dans la chambre et nous tends un plateau avec trois assiettes fumantes et trois canettes de bières. Sai se lève et lui prend le plateau des mains en la remerciant avec un sourire rayonnant. _Pu-putain… c'est double face ou quoi ! Comment il peut changer d'expression aussi vite !_

Le repas se fait en silence. Sasuke tire la gueule et Sai mange dans son coin, sourcils froncés. Et moi, je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise que si l'on m'avait enfermé dans des toilettes pour femmes ! J'ai envoyé un texto à Ino pour qu'elle prévienne les autres que je ne dînais pas à la maison. Elle m'a envoyé un clin d'œil… _Si elle savait…_

J'ai engloutit mon repas en un temps record et je suis sortit de la chambre en souhaitant timidement bonsoir à Sai et Sasuke. Aucuns des deux n'a répondus. J'ai descendu mes couverts et ma canette de bière pleine et les ai donnés à Madame Uchiwa. Elle me les a presque _arrachés_ des mains avant de me foutre à la porte ! Je crois que la famille de Sasuke est encore plus cinglé que la mienne !

Quand je suis rentré, la nuit était déjà partiellement tombée. Temari était dans le salon entrain de lire un livre. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit et monte dans la chambre. Tous mes cousins sont dans leur lit. Gaara tourne vaguement la tête vers moi et se recouche._ Et voilà il fait encore la gueule_.

Sasori à la tête sous la couette et Kankuro feuillète un magasine porno. J'ai un flashback du magasine chez Sasuke. Je le chasse de mon esprit. Yahiko est allongé sur le dos, bras croisé derrière la tête et les yeux fixé sur le plafond. Deidara lit un bouquin, une lampe torche à la main. Je me désape à me glisse sous ma couette. Je ferme étroitement les yeux et cherche le sommeil.

Il n'est pas loin de minuit et demi et je ne dors toujours pas. Deidara a éteint sa lampe depuis longtemps et Kankuro ronfle comme un porc. J'essaie de dormir, mais me concentrer pour faire le vide dans ma tête ne m'y aide pas. Je ne veux pas penser à aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas penser à Sasuke. A Sasuke et à Sai. A Sasuke et à Sai qui _s'embrassent_. _Se carresse…_

Je me tourne vivement. Ma respiration est un peu saccadée.

Et Kankuro ronfle tellement fort.

Je déglutit.

_Bon… tant pis… j'abandonne..._

Je m'humecte les lèvres et ferme étroitement les yeux.

_Je repense à la langue de Sasuke qui caresse celle de Sai. Très lentement. Le bout de sa langue qui caresse avec délicatesse la lèvre inférieure de Sai. Sa langue qui pénètre sa bouche… _

Je sens mon sexe se dresser lentement. Un frisson me parcours la colonne vertébrale.

_Je repense aux deux hommes s'embrassant avec sensualité en regardant l'objectif sur une couverture de magasine. _

Je pose ma main sur la bosse au niveau de mon boxer. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, honteux. Le frôlement de mes doigts sur mon érection, me fait soupirer de honte et d'excitation.

_Les mains de Sai qui se posent sur les fesses franchement pas mal de Sasuke, épousant leur rondeur. Ses mains qui les frôlent du bout des doigts, qui les pelotent, qui les massent et les caressent. _

J'humecte mes lèvres et glisse une main sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Ma paume est fraiche sur mon sexe brulant. Je masse ma queue avec lenteur, caresse mon gland… accélère… et ralentit…

_Aaahh…_

Ma main se referme autour de mon sexe et commence de lent mouvement de va et vient. De haut en bas. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus saccadé.

_Je les imagine tous les deux… avec moi…_

Je sens la jouissance monter et imaginer les mains de Sasuke me fait un effet monstre. Mon sperme jaillit et s'étale sur ma main, le son de mon sanglot est étouffé par les ronflements bruyant de Kankuro. Mon ventre se contracte encore un peu sous le coup de la jouissance et mon souffle est court et irrégulier. Je déglutis difficilement et ferme les yeux.

Je m'endors sans penser à rien. Sans même mettre essuyé la main.

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express :** "... __quand j'vais arriver tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes et m'sucer la bite !"_  


* * *

**SoapMiso est fier de vous présentez…**

**La rubrique qui ne sert à rien ! :**

Naruto : Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de _croque-mitaine_ !

Gaara : Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi tu fais une fixation comme ça sur le croque-mitaine.

**SoapMiso** : Sais pas. Je le trouve sexy.

Gaara : _Se-sexy !_

Naruto : c'est naze.

**SoapMiso** : Oui.

Gaara : Mais c'est débile !

**SoapMiso** : Tiens ça me fais penser que moi aussi je me pose des questions…

Naruto : Quoi ?

Gaara : Quoi ?

**SoapMiso** : Gaara, tu sais que dans plein de fics, j'ai lu que l'on t'appelait…...…. LE ROUX !

Naruto : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Gaara : _R-roux !_

**SoapMiso** : Oui… c'est fort étrange… Tu me diras, moi, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans le manga, je t'ai imaginé avec les cheveux verts. _(Véridique)_

Gaara : _V-verts !_

Naruto : Bwaaaaahahahahahahahahah !

**SoapMiso** : Oui, vert. _(Nostalgique)_ Aaahhhh, dire que c'était dans le tome 7… ou 6 je sais plus.

Gaara : _(debout sur un tabouret, une corde autour du cou)_ Verts…

**SoapMiso** : Oui. Verts pâles légèrement citronnés.

Gaara : (_debout_ _sur_ _un_ _tabouret_, _une_ _corde_ _autour_ _du_ _cou_, _un_ _pied_ _dans_ _le_ _vide_) Verts pâles légèrement citronnés…

**SoapMiso** : Oui. Avec une légère touche de-

Naruto : Euh… (Les _yeux_ _braqué_ _sur_ _Gaara_) tu devrais peut être t'arrêter là…

**SoapMiso** : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Il est au bord du suicide là.

**SoapMiso** : … Et alors ?

Naruto : (O_O) Bah les lecteurs vont te détester !

**SoapMiso** : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Karin : Laisser une review peut sauver la vie de Gaara.

**SoapMiso** : Ah oui bien ça !

Gaara : _Quoi !_

Karin : Ta gueule ou je te pousse !

Sai : (_grand sourire_) Reviewez pour sauver les roux !

(Voix lointaine de Gaara_ : « Vas t'faire foutre ! »_)

* * *

**Lexique :**

**_*324 livres_ _et_ _96 pence/3 livres/une livres douze :_ **_les livres et les pences sont la monnaie anglaise. Les livres sont "l'équivalent" des euros et les pences des centimes.  
_

_***AC/DC : **groupe de rock australo-britannique formé en 1973, classé dans le hard rock et le heavy metal._

* * *

Voilà. *fier*

Bien à vous,

SoapMiso.

P.S. : Suite aux évènement de ce chapitre j'interdis formellement toutes insultes à l'égard de Sai è_é (Sinon, pas de baiser avant le chapitre 100 !) *punition ultime*

* * *

**EDIT 6/01/2013 : La suite prévus pour bientôt. En cours d'écriture.  
**


	10. POV Sai 01

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence, ma vie professionnelle ne m'accordait pas le temps nécessaire à l'écriture, et la motivation n'était plus au rendez-vous. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont quand même soutenu, même après tout ce temps, même si je n'ai pas toujours répondu aux messages, je les ai tous lu et ils m'ont poussés à reprendre l'écriture de Konoha Express. Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture.**

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**SoapMiso est honoré de vous présenter…**

**Les questions du jour !**

Naruto : "Les questions du jour" ? Tu vises dans l'ironie toi.

**Soapmiso :** Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Ouais, tes questions elles datent d'y a 3 ans quand même.

**Soapmiso**: Je fais mon grand come back !

Sai : On verra s'il sera grand…

**Soapmiso** : J'dis ça, j'dis rien mais n'empêche que **milianneloke**, elle t'imaginait avec les cheveux bleu poudre.

Gaara : _Quoi !?_

**Soapmiso**: Et beaucoup ont reviewés pour te sauver la vie.

Gaara : C'est gentil.

**Soapmiso** : Parce que tu es roux.

Gaara : …

**Soapmiso **: Et j'ai l'impression que ta popularité grimpe sévère Sai !

Sai : Yes !

Naruto : T'as dû confondre avec la mienne.

**Soapmiso **: Ino aussi d'ailleurs, et les lecteurs veulent tous te voir caser.

Ino : Et bim ! Tu l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, grand front !

Sakura : _*tousse* sale truie *tousse*_

Ino : A la limite, j'veux bien m'caser avec Brad Pitt.

**Soapmiso **: On verra.

Sai : Tu réponds pas aux questions de **ContreInverse **?

**Soapmiso** : Nan, j'le ferai en MP, elle remplit la rubrique question à elle toute seule. Par contre y a **justmoiangiie** qui me dit aimer comment je "décris les scènes un peu... chaudes".

Gaara : Quelles scènes un peu chaudes ?

Naruto : Rien.

Sasuke : Rien.

**Soapmiso** : Action !

* * *

**Konoha Express**

_« Non j'vous en supplie ! J'vous jure que j'ai fait tout comme vous vouliez ! »_

Morino envoi un grand coup de pompe dans la gueule du supplicié à genou qui le colle à terre alors qu'une trainée de sang jailli de sa narine. Autour de lui, les types en noir l'observent de toute leur stature, regard baissé sur la misérable vermine prostré à leurs pieds.

Je scrute les lèvres pincées d'Izumo et les traits tirés de Kotetsu. _Ça les ferait presque bander._ Le type allongé sur le sol se redresse en sanglotant, une main sur son nez cassé.

« J'vous jure, je sais pas c'qui s'est passé… J'ai tout fait comme vous m'avez dit de faire…

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais fait tout ce que je t'avais demandé de faire, Mizuki. A quel moment t'ai-je dit de me ramener 18 kilos de cocaïne quand 20 étaient attendus, Mizuki ? Comment peux-tu _m'expliquer_ cela ? »

Mizuki traine les genoux dans la poussière et saisie presque délicatement la jambe du pantalon de Madara.

« J'vous jure que c'est pas moi, j'ai _rien volé_ !

-Est-ce que tu as réellement cru pouvoir prendre Madara Uchiwa pour un abruti de cul terreux de basse fosse, Mizuki ?

-J'vous jure que non,_ vot' seigneurie_, j'ai juste…

-_Alors arrête de me prendre pour un putain d'arriéré !_ »

Madara envoi violemment sa santiag dans les dents de Mizuki qui s'écrase dos à terre en couinant. Plusieurs types en noir ricanent. Je me redresse imperceptiblement derrière Madara, les mains derrière mon dos bien droit et le menton relevé avec fierté, le regard impassible. Madara se penche en avant, les mains sous le menton, les yeux rivés sur Mizuki qui roule sur le sol en sanglotant, les mains accrochées à ses lèvres ensanglantées.

_Écoute bien Sai, un jour tout ça sera à toi._

« On va être bien clair toi et moi. Il me manque 2 kilos. Et je veux mes 2 kilos. Alors tu vas te_ démerder,_ les _trouver_, et me les _ramener_. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? _Non ta gueule, j'veux pas t'entendre. _On va faire un deal toi et moi, d'accord. Et je veux m'assurer que cette fois, _tu ne l'oublieras pas._ »

Kotetsu attrape l'homme à terre sous les bras et le redresse brusquement avant de le forcer à s'allonger à plat ventre sur la table au fond de la pièce. Madara se lève avec lenteur pour se diriger vers eux, et jette un regard méprisant à l'homme sanglotant allongé sur la table. Mizuki se met à couiner quand Izumo tire sur son bras et lui maintient la main bien à plat sur la table. _Non… _supplie-t-il, _s'il vous plait…_ Morino sort un opinel de la poche avant de sa chemise et en pose les dents cruelles sur le petit doigt de Mizuki qui baragouine des supplications en sanglotant, les yeux écarquillés rivés sur sa main prisonnière.

« Attends. »

Madara se tourne vers moi. Je reste impassible devant son regard de glace. Madara s'esclaffe, tout sourire, se tournant vers les types en noir autour de la table.

« Mon fils vient tout juste d'atteindre sa majorité aujourd'hui, 18 ans c'est une chose qui se fête ! »

Les types rigolent. Madara pose une main triomphale sur mon épaule et me force à m'approcher davantage de la table. _Tu vas entrer dans le monde des hommes, Sai_ murmure Morino en me tendant le couteau. Je saisi posément la lame, le manche du couteau se fond délicatement dans la paume de ma main. Je me retiens de jeter un coup d'œil à Madara et lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas trembler.

J'applique délicatement les dents de la lame contre l'auriculaire de Mizuki, sous la deuxième phalange.

« Arrête de remuer, si tu veux pas te retrouver avec deux doigts en moins au lieu d'un. » marmonne Kotetsu au creux de l'oreille de Mizuki.

Je déglutis imperceptiblement, _respire profondément_, et…

…

Je marche dans les rues de Konoha. Il fait un petit peu frais, mais c'est pas grave, l'air saturé de rosée me donne une délicate chair de poule et c'est pas complétement désagréable. Il a fait une chaleur épouvantable toute la journée, mais maintenant que le soleil est presque couché, l'air s'est cruellement rafraichi et un vent froid tiraille la peau délicate de mon visage. Je sors mon portable de la poche de mon jean. Aucun message. _Connard, il s'en est même pas rappelé… _Pour son anniversaire j'lui avais offert un CD des _Pink Floyd*_, une montre qui valait une fortune et une pipe d'enfer. _Sale con de Sasuke, tu penses toujours qu'à ta gueule. T'aurais quand même pu faire semblant de t'en rappeler… _J'lui ai laissé toute la journée pour le faire. _Même pas un message…_

En vérité, c'est pas que je pense que mon anniversaire soit particulièrement important, enfaite, j'm'en fous. Mais j'me sens mal, nauséeux. Repenser à Madara entrain de glisser dans la poche avant de la chemise taché de sang de Mizuki son propre petit doigt… J'suis bien content qu'il fasse frais, ça refroidit ma cervelle en ébullition.

Après avoir quitté la pièce et refermé la porte sur les cris stridents de Mizuki, Madara a posé une main sur mon épaule et s'est penché à mon oreille. _« Observe bien ses hommes, Sai,_ a-t-il murmuré en me désignant les cinq types en noir d'un regard. _Un jour c'est toi qui les dirigeras. »_ Madara a retiré sa main et est passé devant. J'ai jeté un regard rapide du côté d'Obito. Il ne me rend pas mon coup d'œil, fait sembler de n'avoir ni vu, ni entendu. _Si les paroles de son père l'ont blessé, il n'en montre rien._

En levant la tête vers le ciel qui se couvre de nuages, je me rends compte que je suis dans le coltard. C'est comme si mon cerveau s'était auto-anesthésié pour m'empêcher de penser au craquement de l'os du petit doigt de Mizuki qui se romps sous ma lame, à la répercussion de la vibration de son auriculaire qui se détache sous ma main.

...

_Finalement ça me colle quand même la gerbe._

Je me planque derrière un muret et dégueule une bile jaune et brulante. Je reste trois bonnes minutes courbé contre le muret, le front calé contre les briques fraiches. Crachant et suffoquant. _Y a pas, je préfère vomir un repas complet, même si c'est dégueulasse au moins y a du gout. Là j'ai juste l'impression qu'une bande de fourmis cannibales me dévore la trachée et y a que d'l'air qui sort._

Je reprends ma route après avoir craché les derniers glaviaux. Je jette un œil à l'écran de mon téléphone portable. Dans mes contacts, j'arrête le curseur sur le nom de Sasuke, j'hésite à l'appeler.

_Allô connard ? C'est moi. Dis, tu devineras jamais quel jour on est ? Exactement ! Bravo ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de particulier ce jour-là ? Mhh ? Ça y est ? Tu capte, trouduc ? Alors tu vas m'attendre sagement dans ta chambre, et quand j'vais arriver tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes et m'sucer la bite !_

Je referme mon portable, faisant disparaitre le nom de Sasuke, et le range dans ma poche._ J'vais plutôt aller directement chez lui._ C'était ce que j'étais en train de faire de toute façon. Personne n'habite par-là à part la famille de Sasuke.

J'arrive enfin devant la maison Uchiwa. J'ouvre la porte sans frapper et cri un : _« salut ! »_ Mikoto surgit de derrière la porte entre la cuisine et le deuxième salon, elle a des cernes aussi longues que le Nil. Je m'essuie les pieds sur le paillasson.

« Bonsoir, tante Mikoto.

-Bonsoir Sai. Comment c'est passé ta journée d'anniversaire ? »

_Même elle, elle s'en rappelle… connard._

« Très bien. » je mens. _Elle demande ça comme si je revenais d'un goûter…_ « Je monte, j'vais voir Sasuke. » je m'exclame en retirant mes chaussures. Mikoto hoche la tête. Dans ma précipitation je ne remarque pas une deuxième paire de converse rouge bazardé à côté de celle de Sasuke.

Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et me jette presque sur la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Je me retiens de l'ouvrir à la volé et pousse avec une décontraction mesuré le battant de la porte.

« Salut Sasuke, tu fais qu- ? »

Je m'immobilise sur le pas de la porte. Sur le lit, mon cousin est vautré à côté d'un mec, au vu de l'inclinaison de leurs deux corps, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop de doute que Sasuke était sur le point de choper. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

« _Euh…_ dé-désolé… je dérange.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil au type rouge de honte qui bafouille qu'ils _ne faisaient rien de spécial avant mon arrivé._ Ppfffff… Depuis quand Sasuke craque pour les blonds ? En plus ce mec n'est pour ainsi dire pas franchement un canon. Un visage banal, ni beau, ni laid. De beaux yeux, à la limite mais c'est pas rare qu'une paire d'yeux sauvent un visage navrant.

« Si Sai, tu déranges. »

Je me tourne vers Sasuke. Il m'a tellement surpris que je suis sûr que je lui jette un regard blessé. _Quel salaud… baiser avec un autre le jour de mon anniversaire. Dont il ne se souvient même pas en plus ! _Qu'est-ce que je fais du coup ? J'm'en vais ? J'le laisse se taper le blondinet alors que c'est contre moi qu'il devrait être en train de se vautrer. _Laisse tomber, de toute façon y a tante Mikoto en bas…_

Le blond lance un regard mauvais à Sasuke.

« Et en quoi il dérange ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'on _faisait de spécial, _Sasuke. »

Sasuke sursaute et se tourne vers lui, les yeux comme des billes. _Bon bah au moins j'aurais la satisfaction d'avoir ruiné son plan cul._ Je leur annonce mon départ et commence à refermer la porte derrière moi quand la voix de Sasuke retentit.

« Sai, attends. Viens là. »

Je repasse la tête dans la chambre. Sasuke à les yeux rivés dans les yeux bleus du blond, chacun se défiant du regard. _Plan foireux. _J'm'apprête à l'envoyer chier, mais son regard se tourne vers moi et ses iris plonge dans les miennes avec une telle tendresse que je me sens sur le point de fondre en larme. _Ce résidu de petit enculé a toujours su se montrer tendre avec moi. _Je m'approche malgré moi du lit.

Je saisi presque en tremblant la main que me tend Sasuke avant de m'avancer à genou sur le lit, tout mon corps tendu vers les lèvres de Sasuke, vibrant en rythme avec les battements saturés de mon cœur, ma cervelle et mes tripes. Les doigts de Sasuke s'entremêlent avec les miens._ J'en ai trop besoin…_

Lorsque sa deuxième main se pose derrière mon oreille en m'attirant contre lui, je fonds sur ses lèvres, yeux clos, et c'est tout mon corps qui bat en rythme avec le sang qui me martèle les tempes quand la pulpe délicate de sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement pour se frotter contre mes lèvres. J'entrouvre la bouche, darde la pointe de ma langue dans le creux des lèvres de Sasuke. Alors que nos langues se caressent à l'air libre, je clos nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre et tout mes sens sont fixés sur la moiteur de la bouche de Sasuke, sur la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de sa langue.

Je prends brusquement conscience que ma main s'est comme qui dirait égaré sur le cul de Sasuke. Les siennes quittent mon visage, l'une s'enroule sur mes épaules tandis que l'autre se plaque dans mon dos, m'incitant à me rapprocher encore davantage. Ce que je ne manque pas d'appliquer dans la seconde en m'appuyant sur la fesse de Sasuke, collant nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Je remonte légèrement ma main sous le t-shirt de Sasuke, glisse un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer, caresse la peau duveteuse à la naissance de ses fesses et me laisse noyer dans sa salive.

_Crac._

Un craquement retentit dans le couloir. En moins de deux, nos corps se séparent. Ça fait tout froid là où le corps de Sasuke s'est détaché du mien. Je me recompose un sourire au moment où la silhouette de Mikoto se dessine dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Vous dînez tous les trois ici ? »

Sasuke répond à sa mère :

« Oui, on va manger ici.

-Il-il faut que je rentre chez moi ! »

Je me rappelle brusquement la présence d'une troisième personne sur le lit. Ses joues sont d'un rouge soutenu et il a un coussin plaqué sur les genoux. Je me renfrogne.

Finalement il est convenu avec ma tante que nous mangerions tous les trois dans la chambre de Sasuke. Le blond nous dévisage avec les sourcils froncés, mais toujours aussi rouge. Il a enlevé le coussin qu'il avait sur les genoux, un regard de ce côté m'indique que s'il bandait, ce n'est plus le cas.

« Vous êtes _cousins_ ! » s'insurge-t-il.

Sasuke sourit, puis rigole. _Je n'aime pas qu'il prenne la chose à la légère. _Je n'aime pas qu'on me le rappelle. Je voudrais que cette foutue barrière disparaisse, _maudit sois les liens familiaux et leurs entraves._ Je me tourne vers le blond avec sérieux :

« Adoptif. On a pas de lien du sang. »

_Si seulement on avait pas de liens du tout… _Le blondinet nous regarde tour à tour d'un air outré. Sasuke soupire et murmure :

« Cousin ou non, avoue que ça t'as plu. Pas vrai ? »

Le type lui renvoi un regard noir. Moi j'me sens mal à l'aise. Je suis pas franchement venu pour l'aider à serrer un type, loin de là. Sasuke me surprend en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et en me collant à lui tout en se penchant vers le blond.

« Tu veux essayer, Naruto ? »

_Quoi !? _Je me libère de l'étreinte de Sasuke et lui balance un regard à givrer un pingouin.

« Ce sera sans moi. Je suis pas ton jouet Sasuke, et j'ai aucune envie d'être embarqué dans une autre de tes idées malsaines. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais que ça reste entre vous. Tu m'as déjà suffisamment mêlé à tes histoires pour aujourd'hui. »

_Quel… quel espèce de connard ! _Il le sait que ça me rend jaloux au possible son histoire ! Il le sait, et il m'imbrique quand même dans son plan à la con. _Je te déteste, Sasuke._

Pendant le repas règne un silence de plomb seulement brisé par le raclement des fourchettes sur l'assiette. Le blondinet de Sasuke fini son assiette en moins de deux et s'enfuit de la chambre en baragouinant un bonsoir. _Bon débarras._ Je termine mon assiette que je pose par terre avant d'ouvrir ma canette de _Heineken*_. J'en avale deux bonne goulées et entreprends une méticuleuse lecture des ingrédients. _Tout ça d'eau ? Qui l'eut cru. _Sasuke prend une dernière bouchée avant de poser son assiette sur la mienne. _De la levure ? Formidable ! _Il se tourne vers moi et m'observe avant de murmurer calmement :

« Sai. »

Je me tourne vers lui, sourcils froncé, l'air de lui signifier qu'il me coupe dans une activité captivante.

« Quoi ? »

Il baisse les yeux et se triture le bout des doigts.

« Désolé si j't'ai vexé tout à l'heure. »

Je pose ma canette et hausse les épaules.

« C'était qui se mec ?

-Il s'appelle Naruto. Il est dans ma classe. Il me plait pas mal, j'aimerais bien baiser avec. »

Ma gorge se serre. _J'aimerais bien que tu n'aies envie de baiser qu'avec moi._

« Ça a pas l'air gagné.

-Ouais, j'crois qu'c'est un espèce de refoulé. Mais j'suis sûr que ça peut l'faire. »

_J'espère bien que non._

« Peut-être. »

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. _Sai… pour quelqu'un sensé faire la gueule, tu capitule vite._ Je ferme les yeux, Sasuke passe sa main sur ma nuque et y exerce une douce pression. Puis il repousse délicatement ma tête et se lève. Je le regarde se diriger vers un angle de sa chambre dans lequel trône un sac plastique blanc et opaque. Il prend le sac, revient vers moi la mine contrite et me le tend.

« Tiens, bon anniversaire.

-Tu t'en es souvenu ?

-J'viens juste de m'en rappeler. J'l'avais acheté à l'avance pour pas oublié en plus. »

Je prends le sac que me tend Sasuke et en retire un t-shirt noir sur lequel une tête de mort dessiné en gros trait vert sombre écoute de la musique dans un énorme casque audio relié à un walkman. _Le genre de cadeau qu'on offre à son mec. _Je souris.

« Il est cool. »

Sasuke s'assoit à côté de moi pendant que je range le t-shirt dans son sac. Puis je me tourne vers lui, il me regarde avec ses yeux tout tendres. Je me penche sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse délicatement.

Chez moi, dans ma chambre, je repense à ma soirée avec Sasuke. On a fini allongé sur son lit, les lèvres collées l'une contre l'autre et il m'a offert une branlette du feu de Dieu. Enfin… vu mon état, même un touche-pipi à travers le futal avec un gant de toilette m'aurait mené à l'orgasme.

Bien calé sur mes oreillers, je pose une main sur mon ventre. _Finalement il s'est souvenu de mon anniversaire. _Même si c'est juste parce que ses yeux ont dû tomber sur le sac posé dans un coin de sa chambre. _Il m'a offert un t-shirt. C'est à son mec qu'on offre des vêtements. _Je remue sur mon lit, mal à l'aise, frottant mon dos contre les draps défait. _Arrête de délirer, Sai. _Sasuke ne m'aime pas. Enfin, si, il _m'aime bien_, mais c'est tout. Il veut même pas réellement baiser avec moi. Une branlette par-ci, une pipe de temps en temps… ça me convient pas mais je m'y accroche quand même... c'est pitoyable. _C'est quand même à moi qu'il raconte ce qu'il ne dit à personne. _Le côté "cousin". _Ppfff…_

Je repense malgré moi à la lame du couteau qui s'enfonce dans la chair et aux cris étouffé de Mizuki par la main du type en noir. Sans raison apparente, ça me fait penser au blond, Naruto. _Nom à la con en plus._ Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser avec Sasuke. Si j'étais pas arrivé, ils l'auraient fait. Et c'est lui que Sasuke aurait touché, lui qu'il aurait branlé, à lui qu'il aurait murmuré qu'il avait une peau douce et agréable, à lui qu'il aurait déclaré à quel point il aime l'embrasser. Et tout ça sans même un texto…

Mon esprit s'égare du côté d'un vieux souvenir. Mon premier baiser avec Sasuke. Notre premier à tous les deux. _Et c'est ensemble qu'on l'a fait._ J'ai toujours su que j'étais différent, depuis tout petit, que j'aimais mieux donner la main aux garçons qu'aux filles. Avec eux, j'inventais des jeux dans lesquelles il fallait s'embrasser. Je ne crois pas l'avoir mal vécu. Même quand les grands du foyer utilisaient des mots comme _pédé, pédale, tapette, tantouze, tarlouze_... Je me suis jamais senti concerné. C'était pour les autres pas pour moi, même lorsque ça m'était personnellement adressé. Alors que Sasuke... ces mots lui ont écorchés le cœur et lacérés la cervelle.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la famille Uchiwa à l'âge de onze ans, j'ai tout de suite été attiré par Sasuke, dès que je l'ai vu. J'ai été déçu de ne plus avoir sept ans, j'aurais pu lui apprendre mon jeu. On a commencé avec des regards. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre, toucher son bras, coller nos jambes l'une contre l'autre sous la table, réchauffer nos pieds sous la couettes. Tout ça pour en arriver à ça, nos lèvres qui s'accrochent et nos langues qui s'emmêlent. On a passé une heure à s'embrasser et à rouler sur le lit tout habillés. Même quand Sasuke est rentré chez lui, le sang dans mes veines battaient encore chaque parcelle de ma peau. Lorsqu'on s'est revu, deux jours plus tard, Sasuke à fondu en larmes et ma prié de ne surtout jamais recommencer. Mais on a recommencer, des tas de fois, avec le gout de la salive et des larmes de Sasuke, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ça ne servait à rien de lutter.

Et je voulais qu'on soit tous les deux seuls pour toujours.

Maintenant Sasuke assume nos séances de câlin, séances qu'il partage avec un tas d'autres. Si j'ai pas le droit de les vivre, on peut dire qu'il jubile à m'en faire un compte rendu détaillé...

_« J'l'ai fait, Sai. Coucher. » je l'impression que mon crâne se fend_ _« Ah bon... mais... avec qui ? »_ _s'ouvre en deux_ _« Je pensais qu'on devait le faire ensemble... »_ _et se lacère_ _« C'est trop bizarre, Sai. On est cousins. »_ _cousins..._Alors que c'est moi qui depuis toujours rêve de lui, et que tout ces types ne sont que des _connards d'opportunistes_ et qu'il se les baise allégrement alors qu'il met un point d'honneur à ne rien faire avec moi !

Je me redresse vivement sur mon lit et me retourne en bourrant mon oreiller de coups de poing. _Sale con, sale con, sale con, sale con, sale con !_ Un gros sanglot m'échappe. Je m'assois sur mes genoux sur mon lit, surpris par le son incongru qui a résonné dans ma gorge. Je sens deux grosses larmes dévaler mes joues de chacun de mes yeux, l'une après l'autre. J'dois vraiment être crevé pour chialer comme ça, ça m'arrive jamais. _Journée de merde…_ Je frotte mon œil gauche en soufflant un soupir lourd et douloureux. _Sasuke…_ Un autre sanglot m'échappe et je me dis que merde, autant que ça sorte maintenant, comme ça, ça me surprendra pas plus tard. Je me rallonge dans mon lit, étendu sur le ventre, la tête quasi-enfouit dans l'oreiller que j'arrose de larmes.

Je passe mes deux bras sous mon oreiller et le serre contre ma joue. Je me rappelle plusieurs fois pendant lesquelles j'avais failli m'endormir dans cette position contre le torse de Sasuke. Pour le coup, j'suis sur le point de sombrer, là maintenant. Je sens le sommeil qui vient. Ça vient, ça vient, ça vient, mais je m'endors pas.

Au bout d'un moment, la nuit est complétement tombé par la fenêtre, et ma chambre est plongée dans le noir. Mes yeux se sont asséchés.

Et il ne reste plus comme trace de ma faiblesse que des auréoles de sel sur l'oreiller.

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express :**_ _"Oh mon Dieu ! De tous les gens sur cette Terre il a fallu que je tombe sur lui !"_

* * *

**SoapMiso est heureux de vous présenter de nouveau...**

**La rubrique qui ne sert à rien !**

Naruto : ... ça fait 3 ans que tu te branles les pouces et tu reviens avec un chapitre qui parle de_ Sai_ !?

Sai : Idée sublime, cela dit en passant.

Naruto : Il a dit que j'étais _laid_ !

**Soapmiso** **:** Mais non, il a pas dit ça.

Sai : Si, si. J'l'ai dit.

Naruto : Et il fait passer Sasuke pour un _connard_ !

Sasuke : J'_suis_ un connard.

**Soapmiso :** J'aime bien quand vous vous entendez bien comme ça.

Ino : Il dit ça parce que lui aussi il voulait une branlette !

Sasuke : Il se la fait tout seul dans son chapitre _(en pensant à moi)_.

Naruto : _..._

Ino : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Gaara : Moi j'ai toujours pas compris c'que c'était les scènes un peu chaudes.

Naruto : Mais _rien_ on t'a dit !

Sai : Reviews pour plus de scènes chaudes !

_(_voix lointaine de **Soapmiso :** _« __Formidable ! »)_

* * *

**Lexique :**

_***Pink Floyd : **groupe de rock progressif et psychédélique britannique formé en 1964._

_***Heineken :** marque de bières néerlandaises._

* * *

Tindiiiiiin ! Mine de rien, il me satisfait pas, ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'être aller trop vite... non ?

Ce chapitre sert en quelque sorte de présentation de Sai, comme les chapitres 1 et 2 étaient les présentations respectives de Naruto et Sasuke.

Bien à vous.

SoapMiso.


	11. POV Naruto 07

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**ANNONCE 1 :**** Chapitres un à neuf réédités, fin du Chapitre dix réécrite.**

**ANNONCE 2 :**** Peut-être certain d'entre vous auront-ils remarqués que j'ai supprimé mes réponses aux reviews des chapitres précédents. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que je ne répondrais plus aux questions. Après relecture de mes réponses, j'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à trop en dévoiler, et ce bien malgré moi. Maintenant je laisse le soin de répondre aux reviews à nos amis communs dans la rubrique "Les questions du jour !". Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !**

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**SoapMiso est fier de vous présenter…**

**Les questions du jour !**

Naruto : Franchement vu le nombre de reviews, t'étais pas obligé.

Sai : Pour un "_grand come back"_ c'est pas très encourageant.

**Soapmiso** : _Message subliminal !_

Naruto : Personne ne t'aime !

**Soapmiso** : C'est normal, je suis méchant.

Ino : On a quand même _**Miss**_ et _**lovelessnaru-chan**_ qui sont contentes !

Sasuke : _**lovelessnaru-chan**_ se fout même de ta gueule : "_En tout cas merci d'avoir vite posté ce chapitre"._ C'est vrai, t'as mis quoi ? Seulement 3 ans, c'est pas mal.

**Soapmiso** : Et toi, pendant ces 3 ans, t'as toujours pas galoché Naruto.

Ino : Et _bim_ !

Karin : Et _bim_ !

Naruto : …

**Soapmiso** : Et toi, tout le monde continu de t'appeler _« le roux »._

Gaara : … Nan mais arrêtez, je suis pas _roux _!

**Soapmiso** : Je sais. Possédant moi-même cette merveilleuse teinte de cheveux je puis affirmer que tu n'en connais pas la joie.

Gaara : _!?_

Naruto : _*tousse* pas d'âme *tousse*_

Sai : C'est de qui le POV cette fois ?

**Soapmiso** : Naruto.

Naruto : Yes ! Il était temps ! J'suis quand même _vachement _plus poilant que Sai !

**Soapmiso** : Allez action !

* * *

**Konoha Express**

J'entrouvre un œil, le monde autour de moi est flou et poussiéreux. J'ai les yeux tout embué et une légère migraine. J'distingue vaguement deux silhouettes penché sur moi. J'ouvre un peu plus grand les yeux. Ino a son visage à trente centimètres du mien, penchée en avant les mains sur les genoux, ses yeux fixes analysent mon visage. Puis sa main se lève à hauteur de mes yeux. Elle ouvre le clapet de son téléphone portable, une minuscule poupée de bois peint se balance au bout d'une petite corde raccrochée à la coque, puis le son caractéristique d'un appareil photo retentit depuis le téléphone.

Je prends brusquement conscience de ma position.

Je suis allongé sur mon lit sur le flanc gauche. Les draps tirés sur mes pieds dénudent mon corps au-dessus des genoux. La chemise que je mets pour dormir est ouverte du bas jusqu'au-dessus du nombril, j'ai le boxer à moitié baissé, la bite à moitié à l'air, et ma main posé non loin de celle-ci est couverte d'une substance collante et odorante.

Un léger _cling_ m'annonce qu'Ino vient d'enregistrer sa photo. Derrière elle, Gaara me regarde de toute sa hauteur, pourtant pas bien haute. Mon cerveau embrumé se met subitement à fonctionner et une eau claire et limpide circule dans mes veines. Tous mes sens se tendent à la considération de mon boxer, ma main et ma bite collante. Ino referme le clapet de son portable.

_Cette pute vient de me prendre une photo !_

Je me redresse brusquement. J'attrape un des poignets d'Ino alors qu'elle se redresse. Malheureusement pas le bon, dans sa main droite levée à hauteur de son visage trône toujours, lové entre ses cinq doigts, son maudit téléphone gris. Ino pousse un hurlement strident.

« Putain vire ta main plein d'sperme, c'est _dégueulasse_ ! »

Gaara ouvre grand la bouche sur un profond rire de gorge en même temps que quatre grommellements ensommeillés résonnent dans la pièce. Ino entreprend de me frapper le poignet avec son portable pendant que j'essaye de lui intercepter son téléphone. Kankuro se redresse sur son lit et nous observe les yeux embués et la bouche pâteuse.

« Putain Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fous la bite à l'air ? »

_Merde…_ Trop obnubilé par le contenu du téléphone d'Ino, j'ai complétement zappé de remettre mon attribut viril dans sa cage. Trois tête se braque brusquement de mon côté. Yahiko s'est retourné avec une tel brusquerie à l'évocation de mon engin en liberté qu'il manque se vautrer de son lit. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Deidara passer la tête par-dessus la barre de sécurité de sa mezzanine. _Même ce connard de Sasori _s'est redressé sur ses oreillers pour fixer avec un sourire sarcastique les bijoux d'la reine.

Je lâche précipitamment le poignet d'Ino et cache mon sexe de mes deux mains avec tant de brusquerie que je termine vautré par terre, les pieds maintenus sur mon lit par les draps solidement enroulés autour de mes chevilles. Gaara s'appuie sur le mur près de son lit, une main sur le ventre, crachant des toussotements entremêlé de halètements de rire. Dans son lit, Yahiko étouffe son hilarité dans ses draps masquant à peine ses hurlements rauques. Même Deidara se fout joyeusement de ma gueule depuis son perchoir, avec un sarcasme non-dissimulé, en me balançant ses chaussettes sales. Dans son coin, Sasori s'est recouché, dos à la scène, les épaules secouées de légers soubresauts alors que Kankuro s'époumone d'un rire gras. L'hilarité générale est seulement coupé par mes gémissement pitoyable d'homme à terre alors que j'essaye de me redresser tout en continuant de masquer ma virilité, et par les cris stridents d'Ino qui fixe son poignet collant d'un œil dégouté, son maudit téléphone portable toujours dans son autre main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tout le monde sursaute. Ma mère se tient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je me retourne vivement sur le ventre pour cacher mon oiseau toujours en liberté. Un sourire en coin, ma mère me regarde d'un air franchement intéressé me débattre cul-nu sur le sol, comme un ver-de-terre.

« Faites moins de bruit vous allez réveiller Chiyo. »

A travers la cloison du mur retentit la voix criarde de la vieille depuis sa chambre au bout du couloir _: Je suis déjà réveillée !_

_J'ai l'intime conviction que cette journée va être moisie…_

Après le petit-déjeuner, Gaara, Ino et moi partons en direction du lycée. Sur le chemin, Gaara réprime avec moult difficulté son fou rire pendant que je m'accroche à la jupe d'Ino.

« _Inoooo !_ Fais pas ta pute, j't'en supplie, supprime cette photo !

-T'es fou ou quoi !? J'ai immortalisé l'un des moments les plus_ fabuleux_ que j'ai jamais vécu !

-Arrête, sans déconner ! S'il te plait ! Vire cette photo, c'est trop la honte pour moi !

-J'y peux rien si tu fais des choses honteuses dans ton lit. »

Gaara qui avait réussi à rester stoïque depuis trois bonnes minutes repart dans son fou rire.

« Tu peux pas la garder ! Imagine que quelqu'un la voie !

-J'la montrerai à personne !

-Mais _même_ ! J'peux pas continuer à vivre normalement en sachant que tu planques une _telle chose_ dans ton téléphone ! »

Ino et Gaara échange un coup d'œil, puis explose d'un rire criard.

« Il m'arrive des trucs pas cool en ce moment et vous, vous vous foutez d'ma gueule.

-Sans déconner Naruto, qu'il t'arrive des trucs cool ou pas, on dirait que _tout ton être_ appelle à ce qu'on se foute de ta gueule. »

Je plisse les yeux, lui rendant un regard mauvais._ Salopards de cons de putes de merde…_

Pendant le cours d'Iruka, je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas jeter de coups d'œil du côté de Sasuke. _D'sa faute ça encore._ Point d'honneur que je respecte avec une grande assiduité. Par contre j'ai beau mettre toute la force de ma volonté à ne pas penser aux évènements de la veille, rien n'y fait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à Sasuke et son cousin entrelacés sur son lit, se galochant à pleine bouche. Je commence le cours de maths d'Ebisu avec une douloureuse érection que je dissimule tant bien que mal. _S'il me demande de venir au tableau, sans déconner j'l'envoi chier._

A la fin de la journée, je rentre à la maison pour me doucher et me changer rapidement en vue d'une soirée de service à l'Ichiraku.

Je me prélasse paresseusement sous l'eau bouillante. Jouant avec le pommeau de douche pour masser ma nuque douloureuse. L'espace d'une seconde je me perds dans la remémoration des mains de Sai sur les fesses de Sasuke et je suis vaguement tenter de me branler sous l'eau chaude, mais ce souvenir est immédiatement suivit par celui de Gaara, mort de rire à la table du petit-déjeuner, comparant mon engin à _une vieille crevette rabougrie, _et ça me coupe toute envie_._ Je fini de me rincer et sort de la douche. Je me sèche rapidement avec une serviette rêche que je frotte nerveusement contre ma tignasse blonde. Alors que je me frotte l'oreille, je repense à l'épisode catastrophique de ce matin. _« J'vous jure ! Elle s'étalait là, sur son lit, collé au drap comme une vieille crevette rabougrie ! » _Je fronce les sourcils, baisse la tête et jette un coup d'œil du côté de mon entrejambes. _Elle est pas rabougrie… _Je fais méticuleusement rouler mon pénis ramolli entre mon pouce et mon index. _Elle est très bien, ma queue._

Je relève la tête et me rend mon propre regard à travers le reflet du miroir. Il est assez grand pour se voir du haut du crâne jusqu'au niveau des hanches. Des plaques de buée masquent encore partiellement la surface sur les extrémités. Je rapproche mon visage que j'examine dans le reflet du miroir sous tous les angles, une main sous le menton frottant la peau de mes joues. Juste sous le menton, à droite, il reste une petite cicatrice ronde, seul vestige de l'acné virulente qui m'a bouffé les joues de mes 13 ans jusqu'à mes 15 ans. Du bout du doigt je caresse le duvet doré légèrement piquant qui pousse le long de ma mâchoire. _Il s'rait p't'être temps que j'me rase. _Je remets la chose à plus tard. J'aime pas me raser. Après j'ai toujours le visage en feu pendant les trente minutes qui suivent. Et quand je passe un doigt sur mes joues j'ai l'impression de me lacérer le visage avec une lame affutée.

Je prends un de mes biceps dans une main, contracte, bande les muscles. Il reste des traces de ma période _"pompes et haltérophilie"_. Je change d'angle et contracte l'autre bras. Mon regard s'abaisse sur mon torse que je palpe devant le miroir. _Il est plutôt pas trop mal développé, enfin, ça va quoi._ Je passe mes mains sur mon ventre et pince la graisse au niveau du nombril. _Par contre j'ai perdu en abdos. _Je contracte le ventre, les abdos se dessinent à peine. _Faudrait que je me remette au sport._

Je me demande vaguement si Sasuke aime les mecs musclés. Ce qu'il pourrait bien penser de mon ventre plat. _C'est pas comme s'il m'avait jamais maté… _Je sors ces pensées débiles de mon crâne en me demandant d'où elles peuvent bien venir. _Je me demande ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser ? _Je repense à la scène dans sa chambre. M'imagine à la place de Sai. Des picotements familiers s'insinuent dans mon aine. Puis je m'imagine embrasser Sai. Les chatouillis se propagent doucement vers mes bourses. _Non, je dois aller à l'Ichiraku. _Je chasse ces idées de ma tête et enfile un caleçon.

Je termine de m'habiller, me brosse les dents, et sort de la maison pour me rendre au pub.

L'Ichiraku est plein à craquer. Une fumée opaque et odorante flotte au-dessus de l'assemblé et camoufle les tâches jaunes et les lézardes du plafond. A l'entrée, derrière le flipper, j'aperçois une des chaussures craquées et mal lacées d'Inoichi qui comate son trop plein de bière, avachie mi sur le mur, mi par terre.

Je me tourne vers Kakashi qui gère la soirée avec moi.

« Il serait peut-être temps de faire le ménage et de jeter les clodos imbibés avant qu'il ne s'oublie sur la moquette. »

Je lui désigne Inoichi d'un coup de tête. Kakashi suit mon regard d'un air vaguement intéressé.

« Mouais… Vaut mieux le laisser où il est. Dans son l'état, il risquerait de confondre routes et trottoirs et de se bouffer une bagnole.

-Ouais, ce serait dommage de mettre en danger la vie des pauvres automobilistes. »

Kakashi sourit doucement. Kakashi ne sourit pas souvent, mais quand il le fait il a un sourire très tendre. _Il est plutôt beau Kakashi… _

_...  
_

_Oulah ! Arrête-toi tout de suite Naruto, ça te va vraiment pas de te croire pédé._ Mais je tente quand même quelques blagues plus ou moins réussi pour soutirer un nouveau sourire de mon collègue. Au bout d'une heure, Kakashi m'annonce que ses heures de taff sont terminés. Il presse légèrement mon bras en me souhaitant bon courage et monte les escaliers vers le bureau de la gérante pour récupérer son chèque de fin de mois.

Je reste seul un petit moment quand une voix m'interpelle et me commande une pression. Je relève les yeux sur le visage du nouveau venu et stoppe net tout mouvement.

_Oh mon Dieu ! De tous les gens sur cette Terre il a fallu que je tombe sur lui !_

_Lui_ en question me renvoi un regard qui semble aussi surpris et choqué que le mien. Mais une demi-seconde plus tard, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre n'expriment rien de plus que ceux d'un type dans un pub qui attend sa pression. _J'ai dû rêver._ Je me ressaisi et prend un verre suspendu à l'encadrement du bar. J'y sers une bonne dose de bière surmontée d'une mousse blanche et opaque que je pose devant lui sur un petit carré en carton affichant une pub pour la _Bud*_. Je ramasse les _1 livre 50*_ qu'il a posés sur le comptoir sans que je ne demande rien et reprend méticuleusement le travail de nettoyage de verre que j'exerçais une minute plus tôt.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour faire le vide dans mon esprit je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en direction du nouveau venu. _La vache, il est beau. _Nouveau venu qui fixe sans ciller le fond de sa pinte avec mélancolie, ses doigts jouant à glisser le long du verre humide. Je trouve vraiment beau le contraste entre ses cheveux aussi noir que du charbon et sa peau blanche presque translucide. En s'attardant sur son cou on peut même voir le réseau de fines veines violacées qu'elle camoufle. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, je détourne rapidement mon regard, me re-concentrant sur ma tâche d'essuyage de verre. Finalement c'est d'une voix à peine audible dans le boucan du pub qu'il m'interpelle :

« Naruto, c'est ça ? »

Je me tourne vers lui, étonné.

« _Euh…_ oui.

-Tu vois qui je suis ?

-Le cousin de Sasuke. »

J'ai comme l'impression que ça mâchoire c'est serré l'espace d'une demi-seconde, mais je n'en suis pas bien sûr. Il me murmure quelque chose d'une voix si peu audible que je suis obligé de quitter mon coin de bar pour mieux me placer face à lui et me pencher dans sa direction.

« Comment ça avance avec Sasuke ? »

J'écarquille les yeux, les joues en feu, je dois rougir comme une carpe_._ Je regarde rapidement autour de nous pour m'assurer que personne ne nous écoute.

« Co-comment ça ?

-… Ben… vous vous voyez souvent ?

-C'est-c'est-à-dire ? A quelle niveau…? Point de vue…? Niveau de point de vue…? _euh… _quoi ?

-Il te plait ? »

Je me redresse vivement. Mon cerveau est en ébullition. Je vérifie de nouveau que personne ne s'occupe de nous et hoche presque imperceptiblement la tête de haut en bas.

« Ah bon. »

Sai me jette un regard indéchiffrable. Ses yeux vacillent légèrement d'un point à un autre pendant qu'il analyse mon visage. _Mais ça veut rien dire, _j'ai envie d'ajouter,_ toi aussi, tu me plais bien._

_J'ai même imaginé qu'on se roulait des pelles sous la douche._ Je change de sujet :

« C'est la première fois que je te vois à l'Ichiraku.

-Oui. Je préfère les endroits plus calmes, d'habitude je vais plutôt au Sharingan. »

Le Sharingan est davantage un bar qu'un pub. Je n'y suis jamais allé mais j'ai déjà vu l'enseigne lumineuse clignoter du côté de la supérette Sarutobi. Le bar se trouve dans une cave, et on y sert plus de cocktails que de pintes de bières.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer tes habitudes ?

-J'attends quelqu'un. »

Je suis vaguement tenté de lui demander qui, mais j'ai la quasi-certitude que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse.

« _Eh !_ Quatre pintes par ici, mon gars ! »

Je quitte Sai avec une légère mimique désolé et pars m'occuper de mon client. _Je me demande si Sai compte coucher avec son rendez-vous ? _Alors que je pose les quatre pintes sur le comptoir et récupère la monnaie, je jette un œil à mon client et me demande s'il pourrait être gay. _Hm.. non, trop bourru. _Mon regard parcours la salle. Je regarde tour à tour les clients au bar, ceux assis aux tables du fond, les six mecs qui font une partie de billard. Je me demande lesquels d'entre eux sont gays. J'essaie de les imaginer galochant à pleine bouche leurs voisins. _C'est trop bizarre. Je crois bien que personne n'est gay ici._

« C'est bon. J'ai enfin fini de mettre au point mon emploi du temps du mois prochain avec Konan. »

Je me retourne vers Kakashi qui revient de l'escalier derrière le bar. Il lève une main dans laquelle trône entre deux doigts un rectangle de papier bleu pâle.

« Et j'ai mon chèque ! »

Je lève le pouce dans sa direction et rigole. Kakashi me fait un signe de la main et s'apprête à passer de l'autre côté du bar lorsque son regard croise celui de Sai.

« _Ah mais tu es là !?_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre et d'aller directement chez moi. Les clés sont derrière la brique branlante, j'te l'avais dit, non ? »

Sai lui fait signe que oui. _« Ça me dérange pas d'attendre, j'ai pris un verre. »_

Sai lève son verre vide dans sa direction. Kakashi lui répond d'un de ses sourires tendre.

Moi je suis figé, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur Kakashi. Sai me jette un vague coup d'œil et lève brièvement une main vers moi en signe de salut. Je réponds à son geste comme un automate alors qu'ils ne me regardent même plus, je les suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle du mur qui sépare le comptoir de la porte. Kakashi a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sai juste avant de franchir celui-ci.

Je reste débile pendant encore deux bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un client m'indique qu'il a soif. Je me dirige vers la tireuse à pression. _Je le crois pas !? Kakashi serait gay ? … Impossible._ Ils ont surement rendez-vous chez lui pour autre chose. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que deux personnes aussi peu semblable que Kakashi et Sai ficheraient ensemble ? Et surtout _chez Kakashi_ ?

_« Tu peux y aller Naruto ! »_

Je sursaute vivement et me tourne vers Konan qui m'indique que mon travail est terminé et que je peux partir.

« T'as dû voir qu'il y a un problème avec la deuxième tireuse, je vais surement d'avoir la changer, je ne sais pas encore combien ça va me coûter. Ça te dérange si je te fais ton chèque seulement dans deux semaines. Vu qu'on regardait un truc à propos des emplois du temps, j'ai fait celui de Kakashi, mais il ne l'encaisse que dans deux semaines.

-Nan, pas d'problème. »

Je salut Konan et sort du pub alors qu'elle annonce la fermeture.

L'air frais nocturne me fait frissonner sur le pas de la porte de l'Ichiraku. Je remonte le col de mon gros polo vert, glisse mes mains dans la poche ventrale et enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe de laine rouge. Je m'apprête à m'élancer dans le froid de la nuit quand une voix familière m'interpelle.

_« Hey ! »_

Je détourne la tête en direction de l'impasse. Contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir, le cou enfoncé dans une écharpe rayée, Sasuke m'offre un demi-sourire. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Par la porte du pub j'entends les plaintes des clients bourrés qui protestent contre la fermeture. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'approche de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je passais.

-Dans une impasse ?

-Faut croire qu'on est destiné à s'y croiser. »

Je lui jette un regard suspicieux. Un léger tintement amusé s'échappe de ses lèvres quasi-cachées sous son écharpe.

_Blang !_

Je sursaute et me retourne. Dans un fracas monstrueux, les poivrots de l'Ichiraku sorte du pub en beuglant de fortes protestions et prônant l'injustice et l'affront de les empêcher de continuer à boire.

_« Viens. »_

Sasuke me saisit par la manche de mon pull et me tire derrière les poubelles, à l'abri des regards des soulards qui rentrent chez eux ou s'en vont comater leur picole dans un coin plus tranquille.

L'espace entre le mur et les poubelles réduit encore d'avantage l'espace entre nous. Et je ne suis pas sûr si je regrette d'être trop collé à lui ou pas assez. On échange un regard. Je me laisse couler dans le torrent sombre des prunelles de Sasuke, si on y regarde bien, on peut apercevoir des éclats brun-rouges dans le fond de ses iris. Je baisse la tête, gêné. Un silence embarrassant s'installe entre nous. Les poivrots sont partis, la rue est déserte maintenant, _on pourrait sortir._ Aucun d'entre nous ne fait mine de vouloir se desserrer. Sasuke baisse les yeux au sol. Moi je relève la tête et scrute son visage. _Je me demande si la peau de son cou est aussi fragile que celle de son cousin ? _Je ne peux pas voir avec l'écharpe. Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur son visage baissé. Derrière elle, juste au-dessus de l'écharpe noir et blanche, son nez dépasse, rougis par le froid.

Sasuke relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? … Qu'est-ce que je fais ? …_

…

_Et puis merde._

Je me penche sur ses lèvres. Sasuke intercepte mon intention et tend sa bouche vers la mienne. Mon estomac explose et se tord violemment lorsque mes lèvres entre en contact avec les siennes.

Je lève une main vers lui et m'accroche à la manche de son manteau alors que sa main à lui se serre sur mon pull au-dessus de ma hanche et que son second bras passe derrière mon dos et enserre mes épaules. J'ai l'impression bizarre que mon ventre se gonfle.

Sasuke entrouvre légèrement les lèvres et j'en profite pour prendre d'assaut sa langue. Son haleine est légèrement acide et sa langue diffuse le goût de sa salive sur mon palais. Je sens le corps de Sasuke bruler à travers ses vêtements. Le mien irradie et je perçois avec un certain malaise que je commence à suer. Je glisse une main derrière son dos et m'accroche désespérément à ses reins.

Sasuke, déstabilisé par mes assauts, recule et heurte le mur. Ma main râpe contre les briques mais je m'en fous, je m'accroche un peu plus à son manteau. Le bras broyé entre le muret et son dos. Avec ma main toujours sur son bras j'aimerais caresser son visage, mais j'arrive pas à desserrer les doigts. _C'est beaucoup trop dur de penser à bouger les doigts et à continuer de caresser sa langue en même temps. _Nos dent s'entrechoquent légèrement.

Sa langue est bouillante contre la mienne. Et douce aussi. Ses lèvres sont un peu gercées et s'enfoncent dans mes propres gerçures. Avec Ino on a expérimenté des baisers il y a quelques années, mais ça avait rien à voir. _Putain non, ça avait rien à voir. _Je sens une goutte de sueur dégringoler le long de mon flanc et finir sa course noyé dans les tissus de mon sous-vêtement.

La chaleur qui dévastait mon aine s'est violemment propagée dans mes couilles et j'arrive plus à faire la part des choses entres les sensations dans ma bouche et les sensations dans mes testicules.

Mon érection frotte contre la braguette de mon jean. J'me demande si Sasuke bande, lui aussi. L'idée qu'il puisse être dans le même état que moi m'excite au plus haut point. J'suis tenté par l'idée d'aller vérifier par moi-même si Sasuke est aussi excité que moi, mais j'ose pas, et j'ai trop peur de tomber si j'le lâche maintenant.

Ma bouche est en feu. Mes lèvres me brûlent et s'en serait presque douloureux si y avait pas la langue infiniment douce de Sasuke en train de caresser la mienne. J'suis vaguement en train de penser que j'suis en train de faire une connerie mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Y a plus que mes mains crispé sur les vêtements de Sasuke, son bras qui entoure mes épaules, sa langue au fond de ma bouche et ces dents qui râpent sur mes lèvres.

Et je sais pas comment tout ça va se finir.

* * *

**_A suivre dans Konoha Express_**_ **: **__"Un relou me tient la jambe depuis quinze bonnes minutes déjà lorsqu'un visage familier passe la porte de l'Ichiraku."_

* * *

**SoapMiso est ravi de vous présenter...  
**

**La rubrique qui ne sert à rien !  
**

**Soapmiso** : Je confirme, tu es _vachement _plus poilant que Sai.

Naruto : …

Ino : Surtout au début.

Naruto : Allez-vous faire _foutre_…

Sasuke : Pourquoi tout le monde voit la bite de Naruto sauf moi ?

Gaara : Comment ça ?

Naruto : Nan, rien.

Sasuke : Nan, rien.

**Soapmiso** : C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tout le monde voit la bite de Naruto _sauf moi_ ?

Naruto : Je n'veux pas t'entendre, espèce de détraqué. Tu sais que c'est _du viol_ ce que tu fais.

**Soapmiso** : J'y suis pour rien si tu t'endors sans remettre ton caleçon.

Naruto : …

**Soapmiso** : Gros dégueulasse.

Ino : Je t'enverrais la photo pour Noël.

Sasuke : Cool.

Gaara : Comment ça ?

Ino : Rôh, mais tais-toi, sale _niais_.

Sai : Reviews ? Ça motive l'auteur et ça lui donne envie de vous écrire rapidement la suite !

(voix lointaine de **Soapmiso** : _« Message subliminal ! »_)

* * *

**Lexique :**

_***Bud : **la Budweiser est une marque de bières américaines._

_***1 livre 50 : **la livre est la monnaie anglaise._

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 11, écrit plutôt rapidement après le chapitre 10, je le conçois.

(J'ai remarqué que lorsque je télécharge un fichier depuis mes documents pour le mettre sur FFnet, il arrivait à destination avec des mots manquants... c'est terriblement gênant.)

Bien à vous.

SoapMiso.


	12. POV Ino 01

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**ANNONCE :**** L'annonce « A suivre dans Konoha Express » du chapitre 11 a été changé, étant donné que le chapitre 12 devait être du POV de Gaara, mais que j'ai décidé de sortir celui sur Gaara plus tard et de mettre celui d'Ino à la place. Bonne lecture !**

**Sondage**** : Pensez-vous que je devrais réécrire les chapitres précédents de Konoha Express ? Je les trouve trop intuitifs, trop sur le vif, trop parlé, pas assez rédigés et descriptifs. A moins que vous préfériez le genre « tout dans la tête du personnage » plutôt « qu'à travers ses yeux ».**

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

**SoapMiso est fier de vous présenter...**

**Les questions du jour !**

**Soapmiso** : On commence avec un grand merci à _**ferrea**_, _**Miss**_, _**N**_ et _**Fauch**_ !

Naruto : Et les autres vont tous se faire f****** ! (**_Technicien !_** Kakashi : _*cricracrack* pas d'problèmes._)

**Soapmiso** : Y a _**Lovelessnaru-chan** _qui veut un double de ta photo, Ino.

Ino : J'vais y réfléchir.

Naruto :_ Jamais !_

Sasuke : Moi aussi, j'veux un double.

Sai : Et _**Akane**_ aime le côté _humourpaysageplutôtdramtique _ de l'histoire.

**Soapmiso** : A tes souhait.

Sasuke : Elle dit que t'es cruel... elle a raison.

**Soapmiso** : Elle a dit que je lui faisait apprécier Sai, donc : _elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut._

Naruto : C'est moi que tout le monde apprécie.

Sai : Rapport au chapitre précédant, _**marions**_ dit que si elle laisse une review ça n'a aucun rapport avec plus de scènes chaudes.

**Soapmiso** : Elle ment !

Naruto : C'est moi que tout le monde veut voir en chapitre !

Sai : De qui est le POV cette fois ?

Naruto : De moi !

**Soapmiso** : Non, d'Ino.

Ino : _Biiiiiiiim !_ Ah, ça t'défrise ! Couille de biche !

Naruto : ... sois maudit.

**Soapmiso** : A-a-a-a-action !

* * *

**Konoha Express**

La fumée odorante du joint virevolte dans la chambre, en suspension dans l'air, et s'accroche aux murs. A côté de moi, affalé sur la moquette, le dos appuyé contre son lit, ma meilleure-ennemie me jette un regard embué et vitreux. Je lui tends machinalement le cône à demi consommé en soufflant, les joues gonflées, la bouffée grise qui part flotter au-dessus de nos têtes, dégageant une odeur âpre de verdure brûlée. Elle récupère le joint et le glisse entre ses lèvres, je me recale contre le pouf et suis du regard la fumée s'infiltrer dans le trou béant de sa gorge, glisser sur les courbes de ses lèvres, le long de sa mâchoire jusque sur son menton, descendre sur la peau tendre de sa gorge et s'arrêter sur le col amidonné de sa chemise. Sakura expire bruyamment, et l'odeur âcre de la fumée s'infiltre dans mes narines. Je l'inhale à plein poumon.

« Eh… tu sais chanter _Ô Canada _en te mettant une jambe derrière la tête ? »

Je lève les yeux vers Sakura et la regarde avec circonspection.

« _Quoi ?_ »

Sakura cale le pétard entre ses lèvres et se redresse sur son cul pour prendre sa jambe droite avec ses deux mains et glisser son pied derrière sa nuque. Sa jupe grise se soulève un peu et on peut apercevoir sa petite culotte. Elle récupère le joint avec la main gauche qu'elle pose au sol pour se stabiliser, le pétard coincé entre son index et son majeur, l'autre bras maintenant toujours sa jambe derrière sa tête. Sakura prend une profonde inspiration avant de chanter d'une voix clair et puissante :

« _Ô Canada ! __Our home and native land ! __True patriot love in all thy sons command !__ »_

J'ouvre la bouche sur un grand rire qui résonne contre les murs de la chambre de Sakura._  
_

_« __With glowing hearts we see thee rise ! The True North strong and free ! __From far and wide, Ô Canada… ! »_

Je me penche vers elle et récupère le joint entre ses doigts, reprenant difficilement mon souffle entre deux éclats de rire. Je glisse le pétard entre mes lèvres et expire des ronds de fumée en rythme avec mon hilarité. Sakura fini pas reposer sa jambe par terre en partant dans un bruyant rire de gorge.

« T'es complétement débile, ma vieille !

-J'suis sûre que tu sais pas l'faire !

-Et pourquoi _l'hymne du Canada_, d'abord!?

-J'en sais rien, j'trouvais ça marrant. »

Je rigole. Repense à la scène d'hier matin et manque m'étouffer avec la fumée du joint. La fumée m'irrite sauvagement la trachée. Je porte une main à ma gorge, toussant de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ahah ! _Tousse! Tousse!_ T'aurais dû voir hier matin ! _Tousse!_ Trop poilant ! »

Les lèvres de Sakura s'étirent en un grand sourire jubilatoire et ses yeux se fixent dans les miens avec une curiosité non-dissimulée.

« Quoi ?

-Naruto !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il-… »

Je repars dans un fou rire qui m'empêche de continuer ma phrase. J'essaie à trois reprises d'expliquer la chose à Sakura mais m'étouffe de rire avant d'avoir dit trois mots. Sakura me suis dans mon fou rire.

« Mais _quoi !?_

-Attends ! _Ahahahah !_ J'vais t'montrer ! »

Je sors mon portable et cherche dans mon fichier photo. Sakura se redresse, impatiente. Je me reproche d'elle et colle ma tête contre la sienne pour qu'on puisse voir le petit écran du téléphone en même temps. Puis j'affiche la photo de Naruto endormi sur son lit à moitié à poil, la zigoubite sorti du caleçon rampant sur le matelas comme une grosse larve.

« _Ah !_ Mais c'est _immonde_ ! »

Nos deux rires résonnent dans la chambre comme un seul pendant qu'on fixe la photo honteuse de Naruto. Sakura s'affale par terre la tête entre les bras, frappant la moquette du plat de sa main, alors que je me laisse tomber en arrière une main sur le ventre et les larmes aux yeux. Je calme difficilement mon rire.

« _Ahahah !_ Le dit à personne, ok ? Et surtout pas à Naruto. C'est un secret entre toi et moi. »

Sakura s'efforce de calmer son rire, les joues rouges, en me répondant un _"d'accord" _rigolard. Et puis on finit par se calmer en consommant le joint dans le silence. Sakura tire une longue taffe, ouvre la bouche, les lèvres en avant, et essaye de faire des ronds de fumée. J'observe avec intérêt les petits cercles se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère au plafond. Sakura tire une nouvelle bouffée et demande :

« Si t'avais été avec un mec dernièrement, tu me le dirais ? »

Je tourne mon regard vers elle, surprise, alors qu'elle reprend son exercice de ronds de fumée.

« Bah oui. Mais tu sais, depuis Obito, y a pas eu grand monde.

-Parce que t'es trop laide.

-Parce qu'_ils_ sont trop laids, sale boudin ! »

J'observe un petit cercle de fumée passer à travers un plus grand.

« Et toi ? T'as eu quelqu'un ?

-Nan.

-Parce que t'es trop laide.

-Ta gueule.

-Et t'as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Bah Sasuke, comme toujours. »

_Tu peux attendre longtemps, ma grosse… _Surtout depuis que Naruto m'a annoncé qu'il était gay. La voix de Sakura me sort de ma rêverie :

« Et toi ? Si tu réponds que c'est Sasuke aussi, j'te jure que j'te rase les cheveux. »

Je rigole.

« Non, franchement non. Personne m'intéresse particulièrement. J'ai bien essayé avec Shikamaru mais ce mec est aussi mou du genou que d'la bite.

-Pourquoi tu te remets pas avec Obito ? »

Je prends le temps de méditer la question. Obito et moi avons été ensemble pendant deux ans. Il a été mon premier copain. J'avais treize ans quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. J'me souviens encore comment on s'était embrasser pour la première fois. On s'était embrassé au coin de la rue alors qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi. Je parle bien sûr d'un vrai baiser, pas d'un bisou. Des bisous on s'en était déjà fait plein avant ça, des bisous comme on se dit bonjour. Là je vous parle d'un _baiser !_ Avec la langue, le câlin et tout ce qui va bien. Ça a jamais été un garçon très entreprenant Obito, et pas vraiment une flèche non plus. Il est resté une bonne minute comme un con à se gratter l'arrière du crâne et à frotter le bout de ses chaussures l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que je m'impatiente et passe mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. A l'époque j'avais encore des cheveux courts attaché en un chignon frivole au-dessus de la tête. Pendant qu'on s'embrassait, il avait fini par passer ses bras derrière mon dos et j'avais senti une de ses mains hésiter à se poser sur mes fesses, mais finalement il n'avait pas osé.

Moi c'était pas mon premier, de baiser. Mon premier je l'avais déjà fait avec Naruto, quand on avait onze ans et qu'on s'imaginait qu'on allait rencontrer l'amour de notre vie en première année de collège. Alors on avait voulu s'entrainer, voir ce que ça faisait, voir si on s'aimait bien, j'en sais rien. _Et de toute façon on s'en fout._

Mais je l'aimais vraiment bien Obito. Suffisamment bien pour rester avec lui pendant deux ans. C'est avec lui que j'ai fait ma première fois, et là je vous parle de _la_ première fois. J'ai jamais considéré mon pucelage comme un trésor précieux à sauvegarder pour le plus méritant mais c'était pas une raison pour faire ça avec le premier venu non plus. Et Obito a été parfait dans son rôle. Hésitant, tremblotant, mais attentif et surtout très attentionné. Même si cette première fois à pas franchement était top, j'ai quand même eu envie de recommencer, parce que j'étais sûre qu'à force de pratiquer ça finirait par valoir le coup. Et au bout de cinq ou six fois, sans être un pro de la baise, Obito m'a fait grandement apprécier nos séances de câlins intimes. Et il avait même fini par prendre un de ces coups de langue, si je puis dire, pour me faire avoir une série de mini-orgasmes foudroyant !

Et puis au bout de deux ans j'ai fini par le quitter. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Son côté un peu niais exaspérant, le prof de sport qui me sourit et me dit que j'ai _l'air d'une sirène dans l'eau de la piscine_, ou alors on était trop jeune et je voulais connaitre d'autres garçons. J'en sais vraiment rien, je crois que je m'étais lassé de l'embrasser, de l'entendre parler, de le voir m'attendre à la fin des cours devant le portail du lycée comme un bon chien-chien... Quand je lui ai dit que c'était fini, il a fondu en larmes…

_Et je me suis senti comme la pire des connasses._

Après ça, j'ai bien failli avoir une histoire avec Shikamaru, mais _ce connard est presque aussi actif qu'un homard surgelé !_ On est pas allé plus loin qu'une soirée dans son lit. Évidemment, j'exagère quand je dis à Sakura qu'il bande mou. Il bande pas mou. _Pas du tout._ Mais hormis ça il est mou de partout, alors… _J'suis une fille un peu genre pétillante, pleine de vie tout ça, alors si mon mec suit pas le rythme ou reste inactif, moi, ça va me saouler._

Je lève le cul de la moquette de Sakura et époussette ma jupe.

« C'est pas tout ça, _Jimmy Neutron*,_ mais faut qu'j'y aille !

-A plus, sale truie. »

Je me penche vers Sakura et lui arrache le pétard des lèvres pour en prendre une dernière taffe avant de le lui re-flanquer dans le bec et de quitter la chambre en expirant la fumée et en agitant la main. Sakura me fait un _up yours*_ alors que je ferme la porte de sa chambre en rigolant.

Je marche rapidement jusque la maison, _j'ai un peu trop trainé chez Sakura._ Je pousse le panneau de bois qui entoure l'arrière court et salut les chaussures de tennis noircies de Kushina qui dépassent de dessous la vieille caisse puante qu'elle tente de réparer. Kushina passe la tête hors du dessous de la voiture et répond à mon salut avec un sourire.

En entrant dans la maison, je suis accueilli par une odeur de pétard tellement odorante que je renifle par reflex mon pull noir pour vérifier si elle n'émane pas de moi. Je grimpe les escaliers et tombe sur un gamin de onze ou douze ans qui dévale les marches en sens inverse, fleurant la beuh à plein nez. A ma hauteur, le gamin me pousse violemment contre le mur pour passer. Je me retourne vivement au moment où il ouvre la porte à la volé et quitte la maison en courant.

_« Tu perds rien pour attendre Konohamaru, p'tit connard, je sais où tu habites ! »_

Je fini de grimper les marche et jette un œil à travers la porte ouverte de la chambre de Chiyo. La grand-mère est assisse sur son lit et compte une liasse de billet. Sa chambre pu la came. Elle me jette un regard mauvais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche :

« Arrête de faire ton buisness dans la maison, Chiyo.

_-Je t'emmerde._ »

Je pars dans ma chambre récupérer des vêtements puis vais dans la salle de bain et m'y enferme. Je me dessape, ne gardant que mes collants transparents et mes bracelets, puis enfile une jupe rouge à petits pois noires qui se remonte jusqu'au-dessus du nombril. Par-dessus je mets avec difficulté un corset noir et brillant qui se ferme dans le dos. Je ferme les premiers boutons du bas et laisse tomber ceux du haut pour le moment. Je prends le temps de m'observer dans le miroir avant de détacher mes cheveux brièvement pour resserrer ma coiffure désordonner. Je glisse au-dessus de ma tête, derrière les oreilles, un large serre-tête en tissus rouge et brun et enfile le collier de pattes éclaboussé de peinture que Naruto m'avait fait quand on avait cinq ans. Le contraste entre le collier et les fringue classe me fait rigoler. Je prends un eyeliner et entreprends d'encercler légèrement mes yeux avec. Puis je réajuste mon mascara et applique un rouge à lèvres rouge-orangé sur mes lèvres. _Je sais que si je fais ça, je vais pas arrêter de me faire draguer par des losers, mais qui dit se faire draguer par des losers, dit pourboires en conséquence !_ Puis je sors de la salle de bain pour me diriger dans la chambre. J'y trouve Temari en culotte-t-shirt affalé sur son lit, sur le ventre, en train de lire un bouquin d'une taille colossale.

« Tu veux pas m'aider à agrafer mon corset ? »

Temari s'assoit sur son lit pendant que je me tourne dos à elle. Je sens ses mains finir de fermer mon corset et me retourne vers elle lorsque qu'elle a terminé, resserrant ma queue de cheval.

« C'était bien le boulot ?

-Chiant.

-T'as soigné plein de dents ?

-Je soigne pas de dents, je prends des rendez-vous pour que des cons se fassent soigner les dents. »

On rigole puis je sors de la chambre, passe à mes pieds une paire de bottines montantes couleur café au lait, enroule une écharpe de laine blanche autour de mon cou et récupère dans l'entrée un manteau brun à frange, en peau tannée, que j'enfile sur mes vêtements avant de sortir pour une soirée de service à l'Ichiraku.

Je vais passer le début de ma soirée à me faire emmerder par des poivrots puant et tripoter pas des mains baladeuses. Un relou me tient la jambe depuis quinze bonnes minutes déjà lorsqu'un visage familier passe la porte de l'Ichiraku.

« …mais c'est normal venant d'une fille aussi jolie que toi, tu devrais-…

-_Naruto !_ »

Naruto me fait un grand sourire plein de dents avant d'envoyer le relou se faire foutre ailleurs et de prendre sa place au comptoir.

« Comment ça va ?

-Tranquille, y a relativement pas trop de client aujourd'hui. »

Et je ne mens pas. Le billard est pris et les tables du fond sont quasi-complètes mais il n'y a que trois personne au comptoir et pas un seul n'est debout. Naruto me commande une pression que je lui sers sur un dessous à l'effigie de la _Leffe*_.

« Quoi de neuf ? J't'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui !

-J'ai séché pas mal de cours.

-J'me disais bien. Dis, t'aurais pas vu Gaara ?

-Nan, pourquoi ?

-Il m'a dit un truc bizarre hier.

-Quel truc ? »

Je lui fait la tête de la fille qui ne dira rien tant qu'elle n'en saura pas plus et dirige la conversation vers un sujet autrement plus intéressant.

« Tu as revu Sasuke ?

_-Non !_

-…

-Si...

-_Ah bon !?_ »

Je remue sur place, impatiente d'en entendre plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?

-Je sais pas trop… ça te dérange si on en reparle plus tard ? »

Naruto a les yeux fixés sur l'entrée du pub, je suis son regard. Emmitouflé dans un gros polo noir descendant jusque mi-cuisses, le bas des jambes nu sous son jean bleu sombre coupé sous les genoux et avec cet air de constante froideur en accord avec sa peau diaphane, Sasuke Uchiwa passe les portes de l'Ichiraku avec une expression de conquérant plaqué sur le visage. Je tourne la tête vers Naruto qui baisse la sienne sur son verre à moitié-vide avec l'air du mec le plus paumé du monde.

_Super-Ino à la rescousse ! _Je lui file discrètement une tape sur le coude et gronde entre mes dents d'une voix de lionne enragée :

_« Tu lui payes un verre et tu dégage de ce putain de tabouret pour aller poser ton cul à la table là-bas... »_

Naruto se tourne vers Sasuke et l'invite d'un air minable à boire un verre. Je lui sers une seconde pression, pose le verre devant son nez et grogne un _« là-bas »_ en désignant la table d'un imperceptible coup de tête. Naruto payes la conso et dirige vers la table susdit Sasuke qui me lance un regard amusé. De là où je suis j'essaie d'écouter leur conversation mais je ne peux rien entendre avec les bruits de chaises qui frottent le sol, les tintements des verres qu'on repose sur les tables et les éclats de voix des clients. Je suis vaguement tenté d'hurler _« Fermez tous vos putain de gueules ! » _mais me retiens à grand peine. Et puis un client va monopoliser mon attention l'espace de deux minutes le temps que je lui serve ses quatre _Bombes Irlandaises*_. Quand je reporte mon attention sur la table de Naruto et Sasuke, il ne reste plus que leurs deux verres vides. _Merde… où est-ce qu'ils sont allés ?_ Ni au flipper, ni au billard… Ils ont dû se barrer.

Vous vous demandez si ça me fait bizarre que Naruto soit peut-être gay ? Eh bien, ça me fait _grave_ bizarre ! J'veux dire, l'imaginer baiser avec un mec… oh mon dieu… Mais je suppose que ça doit lui faire pareil, de m'imaginer moi baiser avec un mec. Quoique, ça me fait moins bizarre de l'imaginer baiser avec une nana. J'en sais rien, de toute façon c'est pas moi qui décide avec qui il copule, et puis s'il est homo au moins il fendra pas le cœur de ses parents en mettant une fille en cloque. _Et puis ça reste Naruto, et je l'aime. Il pourra toujours compter sur moi._

Konan me rejoins pour la deuxième partie de soirée. Deuxième partie de soirée qui, du coup, se fait dans le calme, personne n'aimant voir Konan se foutre de mauvaise humeur.

Soirée fini, je rentre à la maison. Je passe par derrière et éclair le sol, jonché du bordel qu'a laissé Kushina, avec mon portable. Je rentre dans la maison par la cuisine et me dirige vers les escaliers.

Alors que je retire mon manteau, une ombre bouge et sors de derrière le canapé avec un son guttural qui me fais pousser un cri d'épouvante.

« _Putain papa, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

-N'dois z'aller à 'chiraku…

-C'est fermé. T'as foiré l'happy hour.

-_Ah put' ! Ah chié ! Ch't'en'erde !_

_-_C'est ça. »

Mon père se dégage de derrière le canapé, frottant son nez en reniflant. Je m'assois sur les marches de l'escalier et entreprend d'enlever mes bottes. Le vieux me passe devant et tente d'ouvrir la porte du frigo.

« On a mis le verrou, là. C'est fermé.

-_P'taiiiiiiiin !_

-Si tu piquais pas les bières, y aurait pas de verrou.

-Si j'piquais pas les bières j'galér'rais pas à ouvrir c'te _putain d'porte_ ! »

Je ne réponds pas et retire ma deuxième botte. Mon père s'agenouille devant moi et croise les mains devant son nez, suppliant.

« _Steuplé…_

-S'il me plait quoi ?

-Une bière.

-Non.

-Et j't'offrirais une pilule.

-Non.

-J'ai toujours trouvé qu't'étais la plus gentille… d'ailleurs de _tous_ mes enfants t'as toujours z'étez ma préférée !

-Je suis ta seule enfant…

-_Beh-eh !_ _Justement !_ »

Je me retourne et commence à grimper les marches.

« _Attends !_ S'tu m'donne une bière, j'te dis c'que j'ai vu !

-Ça m'intéresse pas.

-Mais si ! C'est un truc qu'à fait Naruto. »

Je me retourne.

« Quoi ? »

Mon père se gratte la tête, l'air de chercher ce qu'il voulait dire, une expression d'intense réflexion plaqué sur le visage.

« J'ai vu… _euh…_ attends, _j'ai vu quoi… _? »

Je recommence à monter les marches.

« J'ai vu Naruto _embrasser un mec_ derrière une poubelle ! »

Je me retourne vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Mon père me regarde avec surprise alors que je le chope par le col de sa veste dégueulasse.

« _Quoi !?_

-_Euh…_ j'ai vu Naruto embrasser une poubelle… ? _Nan, c'est pas ça… ?_ _Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà… ?_ »

Je le relâche et plisse les yeux, puis me dirige vers le frigo. Je compose le code sur le cadenas et ouvre la porte pour prendre une bière. Ceci fait, je re-verrouille la porte du frigo. Je me tourne vers le vieux, décapsule la canette et bois une grosse et longue gorgée. Puis je contourne mon père et monte les escaliers vers ma chambre.

_« Vas-y et moi… ? hé ho… et moi… ? ho… eh… ! »_

J'entre dans ma chambre et referme la porte sur les plaintes du vieux. La pièce est seulement éclairée par la lampe de chevet de Temari qui lit toujours son énorme bouquin. Elle marque sa page, referme son livre puis se tourne vers moi.

« C'était bien le boulot ?

-Chiant. »

Temari rigole et me demande si je veux qu'elle me roule une clope. J'accepte et lui laisse le soin de se redresser sur son lit et de me rouler ma clope le temps que je file me démaquiller dans la salle de bain.

De retour dans la chambre, Temari me tend ma roulée que je prends et allume. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce au moment où un petit caillou heurte la vitre. J'ouvre la fenêtre et jette un œil en bas, vers l'arrière court.

« Salut, je t'ai apporté des fleurs ! »

Je soupir, prends une gorgée de bière et coince la clope entre mes lèvres en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je souffle une fumée grise et opaque en répondant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Obito ? »

En bas, un bouquet de fleurs presque séchées à la main, Obito se gratte le crâne.

« _Euh… ben…_ j'me demandais si tu voudrais pas passer la soirée avec moi ?

-Si tu voulais me voir, t'avais qu'à venir à l'Ichiraku.

-_Euh…_ je pouvais pas. »

_Ah oui… le buisness de son père… _Je commence à me rappeler pourquoi je l'ai quitté. Je jette un œil sur le piteux bouquet de fleurs.

« Elle tire la gueule tes fleurs.

-Ouais… désolé… j'aurais dû-…

-De toute façon elles auraient fini à la poubelle. »

Obito regarde son bouquet de fleur avant de baisser le bras le long de son corps.

« J'peux monter ?

-Surement pas !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je sais pas. J'vais sans doute enfilé un t-shirt dégueulasse et un pantalon de jogging immonde pour regarder des trucs débiles à la télé en me gavant de saloperies.

-...

-...

-J'ai des chocolats aussi. »

Obito appuie ses dires en sortant une boite colorée de son sac. Je me tourne vers Temari qui me lance un sourire en coin, sourcil arqué. Puis je reporte mon attention sur Obito, les lèvres plissées sur le côté dans une mimique de réflexion intense. J'entends presque de là où je suis sa pomme d'Adam se relever puis s'abaisser et sa gorge déglutir.

Je lui souris.

« Bon okay, vas-y, monte. »

* * *

_**A suivre dans Konoha Express : **"Ça servirait à quoi de stopper maintenant ? Après la galoche que __je_ lui ai roulée, c'est plus la peine de la jouer « _non j'suis pas gay »."_

* * *

**Soapmiso présente...  
**

**La rubrique qui ne sert à rien !**_  
_

Sasuke : … T'as pas mis la suite du baiser avec Naruto… t'es cruel.

Sai : Et c'est toi qui dit ça, _salaud_ _!?_

**Soapmiso** : Nan, à la place j'ai préféré faire un chapitre sur la très belle Ino.

Ino : Yes !

Naruto : J'te pardonne.

**Soapmiso** : Tiens donc ?

Naruto : Ouais, faut bien faire croire à Ino qu'elle a de la valeur.

Ino : Qui veut voir une_ photo de Naruto à poil !?_

Sasuke : Moi !

Sai : Moi !

**Soapmiso** : Moi !

Naruto ! _Nooooooooooooooooooooon !_

Ino : Pour une copie de la photo honteuse de Naruto : reviews !

(voix lointaine de Naruto : _« tu me le paiera ! »_)

* * *

**Lexique :**

_***Jimmy Neutron :**__ personnage de dessin-animé. Ici, Ino fait référence au grand front du personnage pour se moquer de Sakura._

_***up yours :**__ littéralement « dans le tiens ». Le up yours est un geste aussi insultant qu'un doigt d'honneur, consistant non pas à lever le majeur, mais à lever l'index et le majeur en forme de V en montrant le dos de la main (à ne pas confondre avec le V de la victoire, qui lui, se montre côté paume de la main) le V ici étant enfaite un U pour "up yours"._

**_*Leffe : _**_marque de bières d'abbaye belges._

_***Bombes Irlandaises : **(aussi appelé "Dame du Lac") une "Bombe Irlandaise" est une boisson à base de bière et de whisky. Pour la préparer il faut d'abord remplir un shooter de whisky, remplir ensuite un grand verre de bière, puis pour finir lâcher le shooter de whisky dans le verre de bière afin que les bulles de la bière fassent remonter le whisky. Attention : boisson traître.  
_

* * *

Et voici pour ce chapitre 12 ! Pas trop de déçus ?

J'ai récemment regardé les saisons 1 et 2 de Shameless US (La version britannique ayant inspiré Konoha Express). Si je préfère la version britannique en général, j'ai quand même une préférence pour Ian (le personnage gay de la série) dans la version US. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est un peu plus mis en avant ou si c'est à cause de ses cheveux roux… Et le personnage de Mickey (second personnage gay) est juste _**excellent** _dans la version américaine ! J'étais un peu septique au début parce que le personnage d'origine est un gay refoulé complétement niais mais extrêmement drôle et que le « nouveau » n'a plus rien à voir. Mais enfaite ce personnage violent, vulgaire, crado et toujours aussi refoulé dans la version US est juste _**génial**_ ! Mais cette série est avant tout pour moi le plaisir d'y voir le personnage de Frank Gallagher ! Inégalable de cynisme et d'humour grinçant dans la version britannique !

Bien à vous.

SoapMiso.


	13. POV Naruto 08

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame-Comique.

Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse voici la chronologie des chapitres :**

**Chapitre 1 : **Mercredi 28 Septembre _POV Naruto_

**Chapitre 2 : **Mercredi 28 Septembre _POV Sasuke_

**Chapitre 3 :** Jeudi 29 Septembre _POV Naruto - début de journée_

**Chapitre 4 : **Jeudi 29 Septembre _POV Naruto - fin de journée_

**Chapitre 5 : **Vendredi 30 Septembre _POV Naruto_

**Chapitre 6 : **Samedi 31 Septembre _POV Naruto_

**Chapitre 7 : **Samedi 31 Septembre _POV Sasuke_

**Chapitre 8 : **Vendredi 30 Septembre _POV Gaara - retour en arrière_

**Chapitre 9 : **Dimanche 1er Octobre _POV Naruto_

**Chapitre 10 : **Dimanche 1er Octobre _POV Sai_

**Chapitre 11 : **Lundi 2 Octobre _POV Naruto_

**Chapitre 12 :** Mardi 3 Octobre _POV Ino_

**Chapitre 13 : **Mardi 3 Octobre _POV Naruto_

**Bonne lecture !**

/ ! \ Les âges et statuts originaux des personnages ne sont pas respectés.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires rating M pas pour rien.

* * *

**Soapmiso ici présent est ravi de vous présenter…**

**Les questions du jour !**

**Soapmiso** : Attention ! Attention ! Nous avons appris de source sûre que Sasuke avait des fantasmes sadomasochiste ! Attention !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Ta source sûre elle s'appellerait pas _**lovelessnaru-chan**_ ?

**Soapmiso** : Je ne dirais rien.

Sai : _**Fauch **_trouve que nous sommes des personnages très profonds… c'est beau.

**Soapmiso** : Vous êtes pas profond, vous êtes des crétins.

Sasuke : C'est toi qu'est pas profond !

**Soapmiso** : Phrase suspecte.

Sai : _**SooDepressed**_ me trouve sympathique ! Je l'aime !

Ino : Moi j'suis _cool,_ t'peux pas test.

**Soapmiso** : Elle pensait que Sakura était une fille sage, elle s'était trompée…

Ino : Sakura, sage !? _Pfffrrtt.._ laisse-moi rire !

Sakura : j'suis sage comparé à toi, _grosse trainée._

**Soapmiso** : Et _**marions**_ nous dit qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle nous disait que sa review précédente n'avait _rien à voir_ avec les « scènes chaudes » promises.

Ino : Moi, j'la crois pas.

Sasuke : Moi non plus.

**Soapmiso** : Elle a été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu de remake du baisé version Sasuke.

Sasuke : … pas la seule…

Gaara : Quel baisé ?

**Soapmiso** : Mais finalement elle trouve que le Ino-chapitre était une super idée !

Ino : (_danse de la victoire_)

Sasuke : _Quoi !?_

Naruto : Pour finir on accueil avec plaisir le retour de **_DooWayne _**en tant que lectrice !

Sai : Qui va nous faire le plaisir de laisser la review promise, sinon ça va barder.

**Soapmiso** : Action !

* * *

**Konoha Express**

Le sang coagulé forme une légère croûte brunâtre sur ma main égratignée. Je caresse doucement l'écorchure du bout du doigt. La pulpe de mon index passe délicatement de la peau duveteuse de ma main sur l'aspect rugueux de la blessure en cours de cicatrisation. Je passe distraitement ma langue sur mes lèvres. _Ça pique._ J'ai des gerçures douloureuses qui me brûle la peau des lèvres et les rendent sèches et rugueuse. J'arrache un petit bout de peau qui dépasse avec mes dents. _Aïe ! J'aurais pas dû, maintenant ça m'brûle. Huh._

A côté de moi, Gaara griffonne sur son cahier de maths un pseudo Hulk aux bras surdéveloppés et à la gueule bancale. Je me tourne sur ma chaise et jette un œil du côté de Sasuke. Le menton dans une main, Sasuke tourne les yeux vers moi et on échange un regard pendant quelques secondes. Je me replace droit sur ma chaise. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? _Mon front heurte doucement la table alors que je m'agrippe les cheveux des deux mains. Sasuke doit surement me regarder, j'suis sûr que ça le fait jubiler, ce connard. _Huh._

Je l'ai embrassé hier… _JE-L'AI-EMBRASSER-HIER_. Et ça a été… très intense, je le reconnais. Ça a bien durée cinq longues minutes pendant lesquelles on est resté accroché l'un à l'autre, lèvres, langues et torses collés. Et puis finalement il m'a donné son numéro de portable d'une voix fébrile. Il avait l'air un peu déstabilisé, je crois qu'il s'attendait pas à c'que je lui saute dessus comme ça. _Sans blague… _

Dans ma poche, mon portable se met doucement à vibrer. Je le sort lentement de sa cachette, surveillant du coin de l'œil qu'Ibizu ne me grille pas. Je fais discrètement coulisser le clapet de mon portable sous la table. Le nom de Sasuke s'affiche. Je jette un coup d'œil du côté de Gaara qui gribouille toujours sur sa feuille sans se préoccuper de moi. J'affiche le message.

_« Sèch lé cour à 12h?_

_Go ô squat de lusine._

_Je te feré pa regrété hier soir. »_

Je dégluti en tripotant de mes deux pouces les boutons de mon portable sous la table, cherchant à toute vitesse quelle excuse je pourrais trouver pour l'esquiver. _« Non, désolé, j'ai piscine. » « Cette après-midi y a anglais, je ne manquerais jamais un cours de ma prof préférée, Anko la cinglée ! » « Ça va pas être possible, j'dois aller chercher ma petite sœur qui n'existe pas à l'école. » « T'as vu le menu de la cantine ? Je ne raterais cette choucroute berlinoise pour rien au monde ! » « Je suis un homme très occupé, tu sais. » « J'aime la chatte ! »_

Je sais pas bien si je regrette ou pas pour hier soir. Un peu quand même, parce que bon, j'l'ai embrassé quand même. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, embrassé lui, un Uchiwa, un crétin, un mafieux, _un_ _mec_. Mais en même temps, quand j'y repense, _et croyez-moi j'y repense_, c'était… c'était… _woahow._ Je crois que j'ai super-envie de le refaire. Ça me fout trop les boules de continuer mais en même temps j'peux pas m'arrêter. J'veux dire… Ça servirait à quoi de stopper maintenant ? Après la galoche que _je_ lui ai roulée, c'est plus la peine de la jouer « _non j'suis pas gay »._

Attention ! Je ne dis pas que je suis gay ! Je dis juste que c'est pas la peine de faire croire que j'en ai pas envie, de faire des trucs avec lui. Comment ça _« quels trucs ? »_ ? _Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Des trucs…_

Pendant que je me triturais l'esprit, je n'ai pas vu qu'Ibizu c'était sournoisement faufilé jusque ma table. Je sursaute violemment lorsque ce connard fait brusquement claquer le plat de sa main sur ma table.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous intéresse plus que mon cours, jeune homme ? »

_Tout, connard. _Je remets rapidement mon portable dans ma poche en maugréant « _rien, rien… »_

« Ah oui ? Donnez-moi ce portable, que l'on puisse tous en profiter. »

Ibizu agite sa main sous mon nez avec un air sournois. Je lui renvoi un regard mauvais et susurre entres mes dents :

_« Tire-toi connard, _si tu veux pas que j't'envoi ma_ chaise _dans la_ gueule. »_

Le visage d'Ibizu se mets brusquement à pâlir et il jette un regard déstabilisé sur la reste de la classe, s'arrêtant brièvement sur Sasuke. Gaara s'est arrêté de dessiner et me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ibizu se racle la gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de retourner près du tableau en s'exclamant d'une voix claire et forte :

« Très bien, sortez de mon cours, Uzumaki, je ne tolèrerais pas un tel langage dans ma classe. »

Je me lève de ma chaise avec lenteur et commence à enfourner mes affaires dans mon sac. Gaara s'est remis à tracer les contours saturés de stylo noir d'une sorte de lapin crétin en train de se faire casser la gueule par son Hulk. Il s'acharne vivement sur une longue oreille en marmonnant entre ses dents _« t'aurais dû lui balancer la chaise… »_

Je passe mon sac par-dessus mon épaule et sors de la salle. En passant près de la table d'Ino, j'intercepte le paquet de _Marlboro_* qu'elle a posé sur le coin de sa table à mon intention. Je vais me diriger vers le portail et m'adosser au muret pour fumer clope sur clope jusqu'à entendre depuis la cours la sonnerie du lycée annoncer une nouvelle heure. Je me dirige calmement vers la dernière heure de cours de la matinée.

Et puis finalement, midi fini par sonner et je n'ai toujours pas répondu au texto de Sasuke.

« Putain y a d'la choucroute ce midi… »

Gaara tend les lèvres en une moue boudeuse en fixant le menu accroché sur la porte de la cantine.

« T'auras qu'à me filer tes saucisses.

-T'es fou ! C'est le seul truc que j'vais manger ! »

Gaara tire sur la porte de la cantine avec flegme et s'y engouffre d'un pas trainant, suivit par Ino qui me tient la porte.

« Faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant, je vous rejoins à l'intérieur.

-Okay. »

Ino disparait à son tour derrière la lourde porte du self. Moi, je prends la direction des chiottes à l'autre bout du couloir. Derrière moi, j'entends la porte de la cantine se rouvrir à la volée et la voix stridente d'Ino hurler :

_« Tu me rendras les sept clopes que t'as fumé de mon paquet, connard ! »_

Je me tourne rapidement vers elle, continuant à marcher à reculons, et colle ma main sur ma braguette, bassin en avant, pour lui faire un _up yours* _en tirant la langue_._

Dans les toilettes des garçons règne une odeur de renfermé et d'urine crasse. J'ouvre ma braguette devant les urinoirs au fond de la pièce et asperge la porcelaine éclatante. Une fois mon œuvre fini, je pousse un soupir d'aise en remontant mon boxer et prends le temps de replacer confortablement mon engin sur la droite avant de tirer la chasse et de me placer devant les lavabos pour m'asperger les mains d'eau. Je frotte simultanément mes deux mains l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'arrête automatiquement. Puis presse ma main sur le distributeur de liquide moussant. Je presse une, deux, trois, quatre fois rien ne sort.

« Putain… »

Je change de lavabo et presse le deuxième bidule. Rien non plus.

_« Râh, fais chier ! »_

J'essaye tous les distributeurs de savon. Tous vides. Je soupir et repasse quand même une nouvelle fois mes mains sous l'eau en les frottant plus fort avant de les essuyer sur l'arrière de mon jean.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte des toilettes s'ouvre. Je me tourne vers le nouvel arrivant plus par reflex que par réel intérêt.

Sasuke vérifie, courbé, les cabines de toilettes puis me rejoint en trois enjambées. Rapidement il lève les mains à hauteur de mon torse et s'accroche à mon pull en me bousculant contre les lavabos. Le bas de mon dos émet un bruit sourd lorsque je cogne contre ceux-ci. Je n'ai pas le temps d'émettre le moindre bruit que Sasuke plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je suis tellement surpris que le temps que je réagisse, Sasuke s'est éloigné et se dirige vers les pissotières. Le bruit de sa braguette se fait entendre, suivit du son de son urine arrosant les parois de l'urinoir. Tout à son affaire et sans se retourner, Sasuke lance d'une voix claire :

« Alors ? Tu fais quoi après ? »

Je reste deux secondes sans voix avant de me ressaisir rapidement et de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

« _Euh…_ Je-je vais en cours, pourquoi ?

-Tu veux pas sécher ?

-J'ai-j'ai déjà pas mal séché cette semaine. »

Sasuke se tourne légèrement vers moi et me lance un regard septique.

« Enfin… la semaine dernière… »

Il remonte sa braguette et appuis sur le bouton de la chasse.

_« Et la semaine d'avant… »_

Puis se tourne vers moi.

« Et tu fais quoi après les cours ?

-Je vois Ino ! »

Nouveau regard septique alors qu'il se passe les mains sous l'eau.

« Tu veux dire ta cousine qui vit avec toi tous les jours de l'année ?

-_Euh…_ ouais. On doit discuter… de trucs… de cousins… »

Je suis sûr qu'il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel devant mes pitoyables tentatives d'esquives. Sasuke s'acharne sur le distributeur de savon. Je lui lance d'une voix blanche :

« Y'en a pas. »

Il en tente un nouveau.

« Là non plus. Dans aucun enfaite.

-Putain ! _Quelles bandes de branleurs_ ! »

Sasuke attrape du papier essuie-mains dans le distributeur prévu à cet effet. J'peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir excité à l'idée de nous enfermer dans une cabine pour se rouler des pelles mais la peur de nous faire surprendre prime quand même avant tout le reste.

« Et tu vas passer l'intégralité de ta soirée avec ta cousine ?

-Ben ouais, elle travaille à l'Ichiraku ce soir et je lui tiens compagnie. »

_Merde…_

« A l'Ichiraku, hein. »

Sasuke me lance un petit sourire avant de pousser la porte des toilettes et de sortir.

… _Je suis trop con…_

Le reste de ce début d'après-midi va se passer tranquillement sans que je reçoive de nouveaux messages de Sasuke. A la cantine je vais réussir à voler une des saucisses de Gaara, qui me le fera cruellement regretter en vidant sa dosette de ketchup sur mon beignet au chocolat_ (ce qui finalement est moins dégueu au goût que ce qu'on pourrait croire)._ Pendant le cours d'anglais, entre deux braillements d'Anko, je vais recevoir un sms de ma mère disant _qu'elle m'attend nue sur le canapé avec une bouteille de champagne._ Suivi d'un deuxième dans lequel elle affirme _s'être trompée de destinataire, qu'il fait très chaud à la maison et qu'avec mon père ils allaient simplement regarder un film pour fêter la réception d'une lettre d'un restaurant informant mon père qu'il avait obtenu le poste de chef saucier._ J'informe à mon tour mes cousins de cette découverte en la retranscrivant sur des petits bouts de papier déchirés depuis les dernières pages de mon cahier, omettant volontairement des détails tels que le canapé, le champagne et la nudité de ma mère. Dans un troisième sms, ma mère se sent obligé de préciser que si elle s'est trompé de destinataire c'est parce qu'au moment d'envoyer le message elle a pensé à moi en se disant que c'était _tellement_ dommage que je ne sois pas là pour regarder le film avec eux. _Mouais… c'est surtout qu'elle s'est dit qu'elle était contente que je sois pas à la maison pour les surprendre entrain de baiser sur le canapé._

Le cours d'Anko fini, je ne me sens pas vraiment motivé pour la suite. Alors que mes camarades de classes se dirigent vers la salle de science d'Orochimaru, je prends la direction de la cours et passe le portail du lycée d'un pas trainant. J'intercepte derrière moi le bruit de quelqu'un qui me cours après.

…_Sasuke ne se mettrait pas à courir pour me rattraper quand même ? ... non… quand même pas…_

« Naruto ! »

Je me retourne. Sakura arrive vers moi, haletante.

« Tu vas pas en cours ?

-Quoi, c'est pas par-là la salle de science ? »

Je lui réponds d'un regard blasé.

« Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de voir la tronche de légume d'Orochimaru. »

Ça me fait rigoler. On sort ensemble du périmètre de l'école. Sakura jette un œil à son portable avant de lancer.

« J'ai pas super envie de rentrer chez moi, ça te dit on se calle chez toi fumer un joint ? »

Le sms de ma mère nue sur le canapé me revient en tête.

« Non… j'aimerais mieux pas... »

Sakura me jette un regard étonné.

« Trop long à expliquer, viens on va plutôt faire un tour dans le parc. »

On marche en silence jusqu'au jardin d'enfants, vide d'enfants à cette heure de la journée. Je passe la tête dans la petite maison sous le toboggan. Un énorme tas brun visqueux et odorant trône sur la mini-table au centre de la maisonnette.

« On dirait bien que quelqu'un à chier là-dedans.

-_Eurk_, j'y fous pas les pieds. »

Sakura tourne les talons et part s'assoir sur le tourniquet. Je m'assois à deux places d'elle, quasiment en face. Sakura sort de son paquet de _Pueblo_* un cône joliment roulé qu'elle glisse entre ses lèvres et l'allume dans un claquement de roulette avec son briquet à l'effigie de Marilyn Monroe. Elle tire deux longues taffes avant de me passer le joint.

« Comment ça va chez toi ?

-Comme d'hab'. Et chez toi ?

-Comme d'hab'. Ma sœur est une débile, mon père est un alcoolo et ma belle-mère est une connasse. »

Je ricane un peu en lui repassant le pétard. Sakura plie une jambe sous ses fesses en tirant sur sa jupe rouge sombre et utilise sa deuxième jambe ballant dans le vide pour faire doucement tourner le tourniquet. Je l'imite est étale ma jambe gauche le long du tourniquer, passant sous les barres de sécurité et pousse sur la seconde pour nous faire tourner.

« Alors ? Y a une fille qui te plait ? »

Je manque m'étouffer avec le joint. Le visage de Sasuke et venu se caller dans mon crâne. Je réponds d'une vois faussement assuré.

« Non, non. Personne en vue, chef. R.A.S. ! »

Sakura rigole en récupérant le pétard.

« Et toi ?

-… Non, personne. »

Je l'impression qu'on sait l'un comme l'autre que chacun ne dit pas la vérité.

« Pourtant, j'ai remarqué que t'étais pas mal bizarre en ce moment.

-Bizarre comment ?

-Je sais pas, bizarre. Comme si, je sais pas, je dis ça c'est peut-être pas vrai, mais, comme si t'étais un peu paumé, ou tout le temps ailleurs,_ merde je sais pas comment dire ça !_

-Laisse, t'as pas tout à fait tort.

-C'est à cause de quelqu'un qui te plait ?

-… J'sais pas… p't'être bien…

-... C'est qui ? »

Je baisse la tête. L'image de Sasuke est toujours collée à mon cerveau. Ses yeux noirs, ses lèvres fines, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux de jais, _son corps de mec_…

« Je peux pas te le dire. »

Sakura scrute mon visage en silence pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Puis elle tire une dernière taffe avant de me passer la fin du pétard. J'aspire une goulée de fumer verte.

« Et toi ?

-… Bon okay, moi aussi y a quelqu'un qui me plait enfaite.

-C'est pas Sasuke ? »

Et je trouve ça terriblement ironique de dire ça… Sakura reste silencieuse un moment, tête basse.

« Moi non plus, je peux pas te le dire. »

On reste silencieux. J'analyse le visage de Sakura, ses grands yeux verts, sa tignasse teinte, ses joues lisse, son air mélancolique. _Il faut que je détende l'atmosphère._

« Allez Sakura ! Tu peux m'le dire que c'est moi ! J'suis _superbe_ après tout, c'est normal d'être folle de moi ! _Toutes les filles_ sont folles de moi ! »

Sakura se penche vers moi et me file une tape sur le bras en rigolant _« rêve pas, crétin ! »._ Puis elle sort son téléphone portable de sa poche et en fixe l'écran.

« Y a Ino qui passe chez moi après les cours. Faut que je rentre ranger un peu ma chambre, j'me suis fritté avec ma belle-mère hier soir et j'ai renversé quelques meubles. »

Je jette le joint par terre et l'écrase en décoinçant ma jambe. On se lève du tourniquet qui continue à tourner légèrement après notre départ. Je raccompagne Sakura chez elle, lui propose de l'aider à ranger sa chambre, mais elle décline l'offre et disparait dans sa maison après un dernier signe de la main.

Je repars tout seul sans trop savoir où aller. Je sors mon portable et jette un coup d'œil à l'heure. _Les vieux ont dû finir de copuler maintenant, je peux rentrer._ Mais à la place, je prends la direction du garage automobile. Arrivé sur place, je tombe sur ma mère, les mains noires de cambouis, en train de mettre à nu une _Harley*_. Elle lève les yeux et sourit en m'apercevant.

« Coucou mon chaton !

-Salut m'man.

-Tu as fini les cours ? Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, bien. Alors, ce film ? »

Je lui lance un regard sarcastique.

« C'était un film superbe ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait plus, dommage qu'il soit passé à la télé si tôt dans la journée. »

Et elle a dit ça sans ciller, sans trembler, sans baisser les yeux. _La reine des mytho._

« A 11h c'est ça ? Vous avez regardé _La Mélodie du Bonheur_ ou _La Petite Maison dans la Prairie _?

-_La Mélodie du Bonheur_ ! Quel chef-d'œuvre ! »

_Pfff… qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi du programme de 11h. Reine des mytho mais pas maline-maline._

« Ah oui ? C'était quoi l'histoire ?

-Une histoire vraiment bien. Tu demanderas à Sasori, il l'a regardé avec nous.

-_Oh putain, maman, c'est dégueulasse !_

-Dis, tu voudrais pas m'aider avec cette moto ? Je crois que c'est un problème moteur mais tant qu'à faire j'aimerais aussi vérifier les freins. »

_Belle esquive, maman. Ce n'est que partie remise. Je te jure que tu me la raconteras entièrement et dans les détails, l'histoire de La Mélodie du Bonheur. Celle du film, bien sûr._

L'expertise de la moto va nous prendre quasiment toutes la fin d'après-midi, et quand ma mère me libère, la luminosité à légèrement décliné dans les rues de Konoha. Un coup d'œil sur mon portable m'indique qu'Ino est en train de servir des bières à l'Ichiraku. J'hésite à y aller. _J'ai dit à Sasuke que je serais avec Ino, si j'y vais pas et qu'il se pointe, il saura que j'ai menti pour l'esquiver, il saura que je le fuit, et ça, c'est pas bon, parce qu'il va forcément en conclure qu'il me plait ! Mais en même temps, si j'y vais et qu'il se pointe, il va surement venir me voir ! Et alors faudra que je lui parle et que j'ai pas l'air d'un mec intéressé sinon, il va me choper dans les toilettes et là, ça va réellement chauffer pour moi ! Déjà ce matin il est venu comme ça, la pelle dans les toilettes du lycée, même pas peur ! J'suis sûr qu'il est capable de le faire dans les chiottes de l'Ichiraku, j'ai pas envie de me faire choper dans les toilettes ! Enfin, si, j'ai un peu envie de me retrouver seul avec lui dans les toilettes, mais pas trop. En plus ça me fera du bien de parler un peu avec Ino, elle, je peux tout lui dire, elle est à l'écoute, elle fait attention à ce que je dis et elle est attentive et sait comment me parler pour dédramatiser les choses. Enfin bref je vais à l'Ichiraku. Si j'ai pas de chance, Sasuke sera là. Si j'ai de la chance… Sasuke sera là aussi. Râh ! C'est compliqué !_

Et en plus je suis arrivé devant l'Ichiraku…

Je pousse la lourde porte du pub et tombe directement sur Ino derrière le bar, la mine sombre, hochant légèrement la tête en rythme avec les paroles du poivrot qui l'accoste.

« _Hey !_ »

Ino relève la tête, ses yeux s'illuminent.

« Naruto ! »

Le type se tourne vers moi et siffle entre ses dent : _« tire-toi. »_ Je me place à trois centimètre du mec et le regarde de toute ma hauteur.

« Toi dégage, connard. »

Le type prend sa bière et file en direction d'une table libre en grognant. Je m'assois à sa place alors qu'Ino pose sur le comptoir une _Affligem*_ mousseuse et dorée.

« Quoi de neuf ? J't'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui !

-J'ai séché pas mal de cours.

-J'me disais bien. Dis, t'aurais pas vu Gaara ?

-Nan, pourquoi ?

-Il m'a dit un truc bizarre hier.

-Quel truc ? »

Ino me lance le regard de la fille qui ne dira rien. Je n'insiste pas même si ça m'intrigue. Alors que je bois une gorgée de ma bière, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Ino me fixer d'un regard intense. Je saurais pas vous dire pourquoi mais je le sens mal… Ino passe un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir en me demandant d'une voix un peu trop faussement désintéressée :

« Tu as revu Sasuke ? »

Je manque m'étouffer avec la mousse de ma bière. _J'en étais sûr !_ Attentive, attentionnée, à l'écoute, _mais alors niveau tact_… Je m'empresse de répondre avec un peu trop d'entrain.

_« Non ! »_

Ino stoppe tout mouvement et me lance un regard septique, yeux plissés.

« … Si.

-_Ah bon !?_ »

Elle se tortille comme un chiot impatient, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? »

Je m'apprête à lui parler d'hier soir, mais au même moment, la porte de l'Ichiraku s'ouvre et laisse passer un rayon de lumière qui me taquine le coin de l'œil. Sasuke n'a pas entièrement passé la porte du pub que déjà ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Je me souviens de la présence d'Ino et baisse légèrement la voix pour lui répondre :

« Je sais pas trop… ça te dérange si on en reparle plus tard ? »

Derrière moi, j'entends la porte du pub se refermer. Mon regard se perd entre les bulles de ma bière et le fond de mon verre, et je suis vaguement tenté de plonger dedans pour m'y noyer. Lorsque je sens Ino me filer un coup de coude. Je relève la tête pour tomber sur le rictus le plus bestial que j'ai jamais vu. Dent étroitement serrées, lèvres retroussées, Ino grogne presque inaudiblement :

_« Tu lui payes un verre et tu dégage de ce putain de tabouret pour aller poser ton cul à la table là-bas... »_

Je me tourne avec un peu trop de brusquerie, le cerveau anesthésié, vers Sasuke qui me fixe avec un demi-sourire.

« _Euh…_ tu veux un verre ? »

_Mais… putain Ino, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce conseil de merde !? _Sasuke n'a même pas encore accepté qu'elle me colle un verre de bière dans la main et me pousse du tabouret en grondant _« là-bas »._ Je tourne sur moi-même comme un abruti en cherchant ma petite monnaie dans ma poche pour payer nos consommations, puis me dirige vers la fameuse table, nos deux verres dans chaque main, en essayant de marcher normalement.

_Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui tire sa chaise, ou un truc comme ça ? _Je conclu que ce serait peut-être un peu trop et manque me vautrer en m'asseyant sur la mienne. Sasuke tire sa chaise et s'y assois calmement, les coudes sur la table, menton dans une main, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Visiblement, la situation l'amuse beaucoup. C'est pas mon cas. Je bois nerveusement une gorgée de ma bière pour ne pas avoir à parler le premier.

« Alors ? Tu as pu parler avec ta cousine ? »

Je m'étrangle avec la mousse et tousse le plus discrètement possible avant de répondre.

« Oui, oui. C'est bon. On a pu parler… de trucs. »

Sasuke saisi doucement son verre en regardant la mousse crépiter, un sourire en coin toujours plaqué sur le visage.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

Mon cerveau se tord dans tous les sens comme un vieil engrenage rouillé alors que je cherche une réponse à toute vitesse.

« De mecs ! Enfin, d'un mec ! »

Sasuke lève les yeux vers moi en arquant un sourcil pendant que je me traite intérieurement de gros crétin.

« J'veux dire… d'un mec qui lui plait à _elle !_ »

Sasuke prend une gorgée de sa bière sans changer d'expression, le regard toujours braqué dans le mien. _Putain, Naruto, t'es vraiment qu'un boulet !_

« Et c'est qui, ce mec ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses aux histoires de mecs de ma cousine ?

-Pas aux histoires de mecs de ta cousine, non. Et tes histoires à toi ? »

Je me sens rougir comme une pivoine.

« Je m'intéresse pas aux mecs.

-J'ai vu ça. »

_C'est incroyable comme il fait chaud dans ce pub, pfiou… J'suis en sueur moi, c'est incroyable. _Je commence à baragouiner un début de phrase en bafouillant puis décide finalement de reprendre une gorgée de bière.

« Je m'attendais presque pas à te trouver réellement dans ce bar.

-Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que c'était une excuse bidon ?

-Peut-être.

-Ben… j'suis là.

-Et tu as pu discuter avec ta cousine, exactement comme tu me l'avais dit. »

Ce ton doucereux qu'il emploi me laisse à penser qu'il se fout gentiment de ma gueule. Je fronce les sourcils.

« T'es venu chercher quoi ?

-Oh arrête. »

Sasuke se recule sur sa chaise et se calle contre le dossier avec un air blasé. Je tripote nerveusement la surface de mon verre en me mordant les lèvres. Mon regard se fait plus dur.

« Pourquoi ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

-On a pas encore baisé.

-_Duh !? _… Connard. »

Sasuke rigole. _Il se croit drôle de dire un truc pareil !?_ Je regarde rapidement autour de nous. Visiblement, tout le monde se fout pas mal de notre discussion. Sasuke fini son verre d'une traite et se penche sur la table.

« Tu veux aller dans les chiottes ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux. _Que… ? Il est sérieux !?_

_« Quoi !? Non ! Ça va pas ! »_

Il se redresse légèrement et hausse une épaule. Je détourne le regard, rouge de honte, et récupère les dernières gouttes de bière au fond de mon verre. Je repose le verre avec un claquement sec sur la table, en tripote la surface humide du bout des doigts en faisant bien attention à ne pas lever les yeux vers Sasuke. Je m'immobilise deux secondes. Réfléchi. Puis me lève et pars en direction des toilettes.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !?_

Je pousse la porte et entre dans les toilettes pour hommes sans me retourner. La porte émet un claquement sec en se refermant derrière moi. Les chiottes de l'Ichiraku sente le clodo et la vieille urine. Je pousse la porte d'une cabine et jette un œil sur le WC. Un mélange de PQ et de merde trône au fond du chiotte. J'inspecte la deuxième cabine. Meilleur état, juste un peu de pisse séchée sur la cuvette. La troisième et quatrième cabine sont dans le même état que la première. Je reviens près de la deuxième au moment où Sasuke entre dans la pièce et me pousse dans la cabine. Ses lèvres se plaque sur les miennes dans un bruit humide, suivit du claquement de la porte de la cabine qui se ferme et du verrou qui se coince.

Nos langues se touchent et s'emmêlent. Sa bouche est aussi chaude que la dernière fois. Son bras passe derrière mon dos, entre le mur en parpaing de la cabine et mes reins. J'me sens instantanément excité. Je passe un de mes bras sur ses épaules, et agrippe le dos de son pull de l'autre main.

Sa main se glisse derrière ma nuque et viens chatouiller les petits cheveux plus courts sur mon cou. Ça me fait un effet monstre. Sa salive à le gout de la bière qu'il vient de boire, et je saurais pas dire pourquoi mais ça aussi ça m'excite. Je pousse un soupir malgré moi, et visiblement ça fait de l'effet à Sasuke qui en pousse un juste après moi, son haleine réchauffe mes lèvres et ça m'excite encore plus.

La main qui était dans mon dos se retire et je lâche un souffle surpris lorsqu'elle se pose sur ma braguette et y exerce une légère pression. _Pourvu qu'il ne sente pas que je suis en train de bander ! _Même si c'est impossible de pas sentir que je suis en train de bander.

Ma main se pose sur son bras alors que ses doigts massent mon sexe à travers mon jean en même temps que sa langue lèche la mienne, et j'arrive pas à empêcher mon souffle de se faire plus bruyant.

L'idée de poser également ma main sur sa braguette m'effleure l'esprit mais mes doigts restent crispés sur la manche de son pull. D'une seule main, Sasuke ouvre le bouton de mon jean et descend ma braguette, puis engouffre ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Le courant électrique qu'envoi ses doigts sur mon sexe se répercute dans tout mon corps dans un sursaut qui me fait brièvement me dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Un essaim d'abeilles a élu domicile dans mon crâne et me piquent le cerveau dans un bourdonnement furieux.

La main de Sasuke saisie à travers mon boxer mon sexe bandée de travers puis le remonte droit, pointant vers mon nombril, et je suis presque tenté de pousser un soupir de soulagement. La paume de sa main exerce une pression régulière sur ma queue et mon gland. _Putain, j'ai envie qu'il me branle, qu'il me suce, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut mais j'ai envie de jouir, putain !_

Au même moment la porte des toilettes se fait entendre suivit d'un bruit de pas qui passe devant la porte de la cabine et s'arrête devant les pissotières.

Nos deux bouches se séparent brusquement l'une de l'autre et on tourne la tête dans un même mouvement vers la porte de la cabine. Le son d'un mec entrain de pisser se fait entendre. Sa main s'est retirée de mon boxer et s'en serait douloureux si je n'avais pas automatiquement débandé sous le coup de la surprise. Un pet résonne dans la pièce, suivit d'un soupir d'aise. Le plus discrètement possible, je ferme le bouton de mon jean et entreprends de remonter ma braguette. Le _zip_ de la fermeture semble résonner dans la pièce.

_« Y a quelqu'un ? »_

Sasuke et moi échangeons un regard. Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de ma tempe. Le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à la porte se fait entendre.

_« Ça va, mec ?_

-Oui, oui. Ça va.

-Oui, très bien. »

Sasuke et moi échangeons un regard effaré. _On a répondu en même temps ! _Ça aurait été bizarre de pas répondre maintenant qu'il nous avait entendus. Seulement on a eu le reflex de répondre tous les deux ! _Merde !_

_« Hé, mais vous êtes deux là-dedans ! »_

Le visage de Sasuke se crispe dans un rictus horrifié et je dois surement faire la même tronche. De l'autre côté de la porte un soupir se fait entendre _« putain, c'est pas vrai… » _ suivit de bruit de pas et de la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvre et se referme.

Sasuke se jette sur les toilettes et grimpe sur la lunette du chiotte, puis saisie la clenche de la petite fenêtre au-dessus des toilettes.

« T'es fou, on passera jamais !

-Tu préfère retourner au bar, ou que l'autre remmène ses potes ? »

A force d'acharnement, la petite fenêtre s'ouvre dans un grincement sonore. Une pluie de micro-plaques de peinture caillées dégringole pour se poser gracieusement sur l'eau terne au fond de la cuvette. Sasuke s'accroche à la tuyauterie du plafond et glisse ses jambes à travers le soupirail. En une torsion des bras il se retrouve ventre contre le rebord de la fenêtre et disparait dans un bruit de grincements de verres de l'autre côté du mur. Je l'imite et grimpe à mon tour sur la cuvette pour attraper les tuyaux du plafond. La tuyauterie émet un son sinistre alors que je passe mes jambes en dehors et me laisse glisser vers l'extérieur. Mes semelles grincent au contact des bouts de verres éparpillés sur le sol, dans l'arrière cours de l'Ichiraku. En me retournant, je suis presque surpris de voir que Sasuke m'a attendu. Il ouvre le portail et on sort tous les deux d'un pas rapide mais mesuré dans la rue.

Dehors, l'air frais caresse mes joues et me picote le nez à chaque inspiration. Le soleil à fortement décliné pour laisser place à un ciel gris sombre. Lorsqu'on arrive dans le parc, la couleur du ciel a virée vers un gris plus profond. Sasuke grimpe en trois enjambés en haut du toboggan et s'y assoit. Moi, je reste debout sur les graviers. De sa poche il sort un paquet de _Lucky Strike*_ et en glisse une entre ses lèvres avant de me lancer le paquet que j'intercepte d'une main. Je prends une cigarette et lui renvoi le paquet, puis rattrape le briquet qu'il me lance pour que j'allume ma clope. Je tire une longue bouffé et renvoi le briquet en demandant :

« Dis, tu crois qu'il aurait ramené ses potes pour nous casser la gueule ? »

Sasuke prend le temps d'expirer la fumée de sa clope par la bouche et le nez avant de répondre.

« Je sais pas. C'est possible. »

Je médite sa réponse en fumant silencieusement ma cigarette. Sasuke gigote sur son perchoir, nez retroussé.

« Putain, tu trouve pas que ça pu ?

-Un mec à chier dans la maison en-dessous.

-Hardcore. »

Mon regard se fixe sur son visage. Ses joues sont un peu rouges à cause du froid. Elles ont l'air douces aussi. Il faudra que j'essaie de les toucher la prochaine fois. Une question me traverse l'esprit.

« Tu fais ça souvent ? J'veux dire… Emmener des mecs dans des chiottes.

-Pas vraiment, non. Enfaite, c'était la première fois.

-_Que tu faisais ça avec un mec !?_

-Que je faisais ça avec un mec _dans des chiottes._ »

On échange un regard. Sasuke hausse une épaule et demande en expirant une fumée opaque :

« Ça t'a plu ? »

Je baisse la tête et ne réponds pas.

« Vu l'état de ta bite, ça t'a plu.

-_Va t'faire foutre…_ »

Sasuke ricane. Moi je me sens mal à l'aise. _Ça m'a plu. Ça m'a plus et je peux même pas le cacher._

« Tu veux qu'on aille finir sur le canapé de l'usine ?

-_No way !* _C'est pas censé être craignos, en plus, l'usine à cette heure-là ?

-Je plaisantais.

-Je vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi.

-Okay. »

On finit nos cigarettes, puis Sasuke descend de son perchoir et se pose devant moi.

« Bon bah… salut. »

Son visage est à trente centimètres du mien. Je bafouille nerveusement un _« salut »_, gené. Puis les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était, il se penche sur mon visage et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres et nos langues se caressent quelques secondes avant qu'il éloigne son visage et tourne les talons avec un signe de la main.

Sur le chemin de la maison, je me rends compte que mes lèvres sont absolument douloureuses. Je passe doucement ma langue dessus, l'effet de brulure est presque bizarrement addictif.

En ouvrant la porte de la maison, je tombe sur mon père, en t-shirt-caleçon, penché sur le cadenas anti-Inoichi du frigo, entrain de composé tour à tour tous les nombres à quatre chiffres existant. Et là il en est à 0112.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mon père sursaute.

« Oh, c'est toi. Je me souviens plus du code pour ouvrir le frigo.

-C'est la date d'anniversaire de maman. »

Mon père me jette un regard entre le poisson frit et le chiot dépressif.

« Le 6 décembre…

-Ah oui ! Voilà, zéro… six… un… deux. _Yes !_ »

La porte du frigo s'ouvre et la lumière qui en sort éclair le carrelage d'un blanc sale de la cuisine. Mon père sort deux bière du frigo et m'en tend une avant de refermer la porte et de remettre le cadenas en place. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me conduis dans le salon où on s'assoit l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Le bruit de nos canettes qu'on décapsule résonne dans la pièce. On boit chacun une gorgé de nos bière.

« Alors, fils ? Quoi de neuf ? »

_Putain, papa, si tu savais…_ Je reprends une gorgée de bière et réponds d'un ton neutre :

« Rien de spécial. Alors comme ça t'as reçu une lettre pour du boulot !

-_Ah…_ ta mère te l'a dit, hein ? Je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même.

-Elle me l'a dit sans le faire exprès. Elle s'est trompé de destinataire dans un texto qu'elle m'a envoyé aujourd'hui, vers dix heures et demi.

-…

-…

-Ah… »

Pas besoin de voir sa tête pour savoir que ses oreilles ont pris une teinte vermeille.

« En tout cas, c'est vraiment génial que tu es retrouvé du boulot !

-Oui. Ça va me faire du bien, de retourner dans la vie active.

-Tu te faisais chier ?

-C'est pas rien de le dire ! »

On rigole. Une fois nos bières fini, on monte chacun dans nos chambres en se souhaitant la bonne nuit.

Dans mon lit, je repense à Sasuke. A ce qu'on a fait, hier et dans les toilettes. Ça déclenche automatiquement une sensation de petites chatouilles dans mon estomac. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si ce mec était revenu nous chercher dans les toilettes avec ses potes. Et ça m'angoisse. Mais alors que ma tête se fait plus lourde, c'est le souvenir de la langue de Sasuke effleurant la mienne qui prime sur mon angoisse. Sa langue, et surtout ses doigts affreusement habile et terriblement _chaud_. Et je sens l'excitation me gagner rapidement.

En bas, la porte de la maison s'ouvre et se referme, puis la télé s'allume suivit du rire d'Ino qui filtre dans le couloir et l'escalier.

* * *

**A suivre dans Konoha Express : **"…"

* * *

**Soapmiso** : J'ai découvert le mot le plus bizarre qui soit ! "Spermophile".

Ino : On veut pas savoir ce que tu fais de tes soirées.

Sasuke : Gros dégueulasse.

**Soapmiso** : Le spermophile c'est un _écureuil, _ignares.

Naruto : On veut toujours pas savoir ce que tu fais de tes soirées.

Sai : Moi non plus, je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais de tes soirées, _connard_ _!_

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ino : Il est jaloux.

Gaara : Jaloux de quoi ?

Sai : Je suis _pas_ jaloux !

Sasuke : C'est normal d'être jaloux. J'ai de la prestance, un beau visage et…

Gaara : Et quoi ?

Sakura : _Une grosse_… (_**Technicieeeeen ! **_Kakachi_: Vous commencez à me faire chier...)_

Ino : Vas-y, fais voir !

Naruto : Mais-mais c'est immoral !

Sai : Je vous interdis de regarder !

Naruto : Fais quelque chose toi ! C'est de l'exhibitionnisme !

**Soapmiso** : J'ai rien dis, moi…

Ino : Ouais c'est ça, gros pervers !

Sasuke : Je ne la montrerais qu'à Naruto.

**Soapmiso** : _Hhooooonnn…._

Naruto : J'veux pas la voir !

Ino : Review pour voir la zigoubite de Sasuke !

(voix lontaine de Sai :_ « Je vous interdis de regarder !_ _»_)

* * *

**Lexique :**

_***Marlboro :**__ marque de cigarettes blondes américaines._

_***up yours :**__littéralement « dans le tiens ». Le up yours est un geste aussi insultant qu'un doigt d'honneur, consistant non pas à lever le majeur, mais à lever l'index et le majeur en forme de V en montrant le dos de la main (à ne pas confondre avec le V de la victoire, qui lui, se montre côté paume de la main) le V ici étant enfaite un U pour "up yours"._

_***Pueblo :**__ marque de cigarettes blondes espagnoles._

**_*Harley_**_ :__ Harley-Davidson est un fabricant de motocyclettes américain depuis 1903. Ces motos ont un style, un caractère moteur et une sonorité particulière qui suscitent la fidélité chez les clients de la marque. Les motards qui ne participent pas à ce culte les trouvent dépassées car elles ont souvent un look de machine de collection._

_***Affligem :**__ marque de bières d'abbayes belges._

_***Lucky Strike :**__ marque de cigarettes blondes américaines._

_***No way ! : **__ici, dans le contexte : « Hors de question ! »_

* * *

Navré pour l'attente de ce chapitre 13. Il m'a posé quelques difficultés, mais le voilà fini, et je l'aime plutôt bien (c'est rare !)

Je suis toujours la série Shameless US (saison 3) et elle est vraiment génial. Je dirait qu'elle commence à empiéter sur la version britannique. Enfin, certaine chose sont mieux dans la US et d'autre mieux dans la UK.

Sur ce,

Bien à vous.

Soapmiso.


End file.
